Sem Chão
by Larysam
Summary: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? - Padackles
1. Chapter 1

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

DATA: **Maio de 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 1

Jared entrou no trailer como de costume sem bater, cansado mais radiante com a última cena filmada. Tinha sido também sua última cena daquela temporada e ele estava orgulhoso com o seu trabalho. Jensen, ao contrário, estava com ar de cansado sentado a mesa lendo seu script. Essa temporada tinha lhe exigido muito e ele ainda tinha uma cena para filmar.

- Hey, Jen! Que tal deixar esse script um pouco de lado e darmos uma volta? – Jared sorriu quando viu que Jensen não tinha tirado o olhar do script. – Vamos lá, Jen. Robert falou que você estava liberado por hoje e que tirasse a manhã de folga. – Jensen continuava a lhe ignorar, mas Jared percebeu que o amigo estava se divertindo com isso. – Jensen! Poxa, eu estarei viajando amanhã à noite e não vamos nos ver pelas próximas semanas, dá pra você me fazer esse favor e me permitir sua radiante companhia? – Disse, colocando seu melhor sorriso.

Jensen levantou o olhar para Jared com aquele sorriso incrédulo e tentado. Mas então olhou novamente para o script em sua mão. A cena que ele ia filmar era muito intensa e dramática, seria o gancho para próxima temporada, toda a tensão envolvendo a história dos irmãos, e ele queria estar bem preparado para ela, pois ela seria desgastante também.

- Jared, você sabe como essa cena vai exigir de mim, cara. – Jensen balançava a cabeça, como se reunindo força para resistir ao convite de Jared. – Além do mais, você só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu não acredito que você está aqui jogando na minha cara que já está de folga quando eu ainda tenho pelo menos mais uma cena para filmar.

Jared riu daquele jeito único e começou a pegar as coisas do amigo em cima da mesa, seus óculos, carteira e celular ao olhar curioso do Jensen.

- Jen, você sabe que essa não era minha intenção. Cara, eu só quero encher a cara ao lado do meu amigo e comemorar o nosso trabalho nessa temporada, antes que esse meu amigo se veja livre de mim por duas semanas. – Jared disse sorrindo, arrancando o script da mão de Jensen que pulou pronto para lutar pelo seu script de volta. Mas Jared aproveitando-se de sua altura o manteve fora de alcance. E continuou utilizando-se de sua principal arma, aqueles olhos de cachorro sem dono. – Por favor?

Jensen bufou resignado, reconhecendo sua derrota, pois ele realmente queria sair com Jared já que eles ficariam sem se ver pelas próximas duas semanas quando então Jared e sua família o visitariam para um final de semana na fazenda dos seus pais antes de rumarem para Los Angeles.

- Ok, Jared, você ganhou! – Disse enquanto Jared sorria aquele sorriso de iluminar todo o ambiente. – Por que mesmo eu sempre faço os seus gostos?

- Porque você não consegue resistir ao meu charme. – Jensen parou sorrindo e pronto para responder, quando Jared continuou a falar. – Eu sei, às vezes é duro ser tão irresistível, mas tudo bem, Jensen, você não é o primeiro que não resiste aos meus lindos olhos, mas é o primeiro que me exige certo esforço. – Completou sorrindo abertamente.

- Você não existe, sabia Jared. – Jensen também sorria. Jared e seu humor sempre conseguiam fazer-lo se sentir mais leve. – Idiota.

- Jensen, eu sei que você me ama. – Jared respondeu. – Agora, pegue suas coisas, que não temos tempo a perder.

Jensen abriu a boca para xingar Jared mais uma vez, quando seu telefone que ainda estava na mão do amigo tocou. Jared sorriu de lado e Jensen sabia o que ele tinha em mente. E foi em vão a tentativa de Jensen para pegar seu telefone de volta. – Jay, não! – enquanto Jared apertava o botão e o atendia com uma voz rouca, numa nítida tentativa de imitar Jensen.

- Jensen falando. – Ele respondeu ainda rindo para Jensen que levantara suas mãos e forçava uma cara feia, mas que foi logo quebrada pelo sorriso diante da imitação barata de Jared e dando-lhes as costas começou a pegar suas coisas.

Jensen começou a estranhar o silêncio e se preparava para perguntar a Jared o que estava acontecendo e quem era no telefone quando escutou algo caindo no chão e uma porta batendo abruptamente às suas costas.

- Jared, mas que mer... – Jensen se viu sozinho no trailer com a porta entreaberta. Atordoado, Jensen correu até a porta e viu a figura de Jared correndo em direção ao carro. Ainda gritou pelo nome do amigo e se virou para pegar suas coisas e segui-lo quando viu seu celular no chão. Pegou com a mão trêmula sem saber por que e colocou-o no ouvido quando viu que a ligação não tinha sido finalizada.

– Alô? – Perguntou inseguro e ouviu uma voz em desespero do outro lado, era Kripke.

- Jensen? É você? Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen, me diga que não era Jared no telefone.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo, essa é minha fic long shot publicada. Obrigada a todos que lerem e deixarem reviews, gostaria muito de saber se estou agradando.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

DATA: **Maio de 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 2

Jensen se lembrava com os mínimos detalhes daquele dia. Era para ter terminado em bebida e diversão. E agora tudo que ele conseguia pensar era porque ele tinha deixado Jared atender aquele telefonema. Em que ele estava pensando quando não tinha corrido de imediato atrás de Jared. Dois meses haviam se passado desde que Jared havia saído atordoado do seu trailer, dois meses que Jensen não tinha noticia do amigo nem se ele ainda estava vivo, apenas a notícia que o carro tinha sido encontrado abandonado na estrada.

- Jared, cara, onde você anda? – Jensen se perguntava com angustia todas as vezes que as recordações daquele dia lhe voltavam à mente.

E abraçando o travesseiro enquanto as lágrimas caiam, ele revivia o momento em que ele tinha pegado aquele telefone do chão.

_- Jensen? É você? Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen, não me diga que era o Jared no telefone._

_- Eric, o que está acontecendo? – Jensen tremia agora mais do que tudo e o medo lhe assaltava, ele temia escutar o que Kripke poderia lhe dizer. – Eric, era Jared no telefone, ele saiu daqui atordoado, o que você disse a ele? _

_- Porra, Jensen! – a voz de Eric tremia do outro lado, era quase palpável o desespero em sua voz. – Eu pensei que era você, Jensen. Não era para ser assim, não era para ser assim. Porra!_

_- Porra digo eu, Eric? – Jensen estava ficando desesperado, ele nunca tinha visto Eric daquele jeito nem por telefone. – Quer me dizer de uma vez o que é? – Jensen escutou Kripke tomando fôlego como numa tentativa de se acalmar._

_- Jensen, me desculpa, eu pensei que era você. Droga, era para ter sido você no telefone. – Kripke tomou fôlego mais uma vez. – São os pais e a irmã de Jared... eles... sofreram um acidente de carro... eles... droga... eles estão mortos, Jensen!_

_Jensen se sentiu sem chão, e não saberia dizer como ele terminou sentado no sofá. Ele estava tão nervoso e assustado que não tinha percebido que caminhava pelo trailer enquanto esperava Kripke dizer o que estava acontecendo. _

_Kripke continuava falando ao telefone, mas Jensen não estava prestando atenção, pegando uma ou outra palavra. – Jensen... sinto... ser você... Jared... assim... queria sua ajuda... temos... achar ele... ele precisa de você..._

_Só então o cérebro de Jensen pareceu sair daquele torpor para um estado de desespero jamais sentido. Kripke tinha contado ao Jared pensando que era ele, não tinha preparado o amigo para noticia. _

_- Oh meu Deus! Eu preciso encontrar Jared. – Jensen desligou o telefone sem aviso e apertou o botão de discagem rápida do telefone de Jared e procurando por suas chaves percebeu que Jared tinha saído em seu carro._

Uma leve batida na porta trouxe Jensen de volta de suas memórias. Ele enxugou sem jeito as lágrimas enquanto Danneel entrava e lhe abraçava, oferecendo um pouco de conforto.

- Jensen, querido, já faz dois meses e me parte o coração ver você desse jeito. – Danneel lhe afagava os cabelos. – Está na hora de você seguir em frente...

- E abandonar Jared? Fingir que ele nunca existiu? Desistir dele? – Jensen havia se levantado abruptamente e sua voz estava alterada. – Não é porque Jared está desaparecido e que eu estou me sentido um lixo que vou mudar minha decisão sobre nós, acabou Danneel, não tem mais volta!

- Jen... eu... sinto muito. – Danneel estava chocada, ela nunca tinha visto essa reação de Jensen, e recuou assustada.

- Dan, eu sinto muito... eu não... – Jensen abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e respirava, tentando se manter calmo. – Desculpe, eu sei que você só está preocupada comigo. Eu não devia ter falado com você desse jeito, é só que... eu não estou pronto para desistir dele, Dan. Eu só não estou pronto.

Jensen mais uma vez se entregou ao choro, tentando diminuir toda aquela angustia que lhe vinha no peito. Ele só conseguia pensar no seu amigo, em Jared, sozinho e sofrendo. Ele não iria parar de procurar Jared, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse. _"Eu não vou desistir de você"_.

- Eu não devia tê-lo deixado atender aquele telefone. – Jensen falava entre soluços. – eu devia ter ido atrás dele. Era eu quem devia ter contado a ele. Ter lhe abraçado, oferecido conforto.

- Jensen, por favor, não faça isso com você. – Danneel ainda estava assustada. – Não foi sua culpa, não há nada que você poderia ter feito, você não sabia, Jensen! Você não vai ajudar Jared desse jeito. – Danneel tinha se reaproximado e o abraçava, enquanto Jensen começava a controlar o choro.

Jensen ainda estava morando na casa de Jared em Vancouver, ele não voltou para LA na esperança de Jared voltar para casa cedo ou tarde. Ele se apegava a essa esperança mais do que tudo, e quando escutava um ranger de uma porta ou um latido dos cachorros, seu coração batia acelerado, enquanto corria pela casa, para constatar mais uma vez que não era nada, não era Jared. E nesses momentos, o desespero o assaltava e era com coração apertado que ele via mais um dia se passar sem sinal de Jared.

Por outro lado, nunca tinha sido tão difícil para Jensen ficar naquela casa. O silencio não era algo que ele estava acostumado a ter por lá. Não, ele estava acostumado a escutar a gargalhada de Jared ecoando pelos corredores, a festa dele com os cachorros. E os cachorros eram outra preocupação para Jensen nesse momento. Jensen tinha aprendido com Jared a amá-los, mas os animais estavam sentindo tanto quanto ele a falta do dono, estava difícil alimentá-los. Jensen sinceramente não sabia o que o assustava mais, a própria perda de um deles que era uma ligação viva com Jared, um conforto, ou o que mais essa perda poderia resultar para Jared quando ele voltasse, porque Jensen não se permitia pensar que Jared não voltaria. E perder um desses cães na ausência de Jared, seria como falhar mais uma vez com o amigo.

Jensen continuava abraçado com Danneel. Eles tinham terminado poucos dias antes dessa Odisséia começar, mas com tudo isso acontecendo, ela era a única que conseguia lhe passar certa tranqüilidade. Eles eram antes de tudo amigos e Jensen não sabia se teria agüentado sem o seu apoio. Sua família e Chris também tentavam ajudar, mas era difícil uma vez que ele tinha escolhido ficar em Vancouver e Chris tinha seus shows. Foi nessa hora que a campanhia tocou e dando mais um beijo na testa de Jensen, Danneel se levantou para ver quem era.

Jensen permaneceu mais um tempo no quarto se recompondo. Ele sabia que não era Jared, pois não esperava que o amigo tocasse a campanhia, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar que seria alguém com alguma notícia, alguma esperança. E quando chegou à sacada da escada, viu Danneel abrindo a porta para Kripke, que entrou sem esperar ser convidado e parecia agitado. Vendo Jensen que se aproximava foi logo se dirigindo a ele.

- Encontraram-no, Jensen – Kripke sorria nervosamente. – Encontraram o Jared.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota¹: Ai está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Sei que é um pouco, ta, muita maldade, matar os pais e a irmã, mas eu quero que Jared se sinta sozinho. Review, como sempre, são bem-vindas. Me digam se querem que eu continue.

Nota²: Uma coisa sobre o primeiro capítulo que eu me esqueci de esclarece. Essa fic se passa no final da quarta temporada, mas comecei a escrevê-la antes da temporada terminar, portanto, não estranhem alguma diferença.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

DATA: **Maio de 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 3

Jensen soltou a respiração que ele nem tinha percebido que estava segurando desde o momento que viu Kripke entrar todo agitado. Para falar a verdade, Jensen não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Tantos dias esperando por essa notícia, que agora que a tinha escutado tinha medo de seus ouvidos estarem enganados. Ele se sentia tão nervoso. Ele queria tanto acreditar naquelas palavras, queria acreditar com todo o seu coração, mas tinha medo também.

- Jensen, você está se sentido bem? – Kripke perguntou assustado. – Cara, você está branco. Danneel, pegue um pouco de água para ele. Jensen, venha aqui, sente-se.

Jensen estava com os pensamentos a mil e nem percebeu quando Kripke o sentou, mas sabia que ele continuava falando.

- Jensen, respira, cara, você não pode desmaiar agora. – Kripke continuava. – Eles encontraram Jared, encontraram nosso Big Jay! Mas ele não está bem. Eu preciso que você seja forte agora. **Jared **precisa que você seja forte agora.

Jensen se apegava a cada palavra que Kripke pronunciava e ele tinha escutado novamente com todas as letras que Jared tinha sido encontrado, ele não estava imaginando, Jared estava de volta. Porém, seu coração quase parou quando as outras palavras de Kripke ecoaram em sua cabeça, fazendo-o se levantar.

- Eric, onde ele está? Como assim ele não está bem? Ele está machucado? É sério? – Jensen mal respirava. – Ele vai ficar bem não vai? Eu preciso vê-lo, ele precisa de mim, eu preciso vê-lo agora.

Danneel voltava à sala com um copo de água na mão que Jensen recusou. Ele estava inquieto e agitado, pedindo a todo instante para ir ao encontro de Jared.

- Jensen, eu preciso que você se acalme. A situação de Jared não é boa e você nesse estado não vai lhe fazer nenhum bem. – Kripke falava com Jensen, mas era visível que ele também estava tentando se acalmar. – Jared se encontra no hospital, foi levado para lá agora a pouco, onde foi reconhecido. Eu vim aqui para lhe contar e podermos ir para o hospital, mas antes você precisa se acalmar e tomar consciência do estado dele.

- Como assim, Eric? – Jensen começa a sentir a ansiedade de se encontrar com o amigo virar medo novamente. – É muito grave, ele corre risco... Eric, fala logo de uma vez.

- Calma, Jensen, eu não sei muito sobre o estado dele. Eu sei que ele está com alguns machucados, mas pelo que Robert me falou é o estado psicológico que mais preocupa. – Eric passava a mão pela cabeça. – Nós não sabemos o que ele passou esses dias, onde ele esteve. O médico quer falar com todos antes de vemos ele, Jensen.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Jensen tremia, mas ele tentava parecer mais calmo. "_Droga, Jensen, você é um ator, cara, se controla. Eric não vai deixar você ir ver Jared, a menos que você se acalme." –_ Qualquer coisa, mas, por favor, me leva até ele.

Kripke trocou olhares com Danneel e percebendo que não tinha outra solução, concordou em partirem logo para o hospital.

------------------------------

O caminho para o hospital pareceu uma eternidade, o silêncio no carro era angustiante. Jensen ia atrás com Danneel, enquanto Kripke ia na frente com Cliff que tinha sido motorista e guarda-costas dele e Jared desde o começo da série.

FLASH BACK

_-Ei, Cliff, tudo bem? – Jared perguntava como todo dia._

_- Tudo como sempre, Jared – Cliff respondia sempre sorrindo, olhando pelo retrovisor, já adivinhando o que vinha em seguida._

_- Vamos lá, Cliff, sua vida não deve ser tão parada assim. Deve ter acontecido algo mais emocionante, além de ficar levando eu e esse chato aqui para cima e para baixo. – Jared era só sorriso, Jensen sempre se perguntava como ele podia acordar sempre animado._

_- Dá um tempo, Jared, deixa o Cliff dirigir em paz. Não é todo mundo que gosta de gritar sua vida aos quatro ventos. – Jensen não estava muito excitado com o fato de ter que estar de pé às 4h da manhã depois de ter trabalhado até tarde no dia anterior._

_- Liga não Cliff, esse mau humor é falta de cafeína no sangue. – Jared falava ainda sorrindo e virando-se para Jensen, enquanto Cliff olhava os dois pelo retrovisor sorrindo. – Animação, Jen. Olha que dia maravilhoso, esse sol. E as cenas de hoje são muitos boas, mas estou tendo dificuldade com uma cena. Então, que tal você me dar aquele seu sorrisinho e dizer que vai ajudar seu amigo aqui a passar o texto,hein?_

_- Jared, você é inacreditável! – Jensen sorria. – Ok, quando chegamos no set, sentaremos e veremos essa sua fala, mas primeiro eu vou querer um copo de café bem forte._

_- Esse é o meu garoto. Está vendo, Cliff? Falou em café e ele já se anima. – E voltando-se para Jensen novamente. – E hoje é sexta, que tal sairmos essa noite? Tom ligou ontem para mim, e nos chamou para se encontrar com ele e Mike naquele barzinho que fomos semana passada. Ah, Cliff, não precisa se preocupar, o carro do Jensen ainda se encontra no set e podemos ir nele, então você estaria liberado para curtir sua patroa essa noite. – Jared sorria para Cliff, com um rosto nada inocente._

_- Oh meu Deus! Jared, você está deixando o Cliff vermelho. Cara, primeira vez que vejo o Cliff vermelho. – Jensen ria agora humorado. – Acho que depois disso, Cliff vai estar dando graças a Deus por se livrar da gente pelo resto do dia. Quanto à saída de hoje de noite, acho que seria uma boa. Definitivamente eu preciso de umas cervejas depois dessa semana. Ligarei para Tom mais tarde confirmando._

_- Ótimo. Estou com a impressão que o dia hoje vai ser ótimo. – Jared tirou um chocolate do bolso e começou a comer com o sorriso nunca abandonando o rosto._

_- Jared, eu sei que você é o senhor bem humorado em pessoa. – Jensen olhava para ele intrigado. – Mas, algo me diz que tem alguma coisa por trás desse seu humor. Fala!_

_- Jensen, cara, você é muito desconfiado. Você acha que estaria tramando algo pelas suas costas? – Jared sorria mais ainda._

_- Ok, agora eu estou oficialmente desconfiado e preocupado. Será que devo rever nossa saída de hoje à noite? – Escutando isso Jared soltou uma gargalhada._

_- Eu só estou contente. Essa temporada está muito boa, minhas férias começam amanhã e eu não vejo a hora de rever minha família. Falei com Megan ontem à noite e decidimos umas coisas para essas primeiras semanas._

_- Ah, então, foi com ela que você passou horas no telefone? – Jensen tentou disfarçar um sorriso de alívio. Ele não admitiria se alguém lhe perguntasse, mas já fazia tempo que ele vinha sentido algo diferente pelo Jared._

_- Me vigiando agora, Jensen? – Jared gargalhou outra vez quando percebeu Jensen ficar meio sem jeito. – Cara, eu estou brincando, relaxa. E não se preocupe que não vai atrapalhar em nada o que já tínhamos programado. Essas férias vão ser perfeitas, Jensen. Hoje vai ser perfeito._

FIM DE FLASH BACK

Jensen bufou no banco de trás do carro. Perfeito. Aquele dia esteve longe do perfeito, assim como aquelas férias. Jensen foi trazido de seus pensamentos ao escutar seu nome.

- Jensen? – Kripke já tinha desembarcado do carro e Danneel falava com a porta do carro aberta. – Jensen, chegamos. Está tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Jensen passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando afastar as recordações. – Vamos logo falar com o médico. Eu preciso ver o Jay.

---------------------------------------

Eles tinham se dirigido a recepção, onde uma enfermeira pediu que a acompanhassem. O nervosismo do trio era visível, Kripke não tinha falado mais nada desde que tinham entrado no carro, Danneel estava pálida e Jensen... Jensen estava sentido dificuldade de respirar, suas mãos suavam frio e o coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ele nunca tinha gostado de hospitais, eles lhe davam calafrios, sempre tinha sido difícil convencê-lo ir a um, mesmo para fazer exames rotineiros.

A enfermeira seguiu corredor abaixo e depois virou à esquerda, indicando uma sala e pedindo que eles aguardassem ali que o médico viria lhes falar. Quando entraram na sala, Jensen viu que ela não estava vazia, Robert, Sera, Jim e Ben estavam reunidos num canto e nitidamente apreensivos.

- Jensen, querido, venha cá. – Sera foi até Jensen, abraçando-lhe.

- Como ele está? Qual é a situação dele? – Jensen perguntava, olhando para os quatros. – Eric não soube me dizer nada. É muito grave?

- Jensen, eu sei que é difícil no momento, mas você precisa tentar se acalmar. – Jim se dirigiu aos recém-chegados com olhar apreensivo. – Nós não sabemos muito. Só que ele foi trazido para cá desacordado com vários ferimentos pelo corpo e mais nada. O médico disse que seu estado não é dos melhores, mas que gostaria de falar com todos nós juntos porque seria muito importante que compreendêssemos a situação dele.

- Deus, isso não pode ser bom. – Jensen passava as mãos pela cabeça e Danneel lhe apertava o ombro, tentando passar conforto. – Alguém ligou para Jeff? Ele precisa saber que seu irmão foi encontrado.

- Eu liguei para ele quando estava a caminho, mas não esperem que ele tome o primeiro avião e venha para cá. – Uma voz veio do outro lado da sala.

Jensen virou-se imediatamente em direção da voz e pela primeira vez tomou consciência da presença do jovem loiro. Eles nunca tinham ido com a cara um do outro, mas mantinham uma relação amigável toda vez que se encontravam. Para falar a verdade, ambos prezavam suas amizades com Jared e tinham ciúme dele, mas essa preocupação recíproca e verdadeira com o jovem alto e moreno era que ligava os dois. Enquanto o jovem loiro sentia sua amizade ameaçada pela recente e forte ligação entre Jared e Jensen, como se temesse ser substituído, Jensen sentia certa inveja da amizade já estabelecida entre os dois e se fosse sincero consigo, sentia ciúmes também, sem contar que o jeito irresponsável do loiro sempre o manteve receoso.

Agora, olhando para Chad Michael Murray, ali do outro lado da sala, Jensen não podia negar que o rapaz se preocupava com Jared. A expressão dele não negava a ansiedade e as olheiras apontavam para noites mal dormidas. Ele estava abatido. Mas se Jensen se olhasse no espelho nesse momento, perceberia que seu estado não era nada melhor.

- Chad? – Jensen perguntou sem jeito. – Cara, você está horrível. Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Oi, Jensen. Você tá um lixo também. – Chad respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, estava claro que ele não estava se sentindo à vontade. – Eu cheguei pouco tempo antes de você. Cadê esse médico que não vem falar com a gente? Será quem vão nos deixar vê-lo?

- Ah, vão sim, Chad. Eu não saio daqui sem vê-lo. – Jensen retrucou e Chad balançou a cabeça concordando. – Mas eu quis dizer, há quanto tempo você está aqui em Vancouver? E como assim Jeff não virá?

- Eu estou aqui há uma semana. Esses últimos meses tem sido um inferno e eu não consegui ficar em LA sem saber de nada, pensei que vindo para cá a ansiedade diminuísse, mas na verdade... – a voz de Chad falhou nesse momento e seus olhos estavam rasos d'água, e ele respirou fundo tentando controlar a voz. – Bem, como eu disse, liguei pro Jeff a caminho daqui e eu não acho que ele queira vir para cá.

- Que merda você tá me falando? – Jensen estava surpreso. – Por quê?

Nesse momento, o médico entrou na sala, atraindo a atenção de todos. Era um senhor nos seus cinqüentas anos, moreno e tinha uma expressão de cansaço, mas seu olhar era analisador e compreensivo. Ele podia imaginar o que esse grupo estava passando e gostaria de poder dizer que todas as preocupações tinham terminado.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Philip Srennam, sou o médico plantonista e responsável por Jared Padalecki. – O ar daquela sala parecia ter sido sugado e todos olhavam atentamente para ele. – Ele no momento se encontra sedado e descansando no quarto e daqui a pouco um por vez poderá ir vê-lo.

- Doutor, mas como ele está? – Ben tinha rompido o silêncio, perguntando exatamente o que todos queriam saber, mas pareciam receosos dar vida às suas preocupações. – Fomos informados que você queria falar conosco antes. Ele não corre nenhum risco, corre?

- Bem, tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de deixar claro para vocês e outras que eu gostaria de falar com quem irá acompanhar a recuperação de perto. – Srennam falava pausadamente, observando todos com atenção. – Tem alguém da família dele aqui?

- Não doutor, Jared perdeu a família há dois meses, só lhe restou o irmão e... bem, ele mora em Dallas. – Chad informou ao médico e Jensen olhou para ele, percebendo que tinha algo sobre Jeff que estava incomodando o mais novo.

- Mas, eu moro com Jared aqui em Vancouver. – Jensen falava voltando-se para o médico. – Ele ficará comigo. – Jensen falava com certeza, não deixando brecha para contradição. – Até ele ficar bom e decidir o que vai querer fazer.

Srennam olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes, analisando-os e por fim quebrou contato, virando-se para os demais.

- Bom, sendo assim falarei com o senhor...

- Ackles, Jensen Ackles. – Jensen completou.

- Com o senhor Ackles depois, agora, vamos nos concentrar no estado clínico de Jared. – E mais uma vez os olhares se concentraram em Srennam. – Jared Padalecki foi trazido inconsciente com várias escoriações pelo corpo e alguns cortes. Ele se encontra sedado no momento e por um breve momento de consciência não reagiu bem ao ser chamado pelo nome.

- Doutor, qual o motivo dele estar inconsciente? – Sera apoiava-se em Kripke. – Seria possível ele estar sob o efeito de algum narcótico?

- Sera?! – Jensen não acreditava no que Sera perguntava. – É do Jared que estamos falando, ele nunca...

- Jensen, Sera está certa em perguntar, não sabemos a que Jared se submeteu esses dias. – Kripke falou como que suplicando a compreensão de Jensen.

- Não, eu também não acredito que o Jay faria uma coisa dessas, ele... – Chad se juntou a Jensen, mas foi interrompido por Srennam que voltou a falar.

- Senhores, por favor, mantenham-se calmos. – Srennam esperou por um momento antes de continuar. – Jared não se encontra sob o efeito de nenhuma droga, fizemos enxames de sangue assim que ele deu entrada no hospital e só encontramos alguns resquícios de álcool. Esse procedimento é de praxe quando os pacientes chegam inconscientes e sem documentos de identificação.

- Então, por que ele foi trazido inconsciente? – Sera perguntou aflita.

- Senhores, o que eu preciso que vocês entendam é que o estado emocional de Jared é muito frágil. Ele está em choque pós-traumático, e pelo que eu pude deduzir, pelo pouco que vocês me falaram, é em decorrência da perda de sua família. – Parou um pouco, tomando fôlego e vendo que ninguém o corrigiu continuou. – Jared vai precisar de muita compreensão, vocês não devem pressioná-lo, mas devem lhe dar forças e conforto para encarar seus sentimentos.

- Como assim em choque? – Chad perguntou, ele não entendia muito sobre trauma, sendo sincero, ele não conseguia acreditar que estava falando de Jared, seu Big Jay. – Ele vai voltar a ser o mesmo de antes não vai? – Jensen olhou para loiro ao seu lado e não pode deixar de sentir compaixão, vendo-o soar tão jovem e assustado.

- Para falar a verdade, Jared está no momento letárgico. Ele reagiu ao escutar seu nome, mas foi uma reação de surpresa e durou só alguns segundos. – E fixando-se em Chad. – Quanto à segunda pergunta, não posso garantir nada no momento. Jared vai precisar ser bastante trabalhado e a além de tudo precisa de muito cuidado. Eu posso lhes dar o nome de uma psicóloga especializada em casos como o dele, mas não acho que seja muito bom no momento, pois Jared não irá aceitar e forçá-lo a terapia só piorará seu caso.

- E o que devemos fazer? – Jensen perguntava aflito, mas ansioso em finalmente começar a ajudar Jared. – Quando poderemos vê-lo?

- Vocês precisarão observá-lo de perto e fazer o possível para lhe passar conforto, assegurar que ele não está sozinho e, assim, ele queira melhorar. – Srennam dirigia-se para todos, mas Jensen sentiu que o médico tinha mais coisa para falar, só que agora ele precisava ver Jared e foi com alívio que ele escutou o que o médico falou em seguida. – Vocês poderão vê-lo agora, mas não todos de uma vez. E não esperem alguma reação de Jared nem se surpreendam se ele tentar se afastar.

Srennam observou-os atentando, procurando ver se todos tinham entendido o que ele tinha falado sobre estado do seu paciente. Ele estava realmente preocupado com o estado psicológico do jovem ator, principalmente, porque sabia, de acordo com os jornais, que Jared esteve desaparecido por dois meses, mas ele podia ver a apreensão nos olhos de Jensen e sabia que não conseguiria privá-lo por mais tempo de ver o amigo.

----------------------------------------------

Como eram muitos, Robert, Ben, Sera e Danneel resolveram permanecer na sala de espera, sendo acompanhados por Jim e Kripke que iriam ver Jared logo depois. Eles pretendiam, assim, não perturbar Jared e permitir ao Chad e Jensen mais tempo com o amigo a sós.

Jensen estava com a ansiedade a mil, ele só pensava em entrar naquele quarto e ver Jared com os próprios olhos. Ele sabia que teria que se segurar para não correr até o amigo e tomá-lo nos braços, mas só em pensar em ter as mãos do Jared nas suas, ele se sentia mais calmo. E ele queria oferecer conforto, dizer-lhe que tudo estava bem agora, que estava seguro. E foi com muito esforço que ele permitiu Chad entrar primeiro. Mas Jensen percebeu que o mais novo estava a ponto de desabar, seu olhar estava distante, sua feição tensa. Era um fato novo vê-lo calado sem soltar uma daquelas suas piadas justamente quando a hora menos exigia. Se Jared sabia ser inconveniente às vezes, não tinha comparação com Chad. Jensen ainda tinha algumas coisas para esclarecer e pelo olhar de súplica que Chad lhe lançava, o mais novo sabia o que Jensen queria perguntar, mas, por fim, Jensen falou para ele entrar primeiro sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, arrancando um suspiro de alivio do outro.

Chad tinha entrado há 5 minutos, mas para Jensen pareciam 5 horas. Ele andava de um lado para outro no estreito corredor sem notar as pessoas e enfermeiras que passavam, lançando olhares preocupados. Foi, então, que a porta do quarto de repente se abriu e olhando para figura de Chad, Jensen sentiu seu coração falhar. Chad estava em prantos e tremia, balançando a cabeça e sussurrando algo que Jensen precisou chegar perto para escutar.

- Chad? – Jensen perguntou com a voz insegura.

- Ele está morrendo, ele está morrendo, ele está morrendo. – Chad sussurrava várias vezes para si mesmo. Jensen sentia as palavras presas na garganta e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi colocar a mão no ombro do loiro, tentando passar conforto. Nesse momento, Chad parecia está vendo Jensen pela primeira vez desde que tinha saído daquele quarto e se jogou nos seus braços. – Ele está morrendo, Jensen. Aquele não é o nosso Jay. Eu... eu não... eu não consigo, Jensen. Não consigo vê-lo assim... eu não... consigo olhar para aqueles olhos que sempre foram tão vivos e cheios de alegria, agora vazios... Jensen, ele desistiu... ele está...

- Não! – Jensen não pretendia gritar, mas as palavras de Chad fizeram todo o desespero, que ele vinha carregando, durante esses dois meses, vir à tona naquela única palavra. – Não. – Jensen agora balançava a cabeça e tinha afastado Chad para que o mais novo pudesse lhe olhar nos olhos. – Não termine essa frase, nem pense nela, você está me escutando? Jared nesse momento precisa que sejamos fortes por ele. Não vamos desistir dele, **EU** não vou desistir dele. Agora, se acalme, respire fundo e recomponha-se, ponha-se de pé, porque eu vou precisar de toda ajuda para levantar Jared, mas se for preciso carregá-lo sozinho, eu vou fazer. – Jensen parou tomando fôlego, era a segunda vez naquele dia que ele falava para alguém que não ia desistir de Jared. E abrandando seu olhar continuou. – Mas será mais fácil com a sua ajuda, Chad. Eu sei como você é importante para Jared. Ele não desistiria da gente, não vamos desistir dele.

Chad mantinha o olhar preso no de Jensen e aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. Jensen tinha lhe feito retomar o bom senso, mesmo estando com medo também. E foi sentindo vergonha que Chad fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração.

- Me desculpa. – Chad voltava a encarar Jensen. – Você está certo. Jared... ele nunca desistiria de mim. É só que... vê-lo daquele jeito, tão distante, tão sem...

- Shhhh... Está tudo bem. – Jensen falava com Chad com a mão ainda em seu ombro. – Não tem sido fácil para gente também, hein? Cara está tudo bem. Eu mesmo sinto que vou surtar a qualquer momento. Por isso, eu preciso que você se recomponha agora, para estar firme e forte ao lado do Jay quando for a minha vez. Está certo?

Chad balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Agora, eu consigo ver. – Chad sorriu, vendo a cara de perdido de Jensen. – Sabe...O Jared sempre teve uma admiração por você e se dedicou para manter essa amizade mesmo... – Chad parou meio indeciso se continuava e vendo que o outro continuava calado prosseguiu. – Ele sempre gostou muito de você, Jensen. Sempre tão maduro e inteligente, ele falava. Ele dizia que você era a consciência dele e que eu não tinha com o que ficar preocupado porque nossa amizade é forte e verdadeira, assim como a de vocês, só que diferente.

Jensen permanecia calado. Ele não esperava isso de Chad e não sabia como interpretar o que tinha escutado. "_Como assim diferente? Será que Jared sabe o que eu sinto?"_ Então, Jensen foi arrancado mais uma vez de seus pensamentos por Chad.

– Acho que você deve entrar agora, Jensen. Jared tem sorte em lhe ter como amigo. Obrigado - Chad deu um meio sorriso a Jensen que retribui e virou-se para encarar a porta do quarto, a última barreira entre ele e Jared. Tomando fôlego e olhando mais uma vez para Chad, só que dessa vez com determinação, Jensen entrou no quarto.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Obrigada pelas reviews e pelos elogios, que são sempre bem vindos e me ajudam a saber se estou acertando.

Nota²: Para aqueles que me deixaram reviews perguntando pelo Jared, não foi ainda dessa vez que Jared vai apareceu, mas no próximo capítulo, prometo que vocês terão uma boa idéia do estado que eles se encontram.

Nota³: O nome Srennam surgiu como uma homenagem ao grande Kim Manners (é o nome dele ao contrário =p), já que eu não pude colocá-lo na história.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 4

Demorou alguns segundos para seus olhos se acostumarem com a penumbra do quarto e ele pudesse enxergar o contorno da cama e do corpo de Jared deitado, imóvel, a não ser pelo sobe e desce do seu peito. Jensen ficou um tempo parado como hipnotizado pelo movimento que era a prova que Jared estava vivo e uma vez dentro daquele quarto sem mais nada entre ele e o amigo, Jensen encontrou-se paralisado.

Pareceu que ele estava ali parado por anos, só observando Jared à distância, o sobe e desce do seu peito. Tomando fôlego e passando uma mão trêmula pelo rosto, Jensen iniciou seus passos com o olhar fixo em Jared, apesar de ainda não conseguir ver seu rosto, suas feições, com aqueles sinais que muitas vezes fizeram seus pensamentos irem longe. A cada passo, o barulho dos aparelhos ligados a Jared ficavam mais audíveis. Jensen parou ao lado da cama e começou a olhar com atenção para Jared, que tinha uma faixa numa das pernas, pequenos cortes e duas faixas em cada um dos braços. Soltando a respiração em alívio por ver que Jared não tinha aparentemente nenhum machucado mais grave, Jensen se virou para olhar o rosto do amigo e se assustou quando percebeu que Jared tinha os olhos abertos e voltados para ele. Jared, entretanto, não estava seguindo seus movimentos, seus olhos estavam na direção do rosto do mais velho, mas estavam sem foco, como se não estivessem realmente enxergando Jensen.

- Ei, amigão, que susto você me deu. – Jensen falava, mas os olhos de Jared continuavam sem foco. – Pode ir se preparando que você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, eu não vou sair do seu lado. Vamos ver quem de nós é o mais chato agora. – Enquanto falava, tomou a mão de Jared e pode sentir todo o corpo do amigo ficar tenso.

Jensen esperava arrancar alguma reação de Jared, mas não aquela. Para falar a verdade, aquela reação lhe deixava com nada, pois ele não sabia se Jared tinha consciência que era ele e, se tinha, o que isso significava? Que Jared não o queria por perto? Que não queria que ele o tocasse? Jensen balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos, e se inclinou um pouco, afagando, com uma mão, os cabelos de Jared, enquanto a outra ainda segurava firme a mão esquerda do amigo.

- Ei, ei... calma ai Jay, sou só eu, seu parceiro Jensen. – A emoção começa a ficar presa na garganta. – Não se preocupe, tá bem? Você está seguro agora. Eu estou aqui para lhe fazer companhia, você não está sozinho. – Se fosse possível, Jensen sentiu Jared ficar ainda mais tenso. Ele não entendia, estava fazendo alguma coisa errada? E por mais que tentasse encontrar algum sinal no olhar de Jared, esses se encontravam vazios. Aqueles olhos que sempre tinha sido um encanto, sempre com uma cor diferente, ora verdes, ora azuis, agora estavam num cinza sem brilho, sem a luz que nunca havia os abandonado antes.

"_Será que ele pensa que o abandonei? Deus... é tudo minha culpa, eu devia ter o alcançado. O que será que você passou nesses dois meses, sozinho e perdido? Eu não estava lá quando você precisou de mim. Não posso perder você, Jay. Por favor, não me afasta. Eu...". _

Sentindo as lágrimas voltarem, Jensen desviou o olhar e passou a observar novamente o corpo do amigo. Estava claro que Jared tinha perdido peso, ele não devia estar se alimentando direito se é que vinha se alimentando, assim como as olheiras apontavam para noites mal dormidas. Mas o que mais assustava era o olhar vazio, perdido. Jensen não estava acostumado com esse rosto sério.

- Jay... eu... eu sinto muito. – Jensen tentava falar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava segurar as lágrimas. Jared continuava tenso. – Eu não devia ter deixado você sozinho... eu... não estava lá quando você precisou de mim... Cara, eu tive tanto medo de não lhe encontrar... medo de...

Jensen enxugou uma lágrima que teimou em cair e sorrindo voltou-se para Jared.

- Sabe? Saddie e Harley estão morrendo de saudades de você. – Levantando a cabeça como a se lembrar de algo. – Eles têm sido de grande ajuda. Um conforto para mim, pois com eles do meu lado era como se você estivesse mais perto. – E lá estavam os sentimentos presos na garganta mais uma vez. – Saddie quando não estava comigo, ficava sentada em frente da porta por horas, como se tivesse esperando você voltar. Nós três estávamos... – Respirava, tentando evitar o choro que mais uma vez ameaçava cair. – Bem, pois trate de melhorar que você sabe que eu nunca fui de fazer esportes e eles estão ficando sedentários. – E num tom mais sério. – Eles sentem sua falta, Jay... Eu sinto sua falta. – E era isso, Jensen não conseguia mais ficar naquele quarto com Jared daquele jeito sem pode o abraçar, ele precisava respirar. – Acho melhor eu ir agora... Jim e Eric querem lhe ver também... mas eu... eu volto está bem? Eu volto.

E sem olhar para trás e sem controlar toda aquela emoção que lhe espetava o peito, tudo que havia sentindo nesses dois últimos meses, Jensen saiu do quarto. Saiu do quarto sem notar aquela única lágrima que descia pela face de Jared.

--------------------------------

Jensen fechou a porta e se encostou à parede, escorregando até se encontrar sentado no chão. Ele não chorava, por mais que quisesse as lágrimas não caiam agora. A imagem ainda viva em sua mente de Jared imóvel naquela cama com o olhar vazio. Jared parecia tão frágil, tão derrotado, tão pequeno. E foi pensando nisso que os curativos em cada braço do Jared lhe voltaram à mente junto com as palavras de Chad e Srennam.

"_Ele está morrendo, ele está morrendo..."_

"_com várias escoriações pelo corpo e alguns cortes"_

"_Aquele não é o nosso Jay..."_

"_o estado emocional de Jared é muito frágil..."_

"_Jensen, ele desistiu..."_

"_Jared está no momento letárgico..."_

"_ele está..."_

"_assegurar que ele não está sozinho e, assim, ele queira melhorar..."_

Jensen sentiu um frio na barriga e se levantou de súbito e se dirigiu a sala de espera. Jensen tinha parado tão de repente a porta que os presentes o olharam surpresos e preocupados, mas não tiveram tempo de lhe fazer nenhuma pergunta, uma vez que mal Jensen tinha parado, já estava se virando e partindo na direção contrária a que tinha vindo.

Com troca de olhares nervosos e sem saber realmente com quem se preocupar, se com Jensen ou com Jared. Jim acenou para os outros esperarem ali e partiu atrás de Jensen quase correndo. Não precisou correr muito, entretanto, pois apesar de apresado Jensen não corria e o alcançou antes de virar o corredor.

- Jensen. – Jim o tinha segurado pelo braço, o forçando a se virar. – O que aconteceu? É alguma coisa com Jared? Ele está bem? Você está bem?

- Jim? – Jensen parecia surpreso em ver o amigo ali, segurando seu braço com o conhecido olhar preocupado e paternal que ele se acostumou a ver em Bobby. E balançando a cabeça, tentou acalmar o amigo. – Não, não aconteceu mais nada com Jared. Desculpa se preocupei vocês é que...

- Jensen, você não quer tomar um café, sentar um pouco, conversar? – Jim tinha folgado o aperto, mas continuava segurando o braço de Jensen.

- Jim, muito obrigado, sério, mas agora eu não posso, eu preciso conversar com o doutor Srennam. Desculpe se eu preocupei a você e aos outros, mas...

- Jensen, calma. Não precisa pedir desculpas. Vamos tomar um café, se permita um tempo. Você mesmo disse que não houve mudança no estado de Jared.

Jensen encarou por aqueles olhos, que lhe passavam força e calma.

– Ok. – Jensen respirou fundo e deu um meio sorriso a Jim. – Acho que um café vai me cair muito bem agora.

- Exatamente o que eu falei. – Jim retribui o sorriso.

Eles se dirigiram a lanchonete do hospital, onde ordenaram dois copos de café, o de Jensen como sempre preto e sem açúcar. Enquanto tomavam seu café, ficaram em silêncio. Jensen tinha os pensamentos bem longe, pensava em Jared, nos seus curativos, nas palavras de Chad e do doutor Srennam e ele só queria poder conversar de uma vez com o médico.

- Jensen? – Jim chamou calmamente. – Sabe de uma coisa? Você realmente estava precisando de um pouco de café, você até ganhou uma corzinha.

Jensen sorriu, mas Jim pode registrar nos seus olhos uma tristeza e se perguntou o que tinha dito de errado.

– Jensen, falei alguma coisa...

- Não. Não, Jim, me desculpe. É só que... – dando mais um sorriso continuou. – Jared sempre dizia que nada melhor para levantar o meu ânimo do que uma boa caneca de café.

- Bem, Jared não estava completamente certo, não? – E sorriu abertamente perante o olhar confuso de Jensen. – Vamos lá, Jensen, todo mundo sabe que nada melhor para levantar seu ânimo que Jared e vice e versa. Ele sempre conseguiu isso num estalar de dedos. Poxa, ele levantava o astral de todo mundo a sua volta. E é por isso que está sendo tão difícil, não?

Jensen balançou a cabeça concordando, não confiando em suas palavras, não querendo que as lágrimas lhe voltassem.

- Jensen, todo mundo sabe sobre a ligação entre vocês dois. Vocês são perfeitos juntos, se completam. Até nas férias vocês programam algo para continuarem se vendo. Esses dois últimos meses não foram fáceis para nenhum de nós e eu sei que foram muito mais difíceis para você. – Olhando Jensen nos olhos, deu-lhe um sorriso paterno. – Mas lembre-se Jensen que você não está sozinho, você não precisa carregar tudo nas costas. Deixe-nos lhe ajudar um pouco. Todos nós queremos ver o nosso Jared de volta com sua inconfundível risada enchendo nossos ouvidos. Então, não hesite em pedir ajuda, está bem?

Jim não esperou Jensen responder, simplesmente deu um tapinha no seu ombro, se levantou e deixou Jensen lá pensando no que ele tinha acabado de falar. A cabeça de Jensen se encontrava um turbilhão de perguntas e dúvidas, mas ele se esforçou a pôr parte do que lhe incomodava de lado. Ele tinha uma prioridade no momento e foi com satisfação que após seguir pelo mesmo corredor por onde Jim tinha desaparecido, Jensen se deparou como o doutor Srennam.

- Doutor Srennam. – Jensen tinha ido ao seu encontro. – Acho que podemos conversar agora. – O médico olhava mais uma vez bem dentro dos olhos como o avaliando, e Jensen não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco incomodado, mas sustentou o olhar.

- Claro. Por favor, queira me acompanhar.

Srennam conduziu Jensen até sua sala, fechando a porta e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, pedindo Jensen que fizesse o mesmo na cadeira vaga a sua frente.

- Doutor. – Jensen começava a se sentir nervoso novamente. – Por favor, me diga qual é realmente a situação de Jared. Mais cedo, eu fiquei com a impressão de que você queria me falar algo e depois quando eu fui ver Jared... aqueles curativos...

Srennam respirou fundo e se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Senhor Ackles...

- Jensen, por favor.

- Jensen. – repetiu com um sorriso, mas voltando logo para sua expressão séria. – Eu não pretendo fazer rodeios, até porque parece que você já deduziu em que estado Jared foi trazido para cá. – Uma pequena pausa, enquanto observava atentamente todas as reações do jovem a sua frente. – Jared foi trazido para esse hospital porque foi encontrado num beco com os pulsos cortados. Ao que tudo indica, foi tentativa de suicídio, mas foi socorrido prontamente e não ocorre risco de vida.

Jensen esperava por isso, mas foi mais difícil do que achava que seria. No fundo, ele ainda tinha esperança de estar enganado, que Jared não tinha chegado a isso. Jared sempre tinha sido tão vivaz, sempre determinado e, apesar de jovem, sempre encarara seus problemas.

- Jensen, eu preciso que você entenda que Jared se encontra estável fisicamente, mas é seu estado psicológico que mais me preocupa. Ele se encontra subnutrido, perdeu muito peso em muito pouco tempo, duvido que estivesse se alimentando. Ele está fraco e apesar de não correr nenhum risco de vida, sua saúde está debilitada. – A cada nova informação, Srennam parava para observar Jensen. – Ele também tem algumas escoriações pelo corpo, que podem ser decorrência de alguma queda ou...

- Ou o quê, doutor? – Jensen que havia abaixado a cabeça, a levantou de súbito, encarando o médico sentado a sua frente.

- Ou de alguma briga. Se for esse o caso, temo dizer que pela forma dos machucados, Jared se deixou bater ou não teve a menor chance de defesa. – Jensen fechou o punho com tanta força que os nós estavam brancos. – Jensen, você está bem? – Srennam perguntou ao ver o jovem a sua frente ficar tenso de repente.

- Desculpe, doutor. Mas, eu não consigo imaginar o que Jared deve ter passado e eu não estava lá para ajudá-lo. – Jensen respirou tentando conter a súbita raiva que crescia.

- Jensen, tudo o que eu só sei é o que está diante dos meus olhos, mas a causa desses ferimentos é pura dedução, só Jared pode nos contar. Eu não saberia nem lhe informar se essa foi sua primeira tentativa ou se só agora ele partiu para a fase de fazer algo diretamente contra si.

- Eu... eu não entendo.

- Essa não é minha especialidade. Mas, eu posso dizer que um suicida não é só aquele que corta os próprios pulsos, ou tenta se jogar de uma ponte. Para falar a verdade, muitos desses começam com atos pequenos. Primeiro, podem deixar de comer, depois se entregarem ao álcool ou algum outro tipo de droga. Outros buscam provocar uma situação em que um terceiro faça isso, até que quando não agüentam mais, parte para medidas drásticas. Claro que existem os que vão logo para a última etapa.

Jensen permanecia calado, absorvendo tudo o que o médico tinha lhe explicado e tentando adivinhar a que Jared tinha se submetido durante esse tempo.

- Jensen, você precisa entender que Jared está em choque. A própria tentativa falha de suicídio pode tê-lo conduzido a essa letargia. Mas você vai precisar ter muito cuidado e paciência com ele. Ele pode tentar de novo. – Jensen o olhava com medo e Srennam não pode deixar de sentir tristeza em ver tanta dor naqueles olhos verdes. – Eu sei que não deve ser fácil e que muitas vezes nos sentimos desmotivados diante da falta de resposta do outro...

- Ele não me quer por perto. – Jensen falou de repente.

- O quê? – O médico se surpreendeu com aquela frase. – Você não me disse que dividem a mesma casa?

- Ele não me quer perto dele. Eu... entrei... fui vê-lo e... segurei sua mão, mas... mas ele ficou tenso, como se não me quisesse por perto. – E para surpresa de Jensen, ele viu um meio sorriso em Srennam.

- Jensen, isso é bom. Você precisa entender que no estado em que ele se encontra, ele vai tentar afastar todos e vai tentar se fechar. – Srennam parou um instante. – Mas se ele reagiu a você, quer dizer que você o pode alcançar, Jensen. Não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil, mas essa reação mostra que ele o sentiu.

- Me sentiu? – Jensen não esperava isso.

- Jensen, desde que foi trazido para o hospital Jared só reagiu quando foi chamado pelo nome. Ele, numa reação rápida, afastou a mão, desde então, Jared não demonstrou mais nenhuma reação nem que tinha consciência das pessoas a sua volta. – E tentando passar um pouco de esperança ao jovem a sua frente, Srennam continuou com um sorriso. – Tudo bem que parte dessa falta de resposta é da medicação, mas você vê agora, Jensen? Ele reagiu a você e isso significa que ele o sentiu. Eu falei com o senhor Murray. Ele estava muito abalado e disse que Jared tinha permanecido inerte o tempo todo com os olhos fixos no teto, sem foco.

"_No teto?",_ Jensen parecia um pouco desnorteado e seus pensamentos estavam a mil. _"Não. Os olhos estavam sem foco, sim, mas... não estavam voltados para teto... por um momento eu pensei que ele estava me observando... seus olhos apesar de fixos no meu rosto... não estavam me enxergando, certo?... a não ser..."_. Jensen não conseguia evitar, mas sentia seu coração a mil. Jared tinha reagido a ele. A ele e a mais ninguém. Tinha olhado para ele, sabia que era ele ali. E a esperança ganhava força em Jensen.

Srennam observava Jensen, tentando imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do jovem a sua frente, ele tinha certeza que havia uma ligação muito forte entre esses jovens atores, pois numa única visita Jensen tinha conseguido mais do que todos até agora e não pode deixar de ter certa esperança que seu jovem paciente se recuperasse, quem sabe até mais cedo do que ele esperava.

- Jensen...

Nesse momento, houve uma batida na porta, que apesar de leve, assustou Jensen, e uma enfermeira entreabriu a porta.

- Desculpe, Dr. Srennam, mas o senhor está sendo solicitado no quarto 404. – A enfermeira falou meio receosa em interromper a conversa.

- Um momento e já estarei lá. – Srennam respondeu e esperou a jovem enfermeira fechar a porta. – Jensen, eu não sei se você tem consciência do quanto você conseguiu de Jared nessa única visita. E agora tenho certeza que se tem alguém que pode resgatar Jared de dentro dele mesmo, esse é você. Eu estava receoso por ele não ter ninguém da família por perto. – Jensen continuava calado, observando o médico com olhos surpresos. – Repito que não vai ser fácil, e não se sinta desanimado se da próxima vez você não conseguir nada. Mas, eu confio que você vai conseguir, confio no que liga vocês dois. Estou certo em acreditar que você não desistirá? – Srennam o olhava nos olhos.

- Nunca. – Foi a única palavra que Jensen conseguiu pronunciar.

- Bom. – Srennam já tinha se levantado e passando uma mão pelo ombro de Jensen saiu.

Jensen sentia um misto de sentimentos: preocupação, angústia, esperança e alívio. "_Eu não vou deixar você cair nesse abismo que está se jogando, Jay. Se o médico estiver certo, você está me deixando te segurar. Agora, eu vou fazer você me segurar de volta para eu pode lhe puxar"._

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Eu sei que está tendo pouco de J2, eu mesma estou me surpreendo em escrever tanto sobre o Jensen, mas talvez tenha mais capítulo sem Jared. Depois é só J2. \o/

Nota2: Obrigada pelas reviews e por me ajudarem nessa fic, dando suas opiniões.

Nota3: Não sei praticamente nada de medicina e seus procedimentos, então desconsiderem se eu falei alguma grande besteira =p.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 5

Jensen voltou à sala de espera ainda perdido em pensamentos, mas com a expressão bem mais leve, apesar de não todo despreocupado.

- Ei, Jensen. – Uma voz o chamou e virando-se na direção dela, Jensen deparou-se com dois olhos azuis caminhando em sua direção.

- Misha?

- Oi. Eu... eu sinto muito pelo Jared, Ben nos falou do estado dele antes de ir embora e mandou avisar que amanhã, ele estará aqui de novo. – Misha apertou a mão de Jensen e deu um leve sorriso. – Mas é ótimo terem encontrado ele.

Jensen não falou nada, mas retribui o sorriso, observando Misha com cuidado. "_Ele parece nervoso. Tudo isso é preocupação com o Jay? Não, eu devo estar imaginando, Jared está estável, não tem com o quê ele está nervoso, mas sim aliviado"_. E então de repente algo estalou na mente de Jensen.

- Espera, você disse 'ele _nos_ falou'? – Jensen perguntou, notando Misha ficar tenso e então alguém que ele não tinha notado, falou ao seu lado.

- Oi, Jensen. – Os olhos de Jensen alargaram-se diante da surpresa e por alguns segundos ele ficou sem reação.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen sibilou, deixando clara a raiva em sua voz.

- Eu vim vê-lo, você não pode me impedir disso.

- O que está acontecendo? – Misha falou claramente surpreso com a reação de Jensen, e se virou para a outra pessoa do seu lado. – Você me disse que não tinha problema, que vocês estavam numa boa.

- Como você teve a cara de pau de vir aqui depois de tudo que você fez? – Jensen olhava como se não enxergasse e com certeza, não tinha ouvido Misha. – Você não vai chegar um centímetro perto dele. Só por cima de mim.

- Jensen, não seja tão controlador. Jared não é seu, apesar de você querer que seja. – o cinismo era claro naquela voz.

- Genevieve! – Jensen se viu barrado por Misha, que havia chamado pelo nome dela em repreensão. – Jensen, me desculpa, eu não fazia idéia...

- Acho que você deve ir embora agora mesmo se você sabe o que é melhor para você. – os três olharam surpresos e se deparam com Chad que entrava na sala. Sua expressão estava fechada e ele tremia de raiva. – Porque eu, ao contrário do Jensen, não vou sentir nenhum remorso em te dar o que você merece.

Genieveve olhou de Jensen para Chad e pareceu considerar sua situação por um momento.

– Ok, eu estou indo embora. – começou a andar, parando na porta e voltando-se para Jensen com um sorriso antes de sair. – Mas, eu ainda não desisti.

- Que porra ela tava fazendo aqui? – Chad soltou, virando-se para Jensen e Misha. – Como ela ousou? Ah se eu pudesse dar o que ela merece.

- Se acalma Chad, ela já foi, pelo menos por enquanto. – Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto como querendo controlar o ânimo.

- Eu... Desculpem-me. – Misha estava abalado e sem jeito. – Eu não devia tê-la trazido aqui.

- Você a trouxe aqui! – Chad gritou e avançava na direção de Misha.

- Chad, para. – Jensen segurava um braço de Chad. – Ele não sabe, está certo? Ninguém sabe. Jared não quis que ninguém soubesse.

- Mas... eu pensei que esse era o motivo dela ter saído da série.

- Não. Jared nunca envolveria Supernatural nisso, você sabe como ele é. – Jensen suspirou. – Eric não renovou o contrato dela porque, apesar das tentativas de Jared em manter as aparências, ficou claro que havia acontecido algo entre os dois, não havia clima, então Ruby dançou. – Chad balançou a cabeça, assinalando que tinha entendido.

- Me desculpem. Eu só sabia que os dois não vinham se falando e ela me disse que precisava vê-lo e que eles tinham se acertado. – Misha olhava para os dois

- Cara, relaxa. – Chad ainda estava sério. – Me desculpe, só de ouvir o nome dela eu perco a calma e fui pego de surpresa vendo ela justamente aqui. Conhecendo mesmo o Jared, você não tinha como saber. Tudo bem.

- Acho... que é melhor eu ir embora. – Misha ainda estava sem jeito pela aquela situação que ele inocentemente tinha contribuído a criar.

- Misha, não precisa. Jared gosta de você. Ele apreciaria saber que você esteve aqui. – Jensen tentava assegurar o outro. – Por favor, não foi sua culpa. – E tentando mudar de assunto, perguntou. – E cadê o resto de pessoal?

- Jim e Kripke foram ver Jared, o resto do pessoal foi embora. – Misha respondeu.

- A Dan também foi embora? – Jensen perguntou sem entender.

- Não. Ela tá na lanchonete, tomando um café. Eu estava com ela agora a pouco. – Chad informou com um sorriso, que Jensen preferiu não tentar decifrar.

- Alguém está falando em mim? – Danneel entrava enquanto Chad terminava de falar e sorria para ele.

- Só estava perguntando por onde você andava. – Jensen respondeu.

- Jen, querido, você não achou que eu deixaria você aqui sozinho sem nem ao menos lhe avisar, achou? – Danneel tentou colocar uma cara de indignada.

- Claro que não, só estranhei não ver você por aqui. – Jensen sorria.

A mudança no clima estava clara, mas havia alguém que ainda se sentia incomodado.

- Jensen, sério, acho melhor eu ir embora. No momento, eu não estou me sentindo muito a vontade aqui.

- Tudo bem, então, mas, por favor, não deixe de voltar. – Jensen apertava a mão que Misha estendia. E lançava ao mesmo tempo um olhar de 'não pergunte' para Danneel. – Eu gostaria que você viesse e sei que Jared também.

Misha cumprimentou os demais e já estava saindo quando Jensen o chamou.

- Misha, você poderia dar uma carona a Dan? – E virando-se para Danneel, falou antes que ela pudesse reclamar. – Vamos lá Dan, não tem por que você ficar aqui. Eu e o Chad podemos sobreviver a uma noite no hospital. Prometo que não vamos nos matar e você precisa descansar e além do mais preciso que você me faça um favor. – Jensen tinha tomado as mãos de Danneel nas suas. – Preciso que você deixe algumas coisas prontas para quando Jared for liberado. Pelo que o médico andou me falando, isso não vai demorar a acontecer.

- Quê? – Chad tinha no rosto um verdadeiro sorriso.

- Isso mesmo, o médico disse que Jared está estável, então não teria muito motivo mantê-lo aqui.

Todos sorriam aliviados e diante disso Danneel concordou em aceitar a carona de Misha e ir para casa de Jensen e Jared. Assim, que os dois saíram, entretanto, Jensen virou sério para o loiro que permaneceu com ele.

- Chad.

- Que foi Jensen? – Chad ficou apreensivo com olhar sério de Jensen. – Você não falou que ele logo vai ser liberado?

- Sim, Chad, eu realmente acho que não isso vai demorar a acontecer. – Jensen olhava nos olhos do outro. – Mas, tem umas coisas que você precisa saber. Vou precisar da sua ajuda, Chad.

Eles se sentaram e ficaram conversando por algum tempo, onde Jensen manteve Chad a par de sua conversa com o Dr. Srennam. Eles evitaram falar sobre Genevieve e logo depois Jim e Kripke se juntaram a eles na sala de espera para falar que estavam indo.

Depois que os dois saíram, Jensen e Chad caminharam ao quarto de Jared. Uma vez lá, constataram que Jared estava dormindo, mas não era um sono calmo, possivelmente induzido pelos medicamentos. Jensen se acomodou numa cadeira ao lado de Jared e Chad numa perto da janela onde ficou com o olhar preso na paisagem lá fora. Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada e assim se preparam para passar a noite com Jared. Jensen não desviou o olhar de Jared até cai no sono.

-----------------

Dois dias tinha se passado desde aquela primeira noite no hospital, que havia se prolongado na sala de espera enquanto Jensen colocava Chad a par da situação de Jared. Desde então, os dois mal tinham saído do lado de Jared sempre se revezando e gastando o menor tempo necessário fora do hospital, sempre contando com ajuda dos demais que continuaram visitando Jared sempre que possível. Logo, o assunto Genevieve, como outros, foi esquecido.

Jensen já começava a achar que tinha se precipitado ao pensar que Jared logo seria liberado. Foi quando em plena tarde, numa hora que Chad tinha saído e Jensen se encontrava sozinho com Jared que Srennam entrou no quarto, chamando Jensen a parte.

- Jensen – Srennam começou logo que Jensen tinha fechado a porta a suas costas. – Jared tem feito muito bem nesses dias, apesar de ainda um pouco abaixo do peso, mas não se encontra mais desidratado. Seus cortes estão cicatrizando e os demais hematomas estão clareando. Diante desse quadro, estarei liberando-o amanhã.

- Obrigado por tudo, doutor. – Jensen apertava a mão do médico dando um verdadeiro sorriso. – Você não sabe como essa notícia me deixa aliviado.

- Mas lembre-se, Jensen, Jared ainda se encontra muito debilitado. Ele ainda precisa muito de ajuda e ele precisará seguir uma dieta para recuperar seu peso, além de alguns medicamentos que estarei receitando.

- Eu sei, doutor, e eu estarei ao lado dele. – Jensen falou com determinação.

Quando o médico balançou a cabeça, mostrando que escutou exatamente o que queria e começou a andar na outra direção, Jensen se virou e entrou novamente no quarto. Este não estava escuro como da primeira vez que ele tinha entrado, dando um ar mais vivo. O sol da tarde entrava pela janela, havia um jarro com flores do lado da cama onde Jared encontrava-se deitado com os olhos fechados, mas Jensen sabia que ele não dormia.

Jensen, olhando bem para seu amigo deitado na cama, suspirou antes de se aproximar. Ele caminhou até o lado da cama, sentando-se na poltrona que ele e Chad vinham dividindo nesses últimos dias ao lado de Jared. Ao se sentar, sentiu Jared abri os olhos, mas não tinha se virado para lhe encarar.

- Ei, amigão. – Jensen se aproximou, buscando uma visão melhor do rosto de Jared. – Que bom lhe encontrar acordado, tenho ótimas noticias. Acabei de falar com o Dr. Srennam e ele me falou que amanhã você receberá alta. – Escutando essas últimas palavras, Jared virou seu rosto para Jensen, prendendo seus olhos nos verdes do amigo como há muito tempo ele não tinha feito.

- Pois é, não é um máximo? – Jensen continuou animado. Jared não sorria, mas estava olhando para ele, e como Jensen sentia falta daqueles olhos nos seus mesmo ainda estando longe de recuperarem aquele brilho habitual. – Imagina a festa que o maluco do Chad vai fazer. Por falar nele, aposto como ele logo estará aqui, já faz uma hora que ele saiu, dizendo precisar de um banho rápido. Uma verdadeira donzela, o cara demora mais que você para ficar pronto. Mas quem não ver a hora de lhe ver em casa são Saddie e Harley. – Ao falar o nome dos cachorros, entretanto, Jared virou rosto e Jensen viu uma lágrima descer silenciosa.

Jensen se xingou mentalmente, e vendo Jared assim, aquele sentimento que ele vinha carregando no peito por tanto tempo começou a ficar mais forte. Jared precisa de aconchego, ele queria dar aconchego a Jared. E sem se conter, sem pensar duas vezes Jensen tomou uma das mãos de Jared na sua e repousou a outra no rosto do amigo, enxugando-lhe a lágrima. Ao perceber o tinha feito, Jensen já se preparava para ser afastado, como todas as outras vezes nesses dois últimos dias Jared tinha feito quando alguém buscava algum contato com ele, mas para sua surpresa, Jensen sentiu Jared procurar por seu toque e apertar sua mão no que Jensen apertou de volta. E Deus, como era bom sentir Jared, tocar Jared. Jensen não estava acostumado a Jared evitando contato físico, se afastando, principalmente, dele. E como Jensen sentia falta disso.

- Shhhhh. – Jensen agora afagava os cabelos de Jared, tentando passar segurança e conforto. – Tudo vai ficar bem agora, Jay. Eu estou aqui e prometo que não vou para lugar nenhum. Você não está sozinho.

Jared abriu os olhos que tinha fechado ao se permitir ser confortado por Jensen, e voltou a olhar para o amigo com os olhos marejados. – Jensen... – Jared balançou a cabeça, mas não continuou, fechando os olhos, após falar pela primeira vez desde que foi trazido para o hospital.

- Ei, tá tudo bem, não precisa falar nada agora. – Jensen falava com carinho com o coração saltando no peito ao som da voz de Jared chamando por seu nome. – Não se preocupe.

Jensen continuou afagando os cabelos de Jared e falando com o amigo usando palavras carinhosas, o guiando a um sono tranqüilo pela primeira vez, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo desde que todo esse pesadelo começou. E assim, Jensen permaneceu, se deixando perder na alegria que seu coração sentia por estar confortando Jared, por ter ouvido a voz do amigo, que nem percebeu quando Chad entrou no quarto e ficou observando a cena sorrindo por alguns minutos até se fazer notar, quebrando a magia em que Jensen se encontrava, para só então Jensen se lembrar da novidade e lhe contar. E como ele havia previsto, Chad soltou um grito de felicidade, pedindo logo depois desculpa com o olhar, como uma criança que acaba de fazer bagunça sem querer, quando recriminado por Jensen, mas Jared não acordou como também não soltou a mão de Jensen.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Demorou um pouco mais, mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Eu fiquei em dúvida sobre postar essa parte sobre a Genevieve, mas eu realmente gostei dela. Agora vou deixar vocês na curiosidade, pois é algo que eu pretendo guardar para o futuro =p.

Nota2: E como prometido, a partir do próximo capitulo terá bastante Jared =D. Obrigada pelas reviews e por me ajudarem nessa fic, dando suas opiniões. Aprecio cada palavra.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 6

O caminho do hospital para casa estava sendo feito num silêncio incomum e desconfortante. Jared não havia mais trocado uma palavra com ninguém e Jensen e Chad trocavam olhares preocupados, os quais passavam despercebidos por Jared que mantinha a cabeça encostada na janela do carro com o olhar perdido.

Não agüentando esse silêncio tão incomum, pelo menos, quando Jared se encontrava no carro, Cliff limpou a garganta.

- É realmente muito bom vê-lo garoto. Senti muito sua falta. – Jared nem demonstrou ter escutado.

- Jared? – Jensen chamou, no que Jared olhou para ele e depois procurou o olhar de Cliff pelo espelho retrovisor, balançando a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento para logo em seguida voltar para a posição que estava.

Jensen procurou a mão de Jared e tentou esconder o olhar machucado quando este se afastou do seu toque e olhou para Cliff, tentando um sorriso.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Quando chegaram em casa, Jensen saiu na frente para abrir a porta seguido por Chad e um Jared desanimado.

- Eu nem consigo imaginar a festa que Saddie e Harley vão fazer quando o verem, Jay. – Jensen falava enquanto abria a porta sem olhar na direção de Jared. – Se é possível, eles mais que todos, sentiram sua falta.

Jensen abriu a porta, dando passagem para Jared que permanecia com os olhos abaixados e as mãos nos bolsos, e para Chad que entrou logo em seguida. Fechando a porta Jensen recomeçou a falar, ele estava animado em ter Jared em casa novamente e pensava que aqui ele conseguiria ter seu Jared de volta.

- Eles estão na garagem, me dê só um minuto que eu vou lá e... Jay? Ei, Jared, espera. – Mas Jared já tinha subido as escadas e desaparecia no corredor. Jensen fez menção de segui-lo, mas sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Não. Dê um tempo para ele. Ele deve tá querendo ficar sozinho. – Chad retirava sua mão de Jensen.

- E esse é exatamente o problema, Chad! Ele não tem que ficar sozinho. – Jensen falava como se Chad não enxergasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – E se ele tentar alguma coisa e se ele... – A voz de Jensen falhou e ele se sentou, colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

Jensen sentiu quando Chad sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Eu sei, cara – Chad suspirou – Você acha que eu não tenho esse medo também? Mas, eu sei que não vai ajudar em nada, ficarmos em cima dele. O que não quer dizer que vamos deixá-lo lidar com tudo isso sozinho.

Jensen levantou a cabeça e encarou o jovem loiro a sua frente.

– Quem é você e o que fez com o Chad que eu conheço?

- Ha ha ha. – Chad levantou-se e virou para Jensen. – Eu sempre fui o inteligente da dupla, por que você acha que Jared sempre procurou meus conselhos? As pessoas que me subestimam. – e com um sorriso nada inocente. – Além do mais, isso me ajuda com as garotas. – e dirigiu-se para cozinha.

Jensen ainda estava sacudindo a cabeça e pensando como isso tudo seria mais difícil sem ajuda de Chad quando foi atingido por uma grande bola de pêlo amarela.

- Ei, Harley, amigão. – Jensen começou a acariciar sua pelagem. – Se comportou enquanto estive fora? Espero que vocês não tenham dado muito trabalho a Dan... – Foi quando sentiu que algo estava faltando. – Harley, cadê a Saddie?

Jensen foi até a cozinha. Chad, pelo aroma, preparava café, e só o cheiro fez Jensen se senti melhor. – Chad, cadê a Saddie?

- Eu não sei, Jensen. – e parando o que estava fazendo e virando-se para Jensen. – Quando cheguei aqui ela estava a ponto de derrubar a porta e saiu em disparada assim que eu a abrir.

Foi, então, que eles escutaram latidos e Jensen percebeu que Harley não estava mais ao seu lado. Jensen e Chad trocaram olhares antes de seguirem para o único lugar onde eles poderiam estar.

Ainda não tinha alcançado o topo da escada quando escutaram Jared gritando e uma porta se fechando com força. Assim, que acabaram de subir os últimos degraus, viram dois cachorros encarando muito tristes uma porta. Harley correu até Jensen, como uma criança corre pedindo colo após ter levado uma chamada. Jensen fez um carinho no animal e olhou para Chad que tinha uma expressão muito preocupada, pois Jared podia ter dias horríveis, mas ele nunca tinha tratado mal seus cachorros.

- Vamos, Harley, vamos dá uma volta, - Jensen voltou-se para Saddie. – Saddie, garota, você também. – mas, Saddie nem se moveu, continuando a olhar para porta fechada a sua frente. – Saddie, venha cá! Vamos! – Por fim, Jensen desceu com um Harley triste e um Chad preocupado, sabendo que não havia nada que tirasse Saddie dali.

"_Fique de olho nele, garota". _Jensen pensou, lançando um ultimo olhar pra Saddie.

-------------------------------

Jared tinha ido direto para seu quarto, fechando a porta ao entrar sem se incomodar em ligar as luzes ou abrir as cortinas, ficando parado ali, encostado na porta por alguns segundos, antes de caminhar até a cama e deitar numa posição bem encolhida.

Ele nem saberia dizer se as lágrimas tinham começado a cair agora, ou antes dele entrar no quarto. Fechando os olhos, ele se deixou chorar.

"_Por que eu não posso simplesmente desaparecer? Não sentir nada? Dói tanto. Por que não me deixaram morrer? É tudo minha culpa, eu só os faço sofrerem mais ainda."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando escutou movimento no corredor e, por instante, pensou ser Jensen, quando, então, escutou um choramingar e uma pata batendo contra porta. Jared não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse quem era, ele sabia que só podia ser Saddie, uma vez, que Harley era o mais estabanado.

- Saddie, vá embora. – Jared, agora, chorava mais forte. – Eu não mereço sua companhia, garota. Eu não mereço o carinho ninguém.

Foi quando Jared escutou patas correndo, logo seguido pelos latidos alegres de Harley.

- Harley, fica quieto e me deixa em paz! – Jared sentiu uma raiva desconhecida, crescendo pelo seu peito. "_Como o mundo podia continuar vivendo como tudo estivesse bem?"_ – Me deixem em paz todos vocês. – disse num sussurro.

Mas Harley não parou, o animal estava radiante por ter seu amado dono de volta em casa, afinal, fazia mais de dois meses que ele não via Jared.

Aquele barulho, entretanto, estava deixando Jared atordoado e ele só tomou conta do que estava fazendo quando se viu abrindo a porta e gritando com raiva com Harley e Saddie, as lágrimas ainda descendo-lhe pela face.

- Eu falei para me deixarem em paz! – fechando a porta com força logo em seguida.

Percebendo o silêncio e depois de um tempo o choramingar de Harley, Jared se sentiu péssimo. _"Será que só consigo machucar as pessoas ao meu redor. Como pude gritar com eles? Eu nunca fiz algo assim"_. Com esses pensamentos, Jared escorregou pela porta até chegar ao chão, sentando e abraçando as pernas.

Ele escutou quando Jensen confortou Harley e chamou ele e Saddie para deixá-lo sozinho. Quando Jensen chamou Saddie pela segunda vez, Jared se encontrou dividido entre a vontade de Saddie ir com Jensen e dela ficar ali com ele.

Ouvindo passos descendo a escada, Jared pensou que Saddie tinha decidido ir com o loiro. "_Muito bem, Jared, é isso que você vai conseguir. Afastar a todos, terminando, assim, sozinho."_ Jared tentava conter o choro, apertando mais as pernas. Ficou desse jeito por mais algum tempo, até o cansaço o vencer e ele adormecer ali mesmo no chão do seu quarto.

Do lado de fora, logo após Jared adormecer, Saddie saiu da posição em que estava sentada, encarando a porta, e se aproximou o máximo, aconchegando-se e permanecendo ali deitada.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Mais um capítulo e para aqueles que estavam querendo mais Jared, aqui está. E vai ser, assim, de agora em diante. Bastante Jared e Jensen, mas ainda tem um pouco de angst vindo.

Nota2: Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelas reviews, ela me ajudam e muito nessa fic. Aprecio cada palavra.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 7

Mais dois dias haviam se passado e nenhum avanço tinha sido alcançado. Jared continuava recluso em seu quarto, não saia de lá nem deixava Saddie e Harley entrar. Harley com o tempo não tentou mais entrar no quarto, mas Jensen nunca o tinha visto tão triste, nem quando Jared estava desaparecido por dois meses. Saddie, pelo contrário, continuava firme e forte na sua vigília, saindo de perto da porta do quarto o mínimo possível.

Chad estava cada vez mais inquieto, ele não era uma pessoa de ficar sentado, esperando a fada azul chegar, apesar de ter sido quem pediu calma a Jensen. Na verdade, ambos estavam cada vez mais frustrados. Eles não sabiam o que fazer e Jared não os deixavam se aproximar, afastava-os. Isso era algo que machucava. Jensen já não agüentava ver Jared daquele jeito e o que é pior, ele não vinha comendo e Jensen simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

O dia tinha acabado de amanhecer e Jared acordou mais uma vez sobressaltado. Estava virando rotina ser despertado por um pesadelo. Olhando ao redor ainda meio desorientado, demorou um pouco para perceber onde estava. Seu quarto continuava do mesmo jeito do primeiro dia, sempre com as cortinas fechadas.

Jared se levantou devagar e sentou na cama. Encostado na cabeceira voltou a se aninhar, abraçando as pernas. Ele não chorava, mas a dor no seu peito continuava lá e, se possível, mais forte. Ele odiava ficar ali no seu quarto, cercado de fotografias com rostos felizes. Sentia a raiva voltar juntamente com a vontade de quebrar tudo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia reunir forças para sair dali e encarar o mundo.

Encostando a cabeça, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A casa estava em silêncio e ele se perguntava se Jensen e Chad tinham saído. "_Eles devem ter ido embora. Como se eles fossem continuar aqui. Quem iria querer?"_. Jared balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos, se encolhendo ao máximo. "_Não, Jensen falou que ia ficar comigo, que não ia me deixar sozinho. Mas por quê? Por que ele também não me deixa?"._

Com esse pensamento, Jared olhou para porta e considerou, por um momento, descer e ver se Jensen encontrava-se em casa, além de pedir desculpas para Saddie e Harley pelo primeiro dia, mas, mais uma vez, não tinha forças para se mover, a não ser se encolher mais. Era fácil permanecer ali no seu quarto, tentando se esconder de tudo e de todos, fingindo que tudo não passava de um pesadelo do qual ele não conseguia acordar.

Uma leve batida na porta o puxou de seus pensamentos e, por breve momento, ele sentiu medo, apesar de não saber bem do que, até escutar a voz do outro lado.

- Jay? – Seu nome foi pronunciado de forma receosa, mas com tanto carinho que lhe aqueceu o coração e Jared fechou os olhos se perdendo nessa sensação.

- Jared, você está acordado? – Jensen estava do outro lado da porta. – Eu estou entrando.

Jared ficou observando a porta abrir aos poucos e logo depois Jensen entrou com uma bandeja na mão, caminhando até ele. Sentando na beirada da cama, Jensen depositou a bandeja ao seu lado e voltou sua atenção para Jared.

- Ei, conseguiu dormir um pouco? – Jensen olhava para aquela figura a sua frente, não acreditando que um dia pudesse ver Jared tão... pequeno. – Jay, conseguiu descansar? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta e hesitou um pouco antes de esticar o braço para afastar os cabelos dos olhos do mais novo. Jared fechou os olhos ao leve toque da mão de Jensen e depois respondeu a pergunta com um leve sinal de cabeça.

Jensen conteve um suspiro de decepção ao não receber nenhuma palavra de Jared, mas ainda não estava disposto a desistir.

- Olha aqui essas deliciosas panquecas que eu fiz para você. – Nesse instante Jared virou o seu olhar para Jensen. – Ok, ok, não fui eu quem fez e sim Chad, mas eu já provei e acredite ou não, estão muito boas. Eu sugeri um prato mais saudável, mas ele me lembrou que panquecas fazem mais o seu tipo.

Enquanto Jensen falava, Jared não conseguiu frear as memórias de quando sua mãe fazia o seu prato preferido quando ele estava doente e lhe contava historias, acariciando seus cabelos até ele pegar no sono. Seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas quando escutou Jensen chamando seu nome.

- Jay? Que foi? Foi algo que eu falei? – Jensen observava Jared, mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de frustração diante da falta de respostas do amigo, a não ser pelos leves balançar de cabeça.

- Jay, por favor, não faz isso, me deixa te ajudar. Fala comigo. – Jensen tinha se aproximado, mas, sentindo Jared ficar tenso, abaixou a cabeça e se levantou rumo à porta. – Pelo menos, coma algo.

Jensen já havia alcançado a porta e se preparava para abri-la.

- Jen? – a voz de Jared saiu insegura, mas manteve Jensen parado com o coração a mil, rezando para que ele o pedisse para ficar.

- Sim, Jay? – E se xingou por sua voz ter saído trêmula.

Jared mordeu os lábios e chegou a abrir e fechar a boca antes de responder. – Nada. – E se virou para não encarar Jensen e ver a tristeza que sabia estar naqueles olhos verdes.

Jensen aliviou a pressão que estava colocando na maçaneta e fechou a porta, se dirigindo para cozinha. Tinha acabado de entrar na conzinha, quando escutou um longo suspiro.

- Pela sua cara, não foi muito bem, não é? – Chad estava sentado à mesa e observava Jensen com atenção.

- Não. – Foi a única coisa que Jensen pronunciou antes de se juntar ao mais novo, colocando o rosto entre as mãos. – Cara, isso é frustrante. Ele não me deixa ajudar!

- Você tá falando isso para mim que nem sequer encostar nele consigo?

O clima entre os dois estava cada vez mais tenso, um puro reflexo do pouco avanço com Jared. E escutando o tom usado por Chad, Jensen não pode deixar de sentir certo ciúme e estaria mentindo se dissesse que seu coração não vibrou por ser o único que Jared permitia aproximação, mesmo sendo egoísta da sua parte. Depois desse comentário, ficaram calados por alguns minutos. Jensen acariciava Harley e Chad olhava para uma mancha na mesa como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no momento, um evitando fazer contato com o outro ou reiniciar a conversa.

- Bem, acho que não vou conseguir nunca ficando parado aqui. – Chad falou de repente, quebrando o silêncio e saindo da cozinha sem dar tempo para que Jensen falasse alguma coisa.

Ao contrário de Jensen, Chad não bateu na porta, mas a abriu devagar. Jared ainda estava na mesma posição de quando Jensen tinha saído do quarto. Entretanto, ao escutar passos a suas costas se virou.

- Jen?

- Não. Chad. – O loiro falou ao se sentar na cama e não pode deixar de perceber um breve desapontamento no olhar de Jared e respirando fundo continuou. – Jensen está na cozinha com Harley. – E lançou um olhar para a bandeja ao lado do amigo. – Jay, você não comeu nada. Vamos lá amigão, não se entregue assim. Você sempre foi duro na queda.

Nada, nada além do silêncio. Jared continuava ali, todo encolhido com o olhar perdido. Mas, em seu peito havia uma tempestade de sentimentos.

- Jared! Qual é, cara! Você não teve culpa em nada do que aconteceu. A vida continua pra você. – Nesse instante, Jared olhou para Chad e este só pode ver raiva. Chad se surpreendeu ao ver isso nos olhos do amigo. Jared nunca tinha lhe olhado assim, mas Chad não era de recuar quando tinha algo para dizer. – Não adianta me olhar assim. Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade. Jared, você está vivo e ainda há gente que lhe ama e quer o seu bem. Você acha que Sharon ia q...

- Não. – Jared levantou a cabeça e apesar da voz ter soado baixa, ele tremia. – Não fale o que minha mãe ia querer porque você não sabe, eu não sei e nunca vou saber, porque ELA ESTÁ MORTA!!! – Chad tinha recuado e encarava Jared, agora, agitado. – Então não venha com esse papo para cima de mim, porque você não sabe o que eu estou sentido, você nem pode imaginar. Acha que eu consigo ver o mundo continuar a viver e sorrir enquanto aquilo que me era mais importante foi tirado?! Não, você não sabe, por que o mundo sempre girou ao redor do seu umbigo, não é, Chad? – Jared parou diante do olhar machucado do amigo e por um momento hesitou, mas aquela raiva de si e de todos estava lhe sufocando e ele sentiu prazer em machucar alguém, em não ser o único ferido. – Pois bem, nem todo mundo consegue aquilo que quer como você, o grande Chad Michael Murray. Então não me venha falar merda!

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Jensen tinha corrido escada acima ao escutar a voz alterada de Jared com o coração a mil.

Nem Chad nem Jared prestaram atenção em Jensen que havia parado a porta, receoso de se aproximar. Jensen via como Jared estava agitado e tremia, mas Chad não estava nada melhor.

- Jay? – Chad fez menção de se aproximar de novo do amigo, mas esse se levantou de supetão, se afastando. – Eu não...

- Não me toque. – Jared tremia mais do que tudo. – Não preciso da sua pena, pode ir viver sua vida feliz e de festinhas, não se prenda por mim.

- E isso mesmo que você quer, Jared? – Chad tinha os olhos rasos d'água. – Você quer que eu vá embora? – Mas, Jared não respondeu nem lhe encarou. – Me responde!

- Chad, por favor, tenha calma... – Jensen se dirigiu para o loiro a sua frente.

- Não, Jensen. Não. Eu quero que ele me responda, porque se é isso mesmo que ele quer, eu irei. – Chad tinha a visão embaçada ao falar com Jensen, mas voltou-se para Jared. – Então, Jared, é isso que você quer? – Silêncio. – Anda, porque eu estou aqui esperando e perdendo um tempo precioso com você, ao invés, de me preocupar com o meu próprio umbigo, não é mesmo? – Respirou fundo. – Vou perguntar só mais uma vez. Você que eu vá?

- Sim – Jared falou tão baixo que Jensen teve dúvida do que tinha escutado. Mas, Chad pelo jeito não tinha. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou assim por um momento e quando se virou para saída, dando de frente com Jensen, este pode ver que as lágrimas finalmente caiam.

- Chad, não...

- Você o ouviu, Jensen. Ele não me quer aqui. – Jensen ainda o segurou pelo braço, mas esse se soltou e alcançou a porta do quarto, onde parou e virou para olhar a figura do amigo. – Eu sinto muito, Jay, mas você tem razão, eu não sei como você está se sentindo e eu não sei como lhe ajudar. Pode chamar de egoísmo, mas eu só quero a porra do meu amigo de volta e bem! – Passou uma mão pelo rosto e afastando as lágrimas. – Pode ir em frente e afogar suas mágoas, viver de seu medo e culpa. Mas, pare para pensar e se pergunte quem é que pensa que o mundo gira ao redor de quem. – E virando-se para porta. – Ele é todo seu, Jensen, pode comemorar agora.

Chad saiu às pressas e já tinha descido as escadas, alcançando a porta quando sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço.

- Chad, o que diabos você está fazendo?

- Jensen, eu não posso ficar mais aqui. Minha presença não está ajudando ele, eu queria muito poder ajudar, mas eu não posso porque ele não me deixa. – Chad mordeu os lábios trêmulos.

- Então, é isso? Você vai simplesmente desistir dele?

Jensen mal tinha terminado a frase quando sentiu um punho se conectando ao seu queixo, fazendo recuar alguns passos devido à força e surpresa.

- Não me venha falar em desistir dele. Pra que ele precisa de mim se já tem o maravilhoso Jensen Ackles cuidando dele? – Jensen levou a língua ao canto da boca, sentido o sabor de sangue. – Ele nem me deixa tocar nele! Você pode imaginar o que é isso? Não pode chegar perto de seu melhor amigo enquanto você pode até abraçá-lo?!

- Chad, não é assim...

- Chega, Jensen, para mim já deu! Como eu disse, pode fazer bom aproveito daquele pobre coitado que só sabe sentir pena de si mesmo. – E dessa vez Jensen sentiu o sangue ferver e retribuiu o murro em Chad, que se desequilibrou no batente da porta e caiu no chão.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Jensen chegou perto da figura de Chad. – Vá embora! Jared não precisa de _amigos _que o tomam como pobre coitado. – E sem dar chance a Chad para responder, o empurrou para fora e fechou a porta com toda sua força.

Jensen ficou encarando a porta fechada e sentiu toda aquela angústia voltar ao seu peito, ele queria gritar toda sua raiva, mas estava com falta de ar, toda aquela responsabilidade caia em dobro sobre os seus ombros agora que Chad tinha ido embora. Ele olhou ao redor, observando aquela casa em que ele tinha vivido bons momentos, na época em que ela era repleta de gargalhadas e sentiu-se só, sentiu medo. Olhou para o alto da escada e, por instante, sentiu sua força faltar e uma vontade enorme de se encolher, fechando os olhos, para quando abrir-los tudo não passar de um pesadelo. Mas, ele sabia que não era, e havia alguém ali em cima precisando dele.

----------------------------

_- Vou perguntar só mais uma vez. Você que eu vá?_

_- Sim._

Jared não acreditava no que tinha acabado de dizer, ele não conseguia tirar seu olhar do chão, sabia que tinha machucado Chad, a própria dor no seu peito demonstrava como devia ter ferido seu amigo de anos, e não tinha coragem de procurar pelos olhos de Chad.

"_Ex-amigo agora",_ Jared pensou. Perdido em sua agonia quando se deu conta das coisas a sua volta, estava sozinho no quarto, nem Jensen estava lá. "_Deve ter aproveitado para ir embora também_".

Jared sentou-se no chão encostado na cama com as costas voltadas para porta. Sua respiração estava agitada e ele tentava diminuir a raiva que estava sentindo do mundo, mas, principalmente, dele mesmo. As lágrimas lhe eram tão comuns ultimamente, que ele nem se incomodava mais em saber quando elas tinham começado. Encostou a cabeça nos joelhos e fechou os olhos. Tudo o que podia sentir era o silêncio ao seu redor.

Ele nunca tinha gostado do silêncio, era uma pessoa animada e gostava de fazer todos ao seu redor rirem e se divertir, mas nesses dias o silêncio era seu companheiro e, sinceramente, ele não se importava, o que ele mais queria era que tudo sumisse e quem sabe assim essa dor fosse embora também.

Sentiu algo se aproximar e algo gelado se encostar a sua orelha, o fazendo sobressaltar-se. Ele tinha esquecido completamente de Saddie e com a porta aberta, ela tinha aproveitado para entrar no quarto. Jared mordeu os lábios e olhou bem para sua menina, ali sentada do seu lado e o observando atentamente.

Sem aviso, Saddie se levantou e começou a lhe lamber o rosto, como se quisesse enxugar-lhe as lágrimas. Surpreso, Jared se deixou ser confortado por esse pequeno animal que amava tanto.

- Eu não mereço isso, Saddie. – Mas Jared envolveu a cadela num abraço bem apertado. – Quantas pessoas mais eu vou machucar?

Jared soltou a cadela, mas ela não saiu do lado e deitou com a cabeça na sua perna permitindo que esse a alisasse.

­- Por que não fui eu naquele acidente? – Saddie levantou a cabeça e olhou bem para Jared e voltou a deitar sua cabeça na perna de seu dono.

Eles ficaram, assim, em silêncio, concentrados só um no outro, tanto que Jared não percebeu Jensen parado a porta do seu quarto o observando.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Empty, eu não falei que não tava tudo colorido entre Jensen e Chad, muito menos que haveria um triângulo na minha fic? Rsrs... Obrigada pelo seus toques, eles realmente me fazem ter idéias maravilhosas.

Nota2: Obrigada, mais uma vez, a todos aqueles que deixam reviews, elas me ajudam e muito. Aprecio cada palavra.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 8

Jensen tinha subido as escadas em silêncio, ele não sabia o que esperar quando entrasse no quarto depois ter visto Jared gritar com tanta raiva. Jensen nunca tinha visto uma reação como aquela do amigo. Claro que eles já haviam discutido, mas Jared nunca tinha raiva em seu tom de voz ou nos seus olhos, irritação talvez. Não foi por acaso que ele se surpreendeu com a imagem que viu ao entrar no quarto. Jared estava ali abraçando Saddie como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas foi o que Jared falou em seguida que o fez chorar e seu coração doer.

- Por que não fui eu naquele acidente?

Jensen queria poder ir até lá e abraçar Jared também, mas sabia que agora isso não seria a melhor coisa a fazer. Jared ficava tenso quando se aproximava. Ele ali com a Saddie, era a primeira vez que o via tão entregue, assim, resolveu sair de mansinho e deixar Saddie confortar o amigo, não iria pressionar Jared com sua aproximação, sem contar que o seu lábio começava a inchar, ele precisava colocar gelo para não piorar.

Chegando até a cozinha, foi até o freezer para pegar um pouco de gelo. Jensen ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido essa noite. Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou uma cuba de gelo e foi até a pia para molhar, mas não estava conseguindo soltar o gelo. Sem aviso, Jensen se virou e atirou a cuba para longe, sentou-se ao chão com as costas na pia e chorou.

"_O que eu faço, agora?" _– O que eu faço?! – Jensen por fim gritou. E ali mesmo sentado, começou a bater no chão, tentando aliviar toda angústia que estava sentindo.

Depois do que parecia horas, Jensen ainda se encontrava sentado no chão da cozinha, mas tinha parado de chorar. Olhando para porta da cozinha, viu que Harley o observava com medo e sentiu seu coração doer ainda mais.

- Harley, venha cá, garoto, está tudo bem. - Jensen aliciou um Harley receoso, mas que logo se entregou ao carinho que recebia. – Vamos lá, rapaz, vamos sair daqui. – Jensen se levantou e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

O resto do dia tinha passou rápido, mas não menos estranho. Jared estava mais calado do que antes e não lhe respondia nem com os usuais balançar de cabeça. Só ficava ali, agarrado a Saddie e chorando. Jensen também queria chorar, mas não se permitia, não querendo perturbar ainda mais Jared, ou não querendo dá o braço a torce e reconhecer como estava se sentido. Ele não saberia dizer, talvez um pouco dos dois. Nem Jared nem ele conseguiram comer e sem saber o que fazer, resolveu se deitar e tentar dormir, apesar de não ser mais do que 19h30.

Ele teve a impressão que tinha acabado de cair no sono quando escutou um choramingar. Mudou de posição, ignorando-o, mas esse continuou e logo em seguida Jensen sentiu algo puxando sua camisa. Jensen virou e deu de cara com Saddie e quando ia afastá-la com a mão, lembrou-se de Jared, sentando-se na cama.

- Que foi garota, algum problema?

Saddie deu mais puxão na sua roupa e virou-se para porta como que pedindo para ele a seguir. Harley também estava agitado, mas mantinha-se mais afastado. Entendendo o que ela queria que ele fizesse Jensen não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-la.

Jensen subiu as escadas com o coração a mil. "_Não, por favor, por favor. Deus, por favor, não permita"_. Jensen entrou no quarto de Jared, mas não o via em canto nenhum. O quarto estava escuro, mas Jensen conseguia ver parte do quarto que era iluminado pela luz do corredor. A cama estava desarrumada em sinal que alguém havia se deitado nela há pouco tempo, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Jared. Procurou por Saddie e viu que essa estava parada em frente à porta do banheiro, a qual estava entreaberta.

- Jay? – Jensen chamou, mas não houve resposta.

"_Deus, por favor, por favor, não"_. Jensen tremia e parou em frente à porta do banheiro sem saber se queria ver o que havia do outro lado da porta. Podia escutar o barulho de água correndo e nada mais. Respirando fundo e com uma mão trêmula, Jensen abriu a porta do banheiro. A torneira da pia estava aberta, mas Jared ainda não estava à vista.

- J- Ja-red? – Com a voz falha, Jensen tentou de novo, mas só conseguia escutar as batidas de seu coração.

Jensen sentia todo o seu corpo tremer e a cada passo que ele dava em direção da banheira, ele repetia 'não, não, não' em sua mente. Chegando perto do boxer, Jensen levou a mão para abri-lo, mas parou um momento, balançando a cabeça para afastar a imagem de Jared deitado com os pulsos cortados do outro lado. "_Não!"_. E tomando fôlego abriu de vez a porta.

A figura que ele encontrou ali naquela banheira vez seu coração parar, afastando qualquer alívio que ele sentiu ao ver Jared respirando. Jared estava encolhido, abraçava as pernas e tremia. Jensen se abaixou e só então percebeu que murmurava algo.

- Minha culpa, minha culpa, minha culpa, minha culpa. – Jared repetia ao se balançar e parecia não ter percebido Jensen ao seu lado.

- Ei, Jay. – Jensen falou com cuidado, tomando o rosto de Jared em suas mãos, mas este continuava falando e se balançando como se Jensen não estivesse ali. – Jared, sou eu, Jensen. Jay, está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui.

- Jen? – Jared parou e olhou para Jensen como se o tivesse vendo pela primeira vez. – Você não foi embora?

- Sou eu sim, amigão. E eu lhe prometi que não ia te deixar sozinho. – Jensen levou a mão ao rosto do amigo, afastando os cabelos dos olhos. – Vamos sair daqui.

Jared balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não e começou a chorar mais forte. Não pensando duas vezes, Jensen entrou na banheira, sentando atrás de Jared de forma a envolvê-lo num abraço apertado, que o moreno deixou. E ficaram assim por algum tempo, em silêncio, a não ser pelos soluços de Jared.

- Tudo é minha culpa. – Jared começou a falar de repente num sussurro. – Por minha culpa eles estavam naquele acidente. – Jensen o apertou mais, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Shhh... não fale assim. Você não teve nada a ver com isso. Foi um acidente. – Mas, Jared continuava negando com a cabeça.

- Eu só faço besteira. Não mereço o carinho de ninguém. – Sua voz trazia tanta derrota.

- Jay, por favor, não fala isso.

- Mas, eu só machuco quem está perto de mim. – Soltou um longo suspiro. – Minha mãe, papai, Megan, Chad e sei que a você também.

- Não, Jared. Eu estou preocupado com você, é diferente. – Jared olhou para Jensen e mordeu os lábios. – E tenho certeza que Chad lhe adora.

- Eu não devia ter dito aquilo para ele. Ele deve estar me odiando, e não o culpo por isso. – Jared soluçava cada vez mais. – Ele está certo em ficar longe de mim, eu não valho à pena.

- Jared, escuta o que eu vou lhe dizer. – Jensen tinha com uma mão, levantado o rosto do moreno para que ele o olhasse nos olhos. – Chad não lhe odeia, ele sabe que no fundo você não quis dizer nada daquilo. E você vale muito, nunca pense isso de você mesmo. – Mas, Jared negava mais uma vez com a cabeça. As lágrimas não paravam.

- Eu queria poder fugir de tudo e de todos, queria parar de sentir essa dor que parece que só aumenta. Dói tanto, Jen, que eu tenho raiva de senti-la, tenha raiva do mundo por continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por que a vida tem que ser tão injusta? – Jared se afundou nos braços de Jensen. – Por que eles tinham que morrer, Jen? Por que eles tinham que me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Eu não sei, Jay. – Jensen segurava as lágrimas. – Mas, você não está sozinho, eu estou aqui com você. Você não está sozinho.

- Mas, eu me sinto só, Jen. – Jared soluçava enquanto se deixava confortar por Jensen. – Eu me sinto tão.. e... estou com medo.

Jensen fechou os olhos ao escutar isso e freou a vontade de gritar, enquanto uma única lágrima descia pela sua face. Eles ficaram abraçados até Jared se acalmar o suficiente para Jensen conseguir levá-lo para cama, trocando suas roupas molhadas, o colocando pra deitar e Jared logo adormeceu exausto.

Ficou ainda um tempo observando Jared dormindo, quando decidiu descer. Ele queria gritar, quebrar a casa. Seu peito doía tanto, ele sentia que ia desabar a qualquer momento e somente três dias tinham se passado. Ele não sabia o que fazer, por que tinha que ser tudo tão difícil? "_Jared não merece isso, nós não merecemos"_.

Jensen finalmente, se deixava chorar, o desespero que ia ao peito começava a lhe sufocar. Então, foi até a sala e ligou para a única pessoa que ele queria por perto agora. O telefone só tocou duas vezes antes de escutar alguém com voz de sono.

- Alô?

- Mãe? – Jensen mordia os lábios com força enquanto as lágrimas corriam soltas pelo seu rosto. Ele queria tanto sua mãe naquele momento. – Desculpa pela hora.

- Jensen? – A voz do outro lado soou preocupada. – Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mãe, eu estou bem. É o Jared.

- O que ele tem, querido?

- Eu não estou conseguindo ajudá-lo, mãe. – Jensen tentava controlar os soluços. – Ele está me afastando e eu não sei como impedir isso.

- Jen, querido, não se culpe. Na situação em que ele se encontra é mais do que normal que ele faça isso.

- Mas, eu não sei o que fazer. – Jensen se encontrava no sofá, ele tinha caminhado com o telefone sem fio até ali, onde se encolheu ao esperar a ligação ser atendida do outro lado.

Donna sentiu seu coração de mãe apertar, ouvindo seu filho tão abatido do outro lado. Ela queria estar lá para envolvê-lo no abraço que Jensen estava precisando.

- Não há fórmula mágica, querido. Não existe um manual pronto dizendo "Como lidar com problemas". – Ela se sentia péssima por ter que dizer isso, mas, por mais que quisesse, ela nunca foi de superproteger seus filhos e muito menos poderia tirar toda a dor que seu filho estava sentido e resolver todos os seus problemas. – Agora, respire fundo por mim e tente se acalmar.

- Desculpe-me – Jensen falou baixo.

- Pelo quê, amor?

- Por estar sendo fraco. Jared precisa de mim e eu estou aqui chorando e pedindo colo. – Fechando o punho, descontou sua frustração na mesa ao lado.

- Não, faça isso, Jensen. – Donna aguardou um momento, escutando seu filho conter mais um soluço. – Agora você vai me escutar. Jen, você é uma das pessoas mais lindas e fortes que eu conheço. Tenho certeza que você vai descobrir um caminho até Jared, mas você precisa ter paciência. E acima de tudo ser bastante compreensivo e tolerante.

- Mas, eu não sei o que fazer mãe, ou como fazer – Jensen estava ficando mais calmo só de escutar a voz da sua mãe, apesar de ainda chorar.

- Jensen, eu não vou dizer que vai ser fácil, mas tenho absoluta certeza que você vai conseguir descobrir um jeito de chegar nele. Você é meu filho, você é determinado e eu te conheço muito bem. – Donna sorriu e continuou. – Jared lhe adora, o jeito como ele sempre te olhava, o jeito como sorria pra você, o jeito que sempre te ouviu.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – E sua voz soou distante.

- Até um cego conseguia ver isso, Jensen. O que você precisa entender é que Jared precisa se sentir seguro, querido, amado. Não o pressione, mas o faça chegar até você. No momento certo ele irá te procurar.

- Eu morro de medo de deixá-lo sozinho e encontrá-lo... – Jensen passou uma mão trêmula pelo rosto. – Mãe, o médico que o atendeu suspeita que ele tentou suicídio. E se ele... se ele tentar de novo?

- Oh, Jensen. Você acha que ele...

- Eu não sei... Esse é exatamente o problema, eu não sei o que esperar e o pior, eu não sei o que fazer para evitar isso. O que eu faço mãe? – Jensen tinha tanta angústia na voz que Donna teve vontade de tocar o rosto de seu filho.

- Baby... – Donna sentiu o coração apertar. – Tenha fé. Sei que você vai descobrir um jeito de alcançar Jared, mas você não precisa fazer isso sozinho, vocês têm amigos que, tenho certeza, ajudariam de bom grado.

- Chad foi embora.

- Embora? Como assim? – Donna tinha sido pega de surpresa.

- Ele e Jared discutiram. Jared o mandou embora e ele foi. Ele desistiu do Jay – Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos. – Mãe, eu sinto uma responsabilidade tão grande nas minhas costas, e se eu não for forte o suficiente?

- Jensen, não pense, assim. Eu já disse e repito: eu confio plenamente em você. Você e Jared possuem uma ligação tão forte e bonita que eu acredito que isso é que vai contar, mas você precisa acreditar também. Mostre a ele que você está ali do lado dele, que ele não está sozinho e deixe-o chegar até você, querido.

- Você acha mesmo que eu sou capaz de ajudar-lo? – Jensen sentia-se tão pequeno e inseguro, perguntando a sua mãe o que fazer.

- Tenho 100% de certeza e conhecendo você, como eu conheço, sei que você não vai desistir enquanto isso não for verdade, você só precisa ter calma e não querer fazer tudo sozinho. Jensen, você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho.

- Eu entendi mãe. Como sempre, aliás.

- E, Jensen... Tenho fé que tudo vai dar certo.

- Mãe? – Jensen tinha um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Sim.

- Obrigado.

Jensen desligou o telefone se sentindo muito melhor. Ele ainda queria que sua mãe estivesse ali para poder se aninhar nos braços dela, Donna sempre soube o que dizer para acalmá-lo, mas só em ter desabafado com ela e ter escutado sua voz reconfortante e cheia de carinho e confiança, Jensen sentia-se mais forte.

Demorou um pouco mais sentado no sofá, pensando em tudo que sua mãe tinha lhe dito e, por fim, decidiu subir e verificar como Jared estava. Subiu as escadas devagar e viu que Harley estava deitado do lado de fora do quarto.

Passando por Harley que levantou a cabeça o observando, abriu a porta com cuidado e, sob a fraca iluminação, pode ver Jared deitado na cama com a Saddie deitada no chão ao seu lado, zelando seu sono.

Ficou observando a figura do amigo da porta mesmo. Jensen adorava ficar olhando Jared enquanto ele dormia, era o momento que Jensen se sentia mais a vontade para fazer isso, podendo decorar cada linha daquele rosto, cada sinal, sem contar que ele achava que Jared, se fosse possível, ficava mais lindo dormindo, sempre tão calmo, tão em paz. Mas logo Jensen percebeu que Jared não estava tão em paz, pelo contrário, estava começando a ficar inquieto, possivelmente, tendo um pesadelo. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho e sentou ao lado o amigo.

- Jay? – Tocou seu rosto de leve. – Está tudo bem agora, é só um pesadelo.

Jared acordou ao som da voz de Jensen e com os olhos sonolentos olhou dentro de daqueles olhos verdes. – Jen?

- Sim, amigão, está tudo bem agora, pode voltar a dormir. Eu estou aqui.

Jared concordou com a cabeça e voltou a fechar os olhos, mas antes de cair completamente no sono, virou-se para Jensen e se aconchegou do seu lado como se estivesse querendo sentir o calor do corpo do mais velho.

Jensen ainda um pouco surpreso, mas sentindo seu coração aquecer, ajeitou Jared em seus braços e começou alisar seus cabelos e logo o moreno estava dormindo calmamente.

"_É, talvez minha mãe esteja certa. Talvez tudo vá dá certo"_. E com esse pensamento Jensen adormeceu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto tendo Jared aconchegado junto a si.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Polly, minha beta, muito obrigada pelo toques nesse capítulo. Nada como um toque de mãe para reforçar um sentimento tão forte. Te adoro.

Nota²: Bem, próximo capítulo, eu acho que vou está suavizando no angst e prometo começar a focar em padackles. Obrigada, por continuarem acompanhando e pelas reviews . Beijos


	9. Chapter 9

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Jared acordou devagar, sentindo-se confortável e aquecido, mas ainda não tinha a coragem de abrir os olhos. Se afundando mais na cama, permaneceu deitado sem querer que essa sensação boa fosse embora. E foi pensando nessa sensação que ele se deu conta de que não tinha sido desperto por um pesadelo, na verdade, ele não tinha tido nenhum essa noite, não depois que Jensen... Só, então, ele tomou consciência dos braços que o envolvia e que eram responsáveis por todo aquele sentimento de conforto e segurança. Devagar Jared abriu os olhos, demorou um pouco para tudo em sua volta tomar foco. Apesar das cortinas fechadas, um feixe de luz entrava iluminando o quarto.

Jared começou a sentir um nervosismo, ele sabia perfeitamente quem estava atrás dele e não podia deixar de sentir como se estivesse se aproveitando de Jensen. Ele quis tanto estar nesses braços. Respirando fundo, Jared se virou o mais devagar possível para encarar Jensen, que ainda dormia, mas permaneceu bem colado ao corpo deste. Agora, cara a cara com Jensen, com seus rostos separados a milímetros, Jared sentiu seu nervosismo ser substituído por algo diferente. Jensen estava tão calmo, dormindo do seu lado e Jared não pode deixar de dar um meio sorriso ao observar como as sardas do loiro estavam tão visíveis, apesar da pouca iluminação. Ele sempre tinha se perguntado se seria possível contar todas as sardas daquele nariz.

- Você não vai desistir tão fácil de mim, não é mesmo? – Jared falou num sussurro, recebendo como resposta um pequeno gemido de um Jensen adormecido. – Bem, pelo menos um de nos dois está disposto a lutar.

Com esses pensamentos, Jared não pode refrear um aperto no peito e mordeu o lábio inferior, sem nunca tirar o olhar de Jensen, o que continuou fazendo por um bom tempo, como se ele desviasse o olhar o loiro fosse desaparecer e ele ficaria sozinho.

Jared suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento quando sentiu Jensen se movendo ao seu lado.

- Vejo que você acordou cedo hoje. Dooormiu be...emm? – Jensen perguntou entre um bocejo, voltando sua atenção para Jared que tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios, mas o olhava com seriedade e intensidade.

- Sim, obrigado. – Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto de ter conseguido uma frase como resposta do moreno. – Quê?

- Nada... é só que você... besteira minha. – Disse, por fim, sorrindo.

- Seu lábio? – Jared perguntou, fazendo menção de levar sua mão ao rosto de Jensen, mas desistindo no meio do caminho.

- Você sabia que aquela bola amarela, que você chama de Harley, é uma arma letal? – Jensen disse em tom animado, não querendo falar para Jared o real motivo do seu lábio machucado.

Jared ainda olhou desconfiado para Jensen, mas esqueceu qualquer desconfiança ao fixar os seus olhos nos do amigo, que ainda sorria. Sem desgrudarem os olhos um do outro, Jared, finalmente levou sua mão até o rosto de Jensen, passeando levemente seus dedos sobre o canto machucado dos lábios do loiro. Era como se todos esses dias tivessem desaparecido e só houvesse os dois ali, se olhando. Molhando os lábios com a língua num movimento inocente, Jensen considerava se aproximar de Jared e já começa a inclinar um pouco a cabeça quando a campanhia tocou quebrando toda a mágica que os dois se encontravam.

Assim quando escutou a campanhia, Jared quebrou o contato e mudou de posição, evitando os olhos de Jensen que deixou escapar um suspiro baixo. E para completar, logo que os dois tinham se separado o suficiente, Saddie pulou na cama no meio dos dois, deitando sua cabeça no peito de Jared, que aproveitou a oportunidade para concentrar toda sua atenção em lhe fazer um cafuné.

Percebendo Jared recuar e sabendo que o momento tinha passado, Jensen fechou os olhos e procurou se lembrar das palavras de sua mãe, pedindo para ele ter paciência. Foi quando a campanhia tocou pela segunda vez, lembrando a Jensen do motivo deles terem se separado. Levantou-se da cama e foi em direção a porta sem falar nada, mas pode sentir o olhar de Jared acompanhando cada movimento seu.

Enquanto descia a escada, repassou tudo que tinha acontecido à noite depois que havia falado com sua mãe por telefone e o que havia ocorrido agora de manhã. Assim, foi com um sorriso que ele abriu a porta da frente, esquecendo de verificar antes quem era.

- Bem, essa definitivamente não era a cara que eu esperava ver, com exceção do inchaço nos lábios, claro.

- Misha? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen falou pego de surpresa diante de um Misha sorridente.

- No momento, eu estou parado em sua porta. – Falou apontando para Jensen onde eles estavam.

- Oh.. claro... Me desculpa... Entre, por favor. – Jensen balançou a cabeça meio sem jeito e deu passagem para amigo a sua frente.

Misha entrou, observando tudo a sua volta, prendendo sua atenção na sacada da escada. Por fim, virou-se para encarar Jensen que o olhava desconfiado.

- Desculpa, Misha, eu não quero parecer rude, mas... é que eu não esperava sua visita, muito menos a essa hora da manhã. – Jensen coçava a cabeça sem jeito. – E como você sabia do corte na minha boca? Você sabia certo?

- Sabia sim, Jensen. – E desde que tinha aberto a porta, Jensen notou Misha sem jeito pela primeira vez. – É... eu esbarrei com o Chad ontem a noite e ele...

- Perfeito! – Jensen o interrompeu antes de Misha terminar sua frase. – Olha se você veio para defendê-lo, saiba que eu não quero ouvir, foi ele quem decidiu sair por aquela porta.

- Ele me falou que Jared...

- Sim e daí? – Misha se viu mais uma vez interrompido. – Quando o amigo dele precisa de ajuda, ele simplesmente vai embora, por que Jared falou que queria isso quando estava mais que claro que o que ele queria era o contrário?!

- Jensen, se acalma. Eu não estou aqui para defender o Chad. – Misha observou Jensen tomar fôlego e olhar preocupado em direção ao quarto do Jared. – Ele sabe que fez besteira e, acredite em mim ou não, está se sentindo um lixo.

- Se está tão arrependido assim, porque não veio aqui ele mesmo? Por que não veio para falar com Jared? Grande amigo ele.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. Acho que ele está com vergonha e medo de encarar Jared, depois do que ele falou. – Jensen bufou em descrédito. – Mas, eu não vim aqui para defendê-lo, e sim, para pegar suas coisas e fazer uma visita. Então, como vai o nosso Sasquatch?

Observando o sorriso bobo no rosto de Misha, Jensen o retribuiu balançando a cabeça, ainda incrédulo com a súbita mudança de clima. Era incrível como era difícil alguém permanecer sério perto dele, impossível, então, quando Misha e Jared estavam juntos.

- Ele está no quarto com Saddie. – E olhou mais uma vez em direção ao quarto. – Se você quiser subir e vê-lo, pode ir, eu preciso preparar o café da manhã.

- Você acha que eu devo... – Misha hesitou por um momento, mas Jensen percebeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Claro. Ele acordou um pouco melhor hoje, me pareceu um pouco disposto. – E sorriu lembrando-se de momentos atrás. – Só não espere que ele esteja todo abraços.

- Graças a Deus, aquele garoto não conhece a força que tem. – E diante do olhar confuso de Jensen, continuou. – Da última vez, ele quase me quebrou as costelas.

- Certo, Collins. Eu estarei lá em poucos minutos. – Jensen falou com um rolar de olhos.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou forçar nada nele. – Misha já subia a escada quando se virou, sorrindo, para Jensen. – Além do mais, você sabe que ele me ama mais do que você.

- Vai sonhando, Collins. – Jensen observou até Misha desaparecer de vista e rumou até a cozinha.

Jensen parou a porta da cozinha, dando uma boa olhada na bagunça a sua frente. "_Merda!". _Ele havia esquecido completamente da bagunça que tinha feito ontem. O chão estava molhado e havia pedaços da forma de gelo pela cozinha, que havia quebrado como resultado do forte impacto ao colidir com a parede. Sem contar que os pratos do dia anterior ainda estavam lá.

Soltando um suspiro desanimado, Jensen foi até a cafeteira. Ele precisava de um café antes de tudo, antes de começar a arrumação, pois sabia que devia aproveitar enquanto Misha estava lá com Jared.

----------------

Misha caminhou em direção ao quarto meio hesitante. Depois de tudo que ele tinha escutado de Chad e como o loiro estava se martirizando por ter pressionado Jared, ele não sabia direito o que encontraria do outro lado da porta.

- Humm... Jared? – Perguntou, dando uma leve batida na porta, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Respirando fundo, começou a abrir lentamente a porta, mas quando finalmente deu uma olhada em todo interior não viu nenhum sinal de Jared.

- Jared, você está ai? – E começou a entrar no quarto.

Estava caminhando em direção as janelas, e pensando que aquele quarto precisava de luz quando escutou algo as suas costas. Virando-se, deu de cara com um Jared que olhava surpreso para ele.

- Ei, ai está você. Foi mal, cara, mas Jensen falou que você estava acordado e que eu podia subir, além do mais a porta estava aberta. – Jared parecia considerar algo, mas no final deu nos ombros e foi em direção a cama.

Misha o acompanhou todo tempo até Jared encontrar-se sentado. Ele podia jurar que Jared estava evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Então, se lembrou do que estava para fazer e virou- se para abrir as cortinas e as janelas, deixando uma brisa leve entrar no quarto, agora, iluminado.

- Não, não, não. – Misha começou a falar quando escutou um grunhido de insatisfação as suas costas. – Sério, cara, esse quarto está começando a feder. Além do mais um solzinho lhe faria bem, sempre achei que Jensen era o cara pálida da dupla.

Jared, só então, encarou Misha e apesar de não estar sorrindo tinha a expressão mais leve. Eles sempre tinham se entendido muito bem, o jeito fácil de Misha combinava com o lado palhaço de Jared.

Depois de ter aberto todas as janelas, Misha caminhou até a cama com a intenção de sentar perto de Jared, mas parou no meio do caminho olhando o amigo. Como se percebendo o movimento, Jared acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Misha se aproximou.

- Jared, devo lhe confessar que eu estou preocupado. – Misha começou a falar e não pode deixar de perceber que Jared imediatamente ficou tenso. – Sério, eu não sei como vocês conseguem, mas essas fangirls estão me deixando louco!

Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas e parecia perdido. Como diabos eles tinham acabado numa conversa sobre fangirls?

- Olha, não me leve a mal, eu adoro toda essa atenção. Mas, sério, onde elas conseguem essas minhas fotos? – Jared olhava como se tivesse vendo um fantasma, ele não estava entendendo mais nada. – A última que eu vi na net, foi uma em que eu estava com um vestido vermelho. Uma porra de um vestido vermelho! Eu nem lembro direito de ter tirado ela! Só pode ter dedo da Vicki, o que você acha?

Jared olhava boquiaberto para Misha. Ele sempre tinha achado o amigo maluco, mas começava a achar que não tinha percebido o grau de insanidade.

- Eu sei que estou parecendo paranóico, mas ela vive falando como acha sexy todo esse lance entre mim e as fãs. – Misha continuava falando como se esse fosse o assunto mais comum de se tratar. – Sem contar que eu tenho certeza que eu não sai distribuindo essas fotos a Deus e o mundo.

Balançando a cabeça e com o que seria o começo de um sorriso nos lábios, Jared ouvia toda conversa "nonsense" de Misha, tendo esquecido completamente de suas preocupações, seu medo. E ia abrindo a boca para falar algo quando foi interrompido.

- Isso porque você não viu as mensagens que eu recebo no meu myspace. Não dá para acreditar e o meu personagem é a porra de um anjo! – E olhando para o amigo, Misha alargou o sorriso.

E ali estava um sorriso no rosto de Jared, ainda não era aquele sorriso que lhe mostrava as covinhas ou lhe alcançava os olhos, era um tímido, inseguro, breve sorriso, mas ele estava ali.

- Eu falei para Chad que ia conseguir te fazer sorrir! – Assim, que falou o nome "Chad", o sorriso tinha ido embora, sendo substituído pelas lágrimas que ainda não caiam. – Ele sente muito por tudo que falou, Jared, ele só está perdido assim como você. Dê um tempo e ele vai volta.

Para preocupação de Misha, Jared continuava calado, com os olhos baixos e distantes, mas com as lágrimas ainda seguras.

- Ei... não fica assim. Além do mais, se Jensen encontrar você chorando, eu sou um homem morto. E eu sei que você vai sentir falta desse meu rostinho bonito. – Jared passou a mão pelo rosto e olhou para Misha com um meio sorriso. – Desculpa, Jared, eu... – Nem tinha terminado e Jared balançava a cabeça, em sinal de tudo bem.

- Por que você está se desculpando, Collins? – Jensen tinha escolhido esse momento para aparecer no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, tomando notícia das janelas e cortinas abertas, até parar em Jared.

Jensen tinha esquecido completamente da sua pergunta, para falar a verdade, ele tinha esquecido que Misha estava ali. Havia o começo de um brilho diferente nos olhos de Jared, Jensen podia sentir. E definitivamente, aquilo era o começo de um sorriso, para o qual Jensen sorriu de volta.

- Cof.. eu... é, estava me desculpando por estar parecendo uma radiola quebrada. – Misha falou querendo chamar atenção de Jensen.

- O quê? Ah sim... é. – Jensen saiu do seu transe e começou a andar em direção a cama onde depositou a bandeja. – Seu café, Jay.

- Obrigado. – Jared respondeu, desviando o olhar para a comida sua frente.

- Oh meu Deus, ele fala! – Misha soltou, fazendo os dois homens olharem para ele. – Desculpe, mas desde que eu entrei aqui você não falou nada.

Jared rolou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar quando...

- Aposto que você não fechou essa sua matraca um segundo, não foi Misha? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Ei, Jensen-boy, assim você me ofende, eu não sou tagarela. – E olhando para Jensen. – Ok, eu admito que eu falo um pouco a mais que o comum.

Enquanto os dois trocavam farpas amigáveis, Jared encarou o café da manhã que Jensen tinha lhe trazido e pegando uma torrada, se forçou a abrir a boca e dar uma mordida. E, assim, ele começou a comer, distraindo-se com os amigos tirando sarro um do outro. Jared continuava em silêncio, mas ele não se sentia mal, pelo contrário, sentia-se calmo e confortável.

- Ah é, e você o que acha, Jay? – Misha virou-se de repente para ele como se lembrando que Jared estava ali.

- Não começa, Misha, está na cara que o seu personagem tem uma queda pelo Dean. Meu personagem fez o seu sentir _algo_. – Jensen enfatizou o 'algo' e soltou uma gargalhada e, mais uma vez, Jared se viu interrompido, não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas não conseguiu evitar o rolar de olhos. Ele realmente sentia falta disso.

Jared, tendo comido mais da metade do seu café, encostou-se à cabeceira da cama, escutando a conversa distraída de Misha e Jensen. Fazia tempo desde que ele se sentiu tão à vontade perto dos amigos. Ele, vendo Jensen sorrir tão leve, percebeu como sentia falta disso. Tinha dias que ele acordava com o único objetivo de fazê-lo sorrir. Então, a tristeza o abateu porque ele não podia deixar de pensar que agora era a razão do amigo não sorrir esses dias. Ficou só olhando para o sorriso de Jensen perdido em seu próprio mundo por algum tempo, quando se levantou e foi em direção a porta do quarto. Sentindo o silêncio repentino, se virou e acabou encarando dois pares de olhos ansiosos.

- Eu vou à cozinha... tomar um copo com água. – Respondeu inseguro, aquele silêncio estava o deixando nervoso.

- Você não quer que eu vá? – Jensen perguntou surpreso, era a primeira vez que Jared fazia menção de saia daquele quarto.

- Nah. – Foi tudo que Jared respondeu antes de sair, mas ainda pode ver quando Misha bateu na cabeça de Jensen.

- Ai... que porra eu fiz? – Jensen perguntou indignado, mas essa foi a última coisa que Jared ouviu.

Já estava no fim do corredor quando viu Harley acanhando e encostado na parede, o olhando com a cabeça baixa. E Jared se abaixou para cumprimentá-lo.

- Ei amigão, venha aqui. – Mas Harley nem se moveu. – Vamos, eu não vou lhe machucar, só quero pedir desculpas. – Nada. – É, acho que eu mereço isso. – E soltando um suspiro, desceu as escadas.

No andar de baixo, Jared caminhou em direção a cozinha, mas não parou e foi até as portas dos fundos. Parou com a mão na maçaneta ainda um pouco inseguro. Já tinha sido difícil sair do seu quarto, mas abrir aquela porta estava sendo impossível. Respirando fundo e com uma mão trêmula, Jared segurou a maçaneta da porta, mas não conseguiu. Virando-se num movimento rápido, ficou um pouco tonto, mas não parou e apoiando-se na mesa, se reequilibrou e seguiu até a sala, onde se jogou no sofá.

Ficou deitado lá, uns minutos até se sentir um pouco melhor, pelo menos a tontura tinha passado. Entretanto, a dor no peito ainda estava lá, mais leve, mas lá. As horas tinham passado consideravelmente rápidas desde que Misha tinham chegado e ele nem tinha se dado conta.

Procurando se ajeitar no sofá, que apesar de grande não comportava todo o seu tamanho, Jared encostou a cabeça no braço do móvel e fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela tristeza lhe abater novamente. Ele não queria senti-la, mas ela era mais forte e seus pensamentos voavam entre seus pais, Megan, Jeff, Chad e Jensen. Ele não conseguia entender por que tudo tinha mudado tão de repente e, apesar de sempre se perguntar, ele começava a perceber que não receberia resposta.

Escutando um barulho, Jared virou a cabeça e deu de cara com um Harley que o observava a distância, receoso. Soltando um suspiro triste, Jared não o chamou como da primeira vez, mas o encarava. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, só se observando, sem se moverem. Jared só escutava as batidas do seu coração e rezava silenciosamente para que Harley se aproximasse. Quando pensou que isso não aconteceria e já estava prestes a quebrar o contato visual, Harley lentamente começou a se aproximar. Finalmente, a distância entre eles havia sido vencida, e Jared, soltando a respiração que ele vinha segurando, estendeu a mão para fazer um carinho.

- Obrigado, amigão. Obrigado por me dar essa segunda chance, mesmo eu achando que não mereça.

Aos poucos, Harley foi deixando seu comportamento defensivo das últimas semanas para seu habitual jeito estabanado e animado. Jared continuava deitado o mais encolhido que o sofá lhe permitia e alisava Harley, que havia deitado no chão ao seu lado, com sua mão esquerda. Jared sentiu aquele cansaço que lhe era bastante familiar esses dias, resultado de sua saúde ainda fragilizada, atingi-lo novamente. E ali deitado, sentiu aquela sensação pesada lhe envolver e dormiu.

----------------------

Assim que Jared tinha saído de seu campo de visão, Jensen teve que conter a vontade de correr até ele e ver se realmente estava tudo bem. Tinha ficado uns 5 minutos só encarando a porta quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Jensen. – Jensen virou-se para Misha, olhando fundo nos seus olhos.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – E Misha sorriu.

- Jen, eu conversei com Chad, então eu sei em que estado Jared estava quando Murray saiu daqui. Confesso que fiquei surpreso com o Jared que encontrei, entretanto. – Com uma expressão mais séria continuou, - Ele ainda está muito reservado, mas ele está se abrindo e para você, Jensen.

- Eu não consigo deixar de ter medo, de que eu esteja vendo avanço onde não tem. – Jensen suspirou.

- Então, você é um cego meu amigo porque o jeito que ele estava te olhando. Olhe, até comer ele comeu. – Disse apontando para bandeja deixada na cama. – Agora, você precisa dar espaço para ele também, tente encorajá-lo a sair desse quarto e não o contrário.

- Mas, Misha...

- Não, Jensen. – Interrompeu determinado. – Você tem que ajudá-lo a ganhar o controle da sua vida de novo. E por mais que você queira escondê-lo entre os seus braços isso não vai ajudar.

- Eu sei, Misha, é só que... Eu queria tanto tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ele.

- Mas, não é isso que você deve fazer, e sim, ajudá-lo a confrontar seus medos, ver que ainda há motivo para ele continuar, lembrá-lo das coisas boas.

- Eu sei que você está certo.

- Claro que estou certo. – E mais uma vez Misha tinha um sorriso moleque no rosto. – Será que ter trabalhado na Casa Branca não é prova suficiente de que sou esperto?

- Acho que você ter saído de lá prova isso. – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo.

Eles continuaram a conversa num tom mais leve, rindo, falando sobre besteiras e em como esse pequeno avanço de Jared era animador. E foi só quando tinham voltado a falar do moreno alto que Jensen percebeu que Jared já devia ter voltado e estava muito quieto lá embaixo.

- Acho melhor eu descer e...

- Boa idéia. – Misha respondeu, notando as feições de Jensen mudarem ao olhar para porta.

Eles desceram a escada, prestando atenção se escutavam algo. Jensen seguiu direto para cozinha, mas estava vazia.

- Jared?

Sem escutar alguma resposta, Jensen já começava sentir seu coração disparar e o medo voltar. "_Não! De novo não, por favor. Não tenha fugido...". _Mas, nem conseguiu completar o pensamento quando escutou Misha lhe chamando.

- Jensen, aqui na sala.

Num piscar de olhos, Jensen estava lá e vendo Misha parado a entrada da sala, sorrindo ao olhar algo, Jensen se juntou a ele, deparando-se com a figura de Jared encolhido no sofá, dormindo e com uma mão caída por cima de Harley, que estava deitado no chão ao seu lado, enquanto Saddie estava sentada no sofá entre as pernas de Jared como a manter guarda. Jensen não conseguia evitar e sorriu diante dessa cena. Era como estar de volta numa época antes do acidente, época em que cenas como essa eram mais que comum.

- Eu, definitivamente, tomo isso como um bom sinal, você não? – Misha perguntou de repente, puxando Jensen de suas lembranças.

- Ele parece tão calmo.

- A fadiga deve tê-lo derrubado de jeito. Acho que isso é comum até ele se recuperar completamente.

- Resultado da medicação também. – E virando-se para Misha. – Você quer comer algo, já é praticamente hora do almoço.

- Não, obrigado. Eu fiquei de encontrar com Chad para entregar suas coisas. – E pousando uma mão no ombro de Jensen continuou. – Além do mais, isso significaria você cozinhando.

- Cala a boca, Collins. – E Jensen retirou a mão do seu ombro. – Além do mais, azar o seu.

- Que seja, mas eu preciso mesmo ir, onde eu encontro as coisas do Murray?

- Elas estão no meu quarto, um minuto e já volto.

Em poucos minutos, Jensen estava entregando as coisas de Chad, que não eram muitas, para Misha e o acompanhando até a porta.

- Ele não vai para canto nenhum, Jensen. – Misha falou de repente já do lado de fora e, assim, sem falar mais nada ou dar tempo a Jensen responder algo saiu em direção ao seu carro.

Depois que o amigo foi embora, Jensen voltou à sala e ficou observando Jared que dormia calmamente.

- Não, você não vai. Porque eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim novamente, Jared.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Empty, eu não prometo responder todas as suas perguntas, mas algumas sim, afinal, elas me dão ótimas idéias, sabe aquele detalhe que se encaixa com a idéia central k k k k?

Nota²: Eu falei que ia dá uma suavizada não falei, e quem melhor que o sem noção do Misha, espero que tenham gostado do jeito que ele voltou à história. Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Uma semana após a visita de Misha, que continuava visitando-os sempre que possível. Jared estava bem melhor, não ficava mais preso o dia todo no quarto, fazia menção de brincar com os cachorros, estava se alimentando e trocando umas poucas palavras, apesar de ainda se encontrar fechado sobre tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele ainda não conseguia sair de casa, nem que fosse até a varanda do quintal. Sem contar que tinha momentos em que ele ficava para baixo, triste e pensativo, voltando a se fechar e procurando um canto para se encolher e, em algumas vezes, chorar. Nessas horas, ele se deixava abraçar, entregando-se ao conforto proporcionado pelos braços de Jensen.

Jensen, por sua vez, não suportava esses momentos, era como se todo avanço desaparecesse, mas ele sentia que cada vez mais e mais estava próximo de Jared. Tinha horas que eles ficavam só abraçados ou com o olhar preso no do outro sem falar nada. Mas, ainda tinham vezes em que Jared evitava seu contato e isso sempre doía.

Era de manhã e Jensen estava indo ao quarto de Jared ver se ele já estava acordado e tinha dormido bem quando escutou a campainha tocar. Mudando o rumo, Jensen saiu da cama e foi atender a porta, não podia ser o Misha, ele tinha dito que tinha uns compromissos.

Chegando à porta e verificando quem era, não pode conter a surpresa e um sorriso invadir seu rosto e logo quando abriu a porta, foi envolvido em um forte abraço.

- Ei, bro, estava com saudades, tudo bem?

- Chris, cara, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen ainda não havia se soltado do abraço. – Pensei que estava em turnê.

- Eu estava passando e resolvi dar uma paradinha. – Chris tinha soltado Jensen e entrava na casa.

- Christian. – Jensen falou, sabendo que não tinha sido bem isso que tinha acontecido.

- Certo, sua mãe ligou para mim e perguntou se não tinha como eu dar uma passadinha para ver como andam as coisas.

- Argh... Eu não acredito que ela fez isso! – Jensen jogava a cabeça para trás. – E sua turnê como é que fica?

- Não se preocupe, Jenny, uns dois dias não vai fazer nenhum estrago, amanhã mesmo a tarde, eu estou partindo. – E olhando para Jensen. – Isso é, se estiver tudo bem, claro.

- Antes de tudo, Jenny uma ova! – O que arrancou uma gargalhada de Chris. – E não estão mil e uma maravilhas, mas acho que estamos chegando lá. – E sorrindo distraidamente continuou. – Eu sinto que ele está voltando para mim.

- Jensen, eu sei que falei para você se declarar de uma vez e parar de mentir para si quanto ao que sente pelo grandão, mas você não está vendo coisas onde não tem? – Jensen o olhou sem entender. – Droga, Jen, eu só não quero ver você machucado e Jared se encontra abatido emocionalmente no momento, então, é normal ele se chegar a você, mas isso não quer dizer...

- Não, Chris, eu vejo algo diferente quando ele me olha. – E sorrindo triste para Chris. – Eu não posso estar imaginando tudo isso.

Chris retribuiu o sorriso e soltou um suspiro. – Vamos, sair da porta, até porque estou precisando de uma cerveja e, então, a gente pode conversar.

--------------

Jensen e Chris tinha ido direto a cozinha, parando rápido no quarto de Jensen, onde Chris jogou sua mala sem o menor cuidado. Caminhando-se a geladeira, Jensen pegou duas cervejas, e estendeu uma para Chris que o observava intensamente. Já sabendo o que vinha pela frente, Jensen sentou diante o amigo e suspirou.

- Vamos, eu conheço essa cara e sei que você tem algo para me falar. Sou todo ouvidos. – Jensen falou sorrindo.

- Isso não tem graça, Jensen!

- Não, não tem. Poxa Chris, eu liguei para minha mãe no meio da noite.

- O que me faz querer saber por que não me ligou? Você sabe que eu teria largado tudo e vindo para cá. Você é meu brother, eu lhe conheço melhor do que ninguém e me preocupo com você. – Apesar da voz calma, dava para sentir toda apreensão que Chris sentia.

- E exatamente esse é o motivo de eu não ter ligado. Chris, você está em plena turnê e eu sei como isso é importante para você. – Jensen passava uma mão pelos cabelos.

- Jensen, olhe para mim. – E Jensen tinha esquecido como os olhos do amigo eram tão azuis. – Você acha mesmo que eu escolheria entre você e a turnê?

- Não importa mais, as coisas estão bem melhores agora. Jared está cada dia melhor e...

- E o quê? – Chris o interrompeu antes que Jensen pudesse terminar. – Vai pular nos seus braços e vocês vão ser felizes para sempre?

- Por que você sempre tem que ser tão duro? – Jensen desviou o olhar, concentrando-se em suas mãos.

- Porque eu não quero ver você sofrer. Eu não quero você se iludindo, Jensen. – Chris tocou as mãos de Jensen. – Tem certeza que você não está se apegando numa falsa esperança? Jared está machucado e precisando de atenção, mas você não está confundido isso com algo que você quer que seja?

- Chris, você mais do que ninguém pode imaginar como foi terrível para mim esses dois meses que ele estava desaparecido e eu nem sabia se ele estava vivo. – Jensen tinha os olhos marejados. – E quando eu soube que o haviam encontrado, cara, nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida. Mas, o jeito que ele estava, ele mal me deixava tocá-lo. Chris, isso doía tanto, tanto. E ainda dói. Só que o pior era a sensação de estar perdendo-o entre os dedos. Você pode imaginar como é ter alguém que você ama mais do que a si mesmo, sofrendo e se perdendo em pesadelos, sem perceber que você está ali, pronto para segurá-lo?

- Não, Jensen, eu não posso imaginar. Mas, é por isso que eu me preocupo. Tenho medo de que você próprio se machuque. – E buscando o rosto de Jensen para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Não estou dizendo que você deve virar as costas para o grandão, até porque eu sei que ele precisa de você mais do que tudo agora. Só estou pedindo para você não criar esperanças, principalmente com Jared tão machucado. Eu não quero ver você machucado. Até porque nesse caso eu não poderei chutar o traseiro do filho da mãe.

Jensen riu com o comentário tão Chris. Ele sempre pode contar com o amigo para tudo e sabia que o amigo tinha razão. Ele não poderia exigir nada de Jared no momento, mas ele não ia parar de ter esperanças, sabia que devia ter cuidado para não se machucar, mas não conseguia. Jared sempre tinha um jeito todo especial de olhar para ele, seu coração lhe dizia que não estava errado.

- Eu sei que você só está preocupado, mas eu não consigo evitar, Chris. – Jensen sorria. – Quando eu o abraço, é como se ele relaxasse e de repente só existíssemos nós dois. Quando ele me permite chegar perto, é como se eu fosse capaz de afastar todos os monstros dele. E eu quero ser capaz disso, mesmo que isso seja tudo o que eu for conseguir.

- Jen. – Chris balançava a cabeça, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Cara, quem diria o grande e galanteador Jensen Ackles de quatro por seu colega de trabalho. Mas...

Chris foi interrompido pelo grito de alguém em pânico e nenhum dos dois precisou dizer de quem era. Jensen já estava subindo as escadas quando Chris finalmente deu-se por si e correu, saindo da cozinha.

Chegando ao quarto, Jensen já tinha um Jared trêmulo nos braços e sussurrava algo para o amigo que começava a se acalmar, tentando respirar entre os soluços.

------------

_Ele estava num lugar estranho, havia fumaça por todo lado e ele não conseguia enxergar nada a sua volta. A fumaça começava a dificultar sua respiração e ele andava com dificuldade, foi, então, quando alguma coisa a frente chamou sua atenção. Continuando a andar naquela direção, ficava cada vez mais nítido o que era e seu coração começou a acelerar. Já estava correndo quando alcançou o carro dos seus pais._

_- Não, não, não. – Jared chorava quando finalmente chegou ao carro._

_Havia sangue por todos os lados. Ajoelhando-se, Jared distinguiu a figura de sua irmãzinha e tomou-a com cuidado nos seus braços. Afastou os cabelos de seu jovem rosto e a apertou contra o peito. Megan estava morta em seus braços. _

_Acariciava o rosto com carinho e cuidado, quando sua irmã abriu os olhos sem vida e lhe encarou._

_- Por que, Jared? Por que você tinha que nos fazer pegar a estrada? Você só pensou em você, a culpa é sua!_

_- Não! Foi um acidente, eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu não sabia._

_- Culpa sua, sua. – Seus pais estavam em pé ao seu lado. – Culpa sua, por sua causa estamos mortos._

_- Não, não, me perdoem, eu não sabia. Não._

- NÃO! Megan!

Jared acordou suado e tremendo. Demorou um pouco para reconhecer onde estava, mas saber isso não ajudou muito quando percebeu que estava sozinho. Fechou os olhos, se abraçou e começou a se balançar, enquanto repetia "não, não, não, não". Sentindo uma mão no seu ombro se sobressaltou e tentou fugir, mas logo, havia dois braços fortes lhe abraçando. Lutava ainda quando sentiu aquela sensação de calma e conforto, mas, principalmente, segurança lhe envolver. Só então percebeu que alguém lhe falava

- Shhhh... calma, Jay, eu estou aqui. – Jensen repetia ao seu ouvido, mantendo-o firme em seus braços, mesmo após Jared ter parado de lutar. – Tudo bem, Jared, foi só um pesadelo.

- Não, Jensen, não foi só um pesadelo, porque ela não vai voltar. – Diante dos soluços e das palavras de Jared, Jensen sentiu um nó na garganta e ele não sabia o que dizer para o amigo, então o apertou mais ainda em seus braços.

- Mas, você não está sozinho, Jay, eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui. – Disse, por fim, e continuou a confortar Jared.

- Você promete que não vai embora? – Jared perguntou em sua voz quebrada. – Vai ficar comigo?

- Eu já falei que não vou a lugar algum. – E apoiou lentamente o queixo na cabeça de Jared. – Eu prometo.

Chris observava a cena em pé ao lado da cama e o que minutos antes era uma cena triste, se transformou em algo repleto de afeição tão forte e recíproca entre os dois a sua frente, que ele sentiu que estava invadindo algo.

- Jen, tudo foi um acidente não foi? – Jared ainda tremia. – Eu não tive culpa, tive?

- Claro que não, você não tinha como saber. – Jensen com uma mão acariciava o rosto do mais novo. – Não foi sua culpa, Jared.

Jared olhou para Jensen por alguns segundos. – Certo. – E afundou a cabeça no peito de Jensen.

Depois de um tempo, Jensen pensou que Jared tinha adormecido novamente e ia soltando-o para deixá-lo dormir, mas assim que Jensen fez menção de sair, Jared apertou-o contra si.

- Não. Fica comigo, só mais um pouquinho. Não me deixa, por favor.

- Eu não vou para canto nenhum, Jay.

Jensen olhou para Chris que balançou com a cabeça, dizendo para ele ficar lá e fez sinal que estava indo para baixo.

Ficaram, assim, abraçados e calados por bom tempo. Nessas horas, tudo que precisavam eram dos braços um do outro. Jensen mantinha Jared apertado contra o seu peito lhe acariciando os cabelos, enquanto pensava na sua conversa com Chris, mas ele sabia que não ligava, não enquanto pudesse ter Jared perto, em seus braços. Foi quando escutou o som de seu violão e sorriu.

- Parece que Chris encontrou meu violão.

- Chris? – Jared tinha uma expressão de quem estava confuso.

- Sim, Jay. – Jensen passava a mão pelo rosto de Jared, desfazendo os traços das lágrimas. – Chris chegou hoje de manhã. Por que não fazemos o seguinte? Descemos, preparamos algo para comer e nos juntamos a ele.

Jared não queria mesmo sair do quarto, estava tão bom do jeito que estava, mas ele não achava que devia pedir a Jensen para ficar ali com ele, principalmente com Chris lá. Jensen devia preferir ficar com o amigo que com ele chorando em seu ombro. E com esse pensamento, Jared concordou com a cabeça e foi com esforço que se levantou e saiu dos braços de Jensen.

- Vai à frente, Jared. Eu vou ao banheiro e já desço. – Mais uma vez, Jared respondeu com um leve balançar de cabeça e Jensen teve que refrear a vontade de pedir para Jared falar alguma coisa.

----------------------

Uma hora depois, Chris já tinha preparado uns sanduíches para os três e estava na sala tocando a violão de Jensen que ele tinha encontrado no quarto do amigo. Foi quando escutou um barulho e olhando para trás viu Jared parado na entrada da sala.

- Ei, grandão. Cadê o Jen? – Perguntou sorrindo, enquanto observava Jared se aproximar.

Jared com a cabeça apontou para as escadas, tentando sorrir. – Não sabia que você estava aqui.

- Eu tenho um show numa cidade aqui perto, então, resolvi fazer uma visita, cheguei hoje de manhã. Mas, amanhã estou indo embora. – E observando Jared, percebeu como este ainda estava um pouco pálido, mas suas bochechas começavam a ganhar uma cor. – Está com fome? Eu fiz uns sanduíches para a gente.

Jared fez sinal que não e sentou o melhor que conseguiu no chão encostado no sofá. Chris observou todo movimento de Jared um pouco preocupado. "_Ele não parece tão melhor como Jensen falou"_. E percebendo que Jared não queria conversar, começou a tocar uma música calma, mas sem o menor sinal de tristeza, a fim de levantar um pouco o humor do amigo.

Chris estava tocando, quando Jensen se juntou a eles. Parou um pouco olhando o quadro na sua frente, Jared parecia o Jared dos primeiros dias, retraído. Então, não pensou duas vezes quando caminhou até o moreno, sentando no sofá, ficando com Jared sentado entre suas pernas. Assim, que se ajeitou, sorriu, porque Jared não perdeu tempo para encostar a cabeça em sua perna, parecendo imediatamente mais leve.

Jensen sentia-se animado, conversava com Chris, enquanto este tocava e tentava incluir Jared na conversa, deixando o moreno cada vez mais a vontade. Logo os três estavam conversando, claro que a participação de Jared era pequena, mas já era alguma coisa. Jensen havia se levantado e buscado os sanduíches que Chris tinha feito para os três. Passaram a tarde assim, Jensen até arriscava uma palhinha catando com Chris. Jared tinha um pequeno sorriso voltado para Jensen, ele adorava a voz de amigo e gostaria de vê-lo cantando mais. Chris observava tudo nos menores detalhes e sorria, não podendo deixar de notar os olhares que Jensen e Jared trocavam, talvez ele não tivesse muito com o que se preocupar. Talvez.

Nesse clima leve, eles passaram o resto do dia. Jared ainda se sentia cansado de vez em quando e foi dormir cedo, deixando Jensen e Chris a vontade para colocar a conversa em dia.

- Jen?

- Olha Chris, eu já sei o que você vai falar, mas sério. – Jensen recolhia os pratos. – Eu não ligo.

- Você vai me deixar falar? Eu mantenho tudo o que eu falei. Espere. – Falou vendo que Jensen ia lhe interromper. – Mas, eu vejo que ele também sente algo forte por você, algo mais que amizade. Então, como eu sei que você não vai seguir o meu conselho, tome cuidado, ele está confuso.

Jensen olhava para Chris sem saber o que falar, não só Chris tinha ficado do seu lado como tinha afirmado que Jared sentia o mesmo por ele.

- Agora pare de me olhar assim, Jenny, pois eu te amo, mas isso não é o suficiente para chegar perto das minhas calças. O gay aqui é você!

- Cala boca! – Jensen sorria. – E Jenny é a mãe!

- Ei, ela é praticamente sua tia, então respeito.

Os dois continuaram a conversa num tom mais leve, matando a saudade da companhia um do outro. Jensen sempre atento para algum sinal de que Jared precisava dele, mas graças a Deus não houve mais pesadelos.

------------------

O dia seguinte transcorreu tranqüilo e rápido, em poucas horas Chris estaria partindo. E Jensen queria aproveitar os últimos minutos com o amigo. Jared estava muito mais a vontade na presença do músico e entrava na conversa uma vez ou outra por iniciativa própria. Estavam os três na sala quando a campainha tocou e Jensen foi atender, voltando um minuto depois acompanhado de Danneel.

Jensen pareceu não notar, mas Chris percebeu a mudança de humor de Jared cujo pequeno sorriso tinha sumido completamente quando a viu entrando com Jensen. Danneel entrava sorridente, mas agarrada a um braço de Jensen que só soltou quando foi cumprimentar Chris com um abraço.

- Chris, quanto tempo! – Danneel o abraçava apertado.

- Bom te ver também, Dan. – Respondeu, se soltando do abraço.

- Ei, Jared, bom ver que você está melhor. – Virou para Jared, mas não fez menção de se aproximar. Não que para Jared fizesse diferença, a relação deles sempre tinha sido educada, mas nenhum dos dois se sentia confortável na presença do outro.

Danneel sentou no sofá ao lado de Jared, restando como único espaço livre para Jensen se sentar, ou seja, ao seu lado e longe de Jared. Mas para surpresa deles, Jensen contornou o sofá e sentou no braço deste ao lado de Jared, o que arrancou um sorriso do moreno e um franzir de sobrancelhas da Danneel que logo disfarçou.

- Ei, Chris, é realmente uma surpresa te ver por aqui.

- Não foi uma coisa planejada, Dan, eu vou fazer show numa cidade aqui vizinha, então resolvi ver se Jensen estava se comportando direitinho, já que nunca mais ele tinha me dado notícias. – Chris sorria diante da careta que Jensen lhe lançava.

- Típico do Jensen mesmo. – E voltando-se para Jensen. – Você ficou de me ligar! Eu estava ficando preocupada e por isso resolvi vir aqui.

- Desculpa, Dan, eu realmente esqueci com uma coisa ou outra. – Jensen suspirou. – Prometo que não vai acontecer, aos dois!

Jared sentiu alegria em saber que Jensen não tinha tanto interesse em falar com Danneel, mas parte dele ficava preocupado por ter sido a razão para Jensen ter se esquecido dos seus amigos. Mas, no momento, a alegria falava mais alto.

- É bom mesmo. Eu encontrei com Chad e ele estava péssimo. – Danneel continuou sem prestar atenção em Jared que tinha ficado tenso na hora. – Você não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada com o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não me falou nada, só que estava voltando para Los Angeles.

- Ch... Chad foi em... embora? – Jared falava pela primeira vez que Danneel tinha chegado.

- Oh, você não sabia? Ele viajou há uns dois dias. Ele estava realmente arrasado e...

- Danneel, já é o bastante. – Jensen a interrompeu.

Danneel olhou ao redor sem entender o que poderia ter falado demais, mas o fato de Jared e Jensen não saber da partida de Chad realmente a deixava desconfiada.

- Com li... licença. – Jared se levantou e saiu da sala.

- Jay, espera. – Jensen já estava fora da sala atrás de Jared.

- Ok, será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Danneel voltou-se para Chris.

- Longa história e não cabe a mim contar. – Chris começou a tocar a violão, mais para não ter que manter uma conversação com Danneel, enquanto ficava atento para qualquer sinal de Jensen.

Jensen retornou algum tempo depois sozinho e com uma expressão preocupada.

- Ele se trancou no quarto. – Respondia a pergunta que via nos olhos dos amigos. – Não me deixou entrar, disse que só precisa de um tempo e vai descer e que não preciso ficar preocupado. Rá, não me preocupar.

-Jensen, ele só precisa de um tempo. Se ele disse que vai descer, então, ele vai. Deixe-o assimilar a informação.

- Mas, aposto como ele está se culpando, Chris!

- Certo! Agora alguém pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo? – Chris e Jensen olharam para Danneel, eles tinham esquecido completamente que a garota ainda se encontrava ali.

- Desculpe Dan, não é nada. Chris está certo, eu estou me preocupando a toa. – E tentou sorrir para a amiga.

- Tudo bem, já entendi que vocês não vão me contar nada. Mas...

- Porque não mudamos de assunto? – Chris interrompeu. – Jared disse que vai voltar e com certeza ele não vai se sentir a vontade nesse clima.

Chris, então, começou a tocar o violão de Jensen. Danneel aproveitou para sentar ao lado de Jensen e vez ou outra, lhe acariciava o braço. Jensen, por sua vez, tentava entrar na conversa, mas sempre se pegava olhando para entrada da sala. Estava ficando nervoso, precisava se ocupar com algo, ou estaria derrubando a porta do quarto de Jared.

- Ei, Dan, você quer alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou já de pé. – Eu vou pegar mais uma cerveja para mim e pro Chris.

- Ah! Eu vou com você. – E ela seguiu Jensen até a cozinha.

Os dois tinham saído por algum tempo e Chris, apesar de tocando, estava distraído e só percebeu Jared quando este tinha sentado no sofá. Chris voltou-se para Jared.

- E ai, grandão? – Jared tentou sorrir. – Algum pedido? Pode mandar que eu já estou aquecido.

Jared dessa vez sorriu, agradecido por Chris não lhe perguntar como estava. – Não, qualquer uma está bom. Cadê o Jensen?

- Ele foi até cozinha com a Dan, pegar cerveja. – Chris notou como Jared ficou calado e abaixou a cabeça. – Ei, você sabe que não tem nada para se preocupar, não é? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha para Chris. – Jensen não quer mais nada com a Danneel. Ela está definitivamente fora.

- Você parece estar muito certo sobre isso. – Jared disse já com uma expressão mais leve.

- Eu conheço aquele garoto como a palma da minha mão e estou lhe dizendo, Danneel é passado.

- Bem, não é da minha conta mesmo. – Jared respondeu, mas tinha um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Se você assim diz. – Chris falou e voltou sua atenção para o instrumento em suas mãos, mas podia sentir o olhar de Jared nele.

Depois de pouco tempo, Jared se levantou. – Vou colocar ração para Saddie e Harley, já volto.

- Hunrun, sei. – Chris não levantou o olhar, mas sorria.

Na cozinha, Jensen olhava na geladeira atrás de duas cervejas e perguntava a Danneel se iria querer uma também. Recebendo uma resposta afirmativa, Jensen pegou as bebidas e se virou, dando de cara com Danneel que mantinha o corpo bem próximo ao dele.

- Droga, Danneel, desse jeito eu acabo derrubando as cervejas. – Jensen procurou seguir adiante, mas Danneel não saia da sua frente.

- Eu senti sua falta, Jen. – Danneel acariciou um dos braços de Jensen. – Então, eu pensei em fazer essa visitinha e ver se você sentiu a minha também, já faz um tempo que estamos separados.

- Dan, não faz isso. – Jensen começava a recuar, ele não tinha muito espaço para sair daquela posição em que Danneel o colocava e isso o incomodava. – Olha, o que tinha entre a gente acabou mesmo, não tem volta, mas gostaria de manter sua amizade, então, por favor.

- Jen, vai me dizer que não sente falta de mim, dos meus abraços, dos meus beijos, do sexo?

- Dan...

Mas quando ia responder, Jensen viu sua boca invadida pela de Danneel, que se aproveitava da sua falta de reação. Quando seu cérebro começou a processar o que estava acontecendo e já ia afastar Danneel, escutou Jared o chamando.

- Ei, Jen, acho que os cachorros estão com fome, você colo... – Jared parou diante da imagem a sua frente e o mais rápido que conseguiu, virou-se e saiu dali.

Jensen empurrou Danneel e viu a figura de Jared saindo da cozinha, largou as bebidas que ainda estavam na sua mão sobre mesa, voltou-se para saída quando sentiu alguém lhe segurando.

- Jen... – Jensen soltou seu braço com força e lançou um olhar que fez Danneel recuar.

- Eu nunca mais quero ver você na minha frente. – Sua voz saiu baixa, o que fez soar ainda mais assustadora. E dito isso, correu atrás Jared. – Jared!

Na sua pressa, Jensen esbarrou em Chris, mas não parou e continuou correndo.

- Jensen, o que diabos aconteceu?! Jensen!

Ao subir a escada, Jensen não se surpreendeu por encontrar a porta do quarto de Jared fechada de novo. Poxa duas vezes num mesmo dia, e isso era irritante.

- Jared, por favor, me deixa entrar. – Jensen batia na porta, mas Jared continua calado. – Por favor, eu posso explicar.

- Jensen, alguém quer me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo? Por que Jared está trancado no quarto de novo? E por que a Danneel saiu daqui às pressas? – Mas, Jensen continuava, batendo na porta, sem lhe dar a mínima atenção. – Jensen!

- Jared, abre, por favor. Eu juro que não é nada do que você está pensando. Foi ela quem me beijou!

- Você e Danneel se beijaram?! – Chris perguntou surpreso.

- Cala a porra da sua boca, Chris. Se não tem como ajudar, fica fora, ok?

- Ow... Calmo ai Jensen que... – Mas, nessa hora Jared abriu a porta.

- Jay, obrigado. Eu juro que não é nada do que você está pensando, não foi como você viu. – Jensen se aproximou de Jared, mas esse se afastou.

- Não me importa, Jen, eu não quero saber. – Jensen sentiu como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um murro no seu estômago ao tom de Jared. – Essa é sua vida e o que você faz com ela não me diz respeito.

- Jared, por favor, não faz isso. – Jensen tinha lágrimas se formando.

- Eu falo sério, Jensen. Veja, eu estou melhor, você não precisa mais ficar segurando sua vida para ficar cuidando de mim. – Jared falava calmo, mas tremia. – Se você quiser voltar com a Danneel, tudo bem. Eu sei me virar sozinho.

- Agora, você vai me mandar embora também? – Jensen começava a ficar com raiva.

- Só estou dizendo para você seguir sua vida. E pelo que eu vi lá embaixo, eu estou te atrapalhando.

- Eu já te falei que não vou para canto nenhum e não é nada do que você está pensando.

- Se o problema é a promessa, então, pronto, você está livre dela. Pode ir embora, agora.

- Pessoal, vamos ter calma. – Chris tentava abater os ânimos.

- Fica fora disso Chris! – Jensen gritou de volta. – Então, você vai me dizer que quer que eu vá?

- Eu já estou dizendo, Jensen.

Jensen fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – Não!

- Quê? – Jared perguntou surpreso.

- Eu falei que não! Se, é isso que você quer, problema seu, porque eu não vou para canto nenhum! – Jensen olhava bem fundo nos olhos de Jared que começava a tremer mais.

- Por quê?! – Jared gritava agora. – Por que você simplesmente não vai embora?!

- Simples. – Jensen começava a se aproximar de Jared que recuou até suas pernas baterem na cama. – Porque eu quero ficar! Porque a porra da minha vontade conta também.. E....Porque eu te amo!

Sem pensar duas vezes e sem dar tempo para Jared, Jensen o beijou. O beijo foi um beijo desesperado, mas cheio de desejo. Jared pego de surpresa ficou sem reação, e tinha aberto a boca, dando total acesso a Jensen, que a explorava como se sua vida dependesse disso e, sem perceber, Jared tinha fechado os olhos e estava correspondendo.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Olha eu sei que ficou meio clichê esse lance do Jared pegar Danneel e Jensen se beijando, mas como eu já escutei várias vezes: "Na vida nada se cria, tudo se copia" k k k k k k. E eu não pretendia trabalhar a Danneel assim, foi algo que surgiu.

Nota²: Bom, espero que tenham gostado, pois como prometido, estou investido no slash da fic. Obrigada a todos que me deixam reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Eles tinham perdido completamente a noção das coisas a suas voltas. Chris olhava a cena, atônito, não era exatamente assim que ele imaginava que a discussão ia terminar, mas aproveitou a deixa e saiu do quarto. E, assim, eles aprofundavam o beijo, beijo que aquecia a alma de Jared, que por um momento o fez esquecer-se de onde estava, só havia ele e Jensen, Jensen lhe beijando, Jensen lhe segurando com firmeza, Jensen lhe devorando a boca, Jensen preenchendo aquele vazio que lhe ia ao peito. Mas, de repente, Jared se lembrou do motivo de ter esse vazio no peito, da culpa, do medo... Medo de machucar aqueles a quem ama. E empurrando Jensen, interrompeu o beijo.

- Não. – Sua voz saiu fraca.

- Jay, eu sei que você quer, eu sinto. – Jensen começava a se reaproximar.

- Por favor, Jensen, me deixa sozinho. – Só então, Jensen viu as lágrimas nos olhos de Jared. – Por favor.

- Ok. – Jensen confirmava com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. – Mas, eu não vou embora, Jared, nem vou desistir de você. – E meio relutante Jensen saiu.

Depois que Jensen saiu do quarto, Jared se encolheu na cama e começou a chorar como há dias não chorava, mas dessa vez chorava pelo que estava deixando escapar, por quem achava que não merecia, chorava por Jensen.

------------------------

Jensen foi direto para o seu quarto onde sentou na cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Droga, droga, droga. Porra, Jensen! – Gritou em nervosismo e sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado. – Como alguém pode estragar tudo assim, Chris?

- Jensen, o que aconteceu? Eu saí do quarto e vocês estavam se entendendo. – Chris tinha uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- O que tem é que eu estraguei tudo. Porra, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era ter paciência, não o pressionar, deixá-lo vir até mim como minha mãe tinha falado e eu estraguei tudo! – Jensen puxava os cabelos.

- Jensen pare agora com isso ou eu serei forçado a enfiar algum senso nessa sua cabeça. Nem que seja na porrada!

- Eu não devia tê-lo beijado, Chris, mas eu realmente não pensei no que estava fazendo. – Jensen voltou-se para Chris. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo dele me afastar de vez depois que ele viu Danneel me beijando.

- Ok, porque você não começa me explicando que porcaria foi essa de beijar a Danneel?! Eu pensei que você não queria mais nada com ela, Jen.

- Porra, Chris! Será que você não está escutando o que eu estou falando? Foi ELA quem me beijou e antes que eu pudesse ter alguma reação, Jared apareceu. – Jensen riu sem graça. – E eu pensei que isso só acontecia em filme.

- Se acalma tá, Jensen. Era por isso que eu não queria você tão... – Parou ao olhar que Jensen lhe enviou – Certo, péssima hora para falar sobre isso. Mas, como eu falei, Jared está confuso, Jensen. Imagina como deve estar a cabeça dele. Ele encontra-se emocionalmente abalado, começa a se aproximar de você e talvez a sentir algo diferente, então, ele vê você e Danneel se beijando – Outro olhar de Jensen – Tá bom, ela te beijando. – Corrigiu mais uma vez ao olhar que Jensen lhe lançava. – E logo depois você se declara para ele e o beija. Não é a toa que ele está confuso.

- E eu ao invés de ajudá-lo, estou a foder ainda mais com a cabeça dele.

- Pode parar aí agora mesmo Jenny boy! – Chris havia virado Jensen para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Nada de ficar se culpando, até porque Jared está bem melhor e graças a você. E se você continuar com isso, eu vou chutar seu traseiro. – Jensen sorriu diante a seriedade do amigo. – Assim é melhor, agora me deixe mudar o horário do meu vôo.

- O quê? Não, Chris, você já atrasou sua tur... – E agora Jensen parou diante o olhar de Chris.

- Eu vou mudar para amanhã de manhã e se for preciso eu remarco para depois de amanhã. – E piscou para o amigo. – Sem chance eu deixar vocês, dois, sozinhos essa noite.

Assim, que o amigo saiu do quarto, Jensen se deitou na cama, pensando em como consertar tudo isso e impedir que Jared o afaste. E ficou desse jeito por muito tempo.

------------

Chris tinha saído do quarto de Jensen, ligado para o aeroporto, mudado sua passagem e feito outras ligações para ajeitar tudo referente à sua turnê. Terminadas as ligações, Chris considerou em ver como Jensen estava, mas mudou de direção e foi até o quarto de Jared.

Chegando à porta, bateu levemente e entrou. Indo ate a cama, percebeu que Jared estava dormindo e que provavelmente tinha adormecido enquanto chorava. Mas, não saiu do quarto e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- O que eu faço com vocês, dois? – Chris suspirou depois de um momento. – Jared, você precisa sair logo dessa fossa e perceber o cara maravilhoso que está bem na sua frente.

- Eu sei. – Chris se assustou com a voz baixa de Jared, percebendo que o moreno estava bem desperto.

- Desculpa, mas não retiro nada do que eu disse. – Jared continuava na mesma posição sem nem olhar para Chris.

- Eu não o mereço.

- Como é que é?Me desculpe, mas acho que não entendi. – Isso definitivamente não era o que Chris esperava.

- Eu não o mereço. Só machuco quem está perto de mim. – Jared falava pausadamente, tentando segurar o choro que lhe ameaçava novamente. – Olhe o que aconteceu com os meus pais, Chad e agora mesmo eu estou machucando Jensen.

- Porra, Jared, o que aconteceu com os seus pais foi um maldito acidente. – Chris não acreditava no que escutava. – Chad é um filho da mãe que correu assim que a coisa apertou um pouco. E Jensen... é, ele está machucado agora, mas porque pensa que você vai afastá-lo. Ele te ama, Jared, e está disposto a ficar do seu lado mesmo como amigo, você faz idéia do que isso significa?

Jared abaixou a cabeça, fugindo do olhar de Chris.

- Olha, eu sei que você está perdido, confuso e que está sofrendo. Mas, você realmente precisa enxergar o que ainda tem ao seu redor. Jensen lhe ama e está disposto a lutar por você, mas se você continuar a afastá-lo, pode ser que finalmente um dia você consiga e dai, será tarde demais.

Chris se levantou, apertou com afeto o ombro de Jared. Parou na porta antes de sair e só virando o rosto, falou mais uma vez.

- Pense direitinho no que eu lhe falei, Jared. Mas, pense principalmente se é isso que você quer e se está disposto a arriscar. – E saiu deixando Jared com o olhar perdido para janela. Ele sabia que Jared tinha escutado cada palavra que ele tinha dito.

Descendo as escadas e entrando no quarto de Jensen, Chris o encontrou ainda deitado e encarando o teto. Aproximou-se e sentou do lado do amigo.

- Pretende ficar assim a noite inteira?

- É uma idéia.

- Tem lugar para mais um então? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas deu espaço para Chris deitar do seu lado.

- Obrigado.

Permaneceram deitados assim, sem falar nada só olhando para o teto. Chris sabia exatamente por onde a cabeça de Jensen andava.

- Eu falei com ele. – Jensen prendeu a respiração. – Eu pensei que ele estava dormindo, mas ele me respondeu quando falei.

- E? – Jensen engoliu em seco.

- Jared está com medo, Jen. Ele não quer lhe machucar, ele não quer se machucar. – Isso fez Jensen se levantar e encarar Chris.

- Como é?

- Pois é. – Chris riu sem graça. – E ele não percebe que está fazendo exatamente isso lhe afastando. Disse-me que não o merece.

- Ah, eu vou falar com ele agora. Ele está maluco. – E já ia saindo da cama quando sentiu a mão de Chris lhe segurando.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Jen. Ele está mais confuso do que tudo, se culpa pelos pais, o que eu não consigo entender porque, pelo merda do Chad e por você. – Soltou a mão de Jensen. – Deixe-o tentar reorganizar seus pensamente, entender o que está sentindo.

- Eu não sei se consigo ficar calado, sabendo o que ele está pensando – Jensen suspirou –Como ele pode se sentir tão pouco? Ele é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Chris brincou com Jensen.

- Cala boca. – Jensen sorriu.

- Sério, Jensen, você mesmo falou que precisa ter paciência.

- Eu sei, é só que... – E voltou a se deitar. – Certo, eu vou esperar.

"_Só espero que você não tenha que esperar por muito tempo, Jen. Para o seu bem e o dele."_

E assim, eles ficaram o resto da noite, sem conversarem mais nada, só encarando o teto numa cumplicidade e companheirismo até adormecerem.

--------------

Jared não conseguia dormir. Todos esses dois últimos meses voltavam a lhe assombrar, sem contar que cenas do acidente que ele nunca presenciou lhe viam a mente, toda vez que fechava os olhos. Ele queria se aconchegar nos braços de Jensen, aqueles braços que lhe passavam conforto e segurança. Mas, como ele podia fazer isso com Jensen? Como Jensen podia querer alguém tão quebrado? Não, Jensen merecia alguém por completo, alguém que não recuaria aos seus toques nem por milésimos, que pudesse se dar por inteiro e, no momento, Jared não estava inteiro.

Ele queria fazer o medo ir embora, mas só duas coisas conseguiram fazer isso: a bebida e Jensen. Jensen, agora, não era viável, não para Jared de qualquer forma, então sobrou a bebida, ela não fazia as coisas irem embora completamente, mas pelo menos o fazia esquecer. E com essa decisão, desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu e foi até o bar, encontrando logo o que procurava, um litro de uísque.

Sentou no sofá e começou a tomar _cowboy _mesmo. Suas mãos tremiam, mas tomou a primeira dose num gole só. Quando encheu o copo, não se preocupou com quantas doses havia. Parou um instante com o copo a meio caminho da boca.

_- Por quê?! – Jared gritava agora. – Por que você simplesmente não vai embora?!_

_- Simples. – Jensen começava a se aproximar de Jared que recuou até suas pernas baterem na cama. – Porque eu quero ficar! Porque a porra da minha vontade conta também... E... Porque eu te amo!_

_E... Porque eu te amo!_

_Porque eu te amo!_

_eu te amo!_

"Porque ele tinha que complicar tudo agora? Por que ele não me falou antes? Ele não podia ter me dito isso, não agora. Não depois... Ele não tem esse direito!". Jared bebeu o líquido e voltou a abaixar o copo. "Eu não sou mesmo, ele não me ama, não o novo eu e mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai perceber isso e me deixar também. Mas, se ele me ama mesmo... A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Não vou conseguir fazer isso de novo. Mas, então, o que eu faço?"

E com esse último pensamento, Jared entornou o uísque mais uma vez e se levantou bruscamente, sentindo uma tontura, mas balançou a cabeça e foi devolver a garrafa pro seu lugar. Não voltou ao quarto, sentou na sala no chão mesmo, encostado ao sofá, onde seu tamanho gigante passaria despercebido por quem passasse pelo corredor. Bom, exceto para dois monstrinhos.

---------------------

No dia seguinte, Jensen acordou cedo, não que tenha conseguido dormir. Foi à cozinha com a intenção de deixar os cachorros entrar, mas eles não estavam lá, então, se lembrou que não havia colocado-os para fora. Sendo assim, eles só poderiam estar no quarto do Jared.

"Jared... Como serão as coisas agora?"

Como Chris ainda estava dormindo e ele não queria acordar o amigo, dirigiu-se até a sala. Entrou sem prestar muita atenção e se jogou no sofá. Um barulho abafado o fez pular e, por um momento, pensou ser um dos cachorros, mas o som não parecia com um latido. Só lhe restava...

- Jared. – Jared encontrava-se sentado no chão e encostado ao sofá, onde repousava a cabeça com Saddie e Harley dos seus lados. Jensen, então, percebeu que devia ter batido na cabeça do moreno. – Foi mal, eu não vi você ai, lhe machuquei?

Jared balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não sem sair da posição em que se encontrava ou olhar para Jensen.

- Não escutei você se levantando.

- Não consegui dormir, então resolvi descer. – Jared fechou os olhos. – Não quis lhe acordar.

- Teve outro pesadelo? – Jensen antes que percebesse, estava alisando os cabelos de Jared, mas esse afastou a cabeça, sentando-se numa posição mais ereta.

- Não foi só isso.

- Quer falar? – Jensen mordeu os lábios enquanto esperava a resposta de Jared.

- Não, na verdade não. – E olhou finalmente para Jensen.

- Jay...

- Olha, Jensen, eu realmente não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Não dá para fingirmos que nada aconteceu? – Jared falou com sua voz baixa.

- Jared, você acha que consegue fingir que não sentiu nada? – Jensen não acreditava no que Jared pedia.

- Eu... eu nã-não senti nada, Jensen. Nem você. É melhor assim.

- Para quem? – Jensen estava em pé. – Porque eu sei o que eu senti e estou sentindo. Sei também que você sentiu algo. Então, quer parar de dizer o que é melhor para mim! Porra, Jared, eu sei o que quero!

- Jensen, por favor. – Jared lhe implorava com aqueles olhos de cachorro sem dono, e Jensen sentiu raiva por ele usar isso nesse momento.

- Por que você faz isso comigo? Droga, por que você faz isso a você mesmo?

- Jensen, eu não posso. – Jared balançava a cabeça. – É melhor assim, por favor.

Jensen usou toda sua vontade para permanecer calado. Precisava ter paciência. E a contra gosto não respondeu. Eles ficaram assim, parados em silêncio com Jared evitando seus olhos até Chris aparecer na sala, o que aconteceu alguns minutos depois.

- Bom ver que vocês não se comeram. – E se jogou no sofá. – Que tal um café da manhã decente? Seria bom antes de pegar um avião, o que me dizem?

- Se está a fim de comer algo decente por que não vai você mesmo fazer? – Jensen respondeu, toda aquela conversa o tinha deixado de mau humor

- Opa, eu sou visita aqui! – Chris respondeu, tentando suavizar o clima.

- Não vem com esse conversa para cima de mim, Chris que...

- Eu cozinho. – Jared falou de repente, fazendo tanto Jensen como Chris olharem para ele. – Quê?

- Não, Jared, não precisa. – Jensen começou a falar quando se recuperou da surpresa.

- Deixa disso, Jensen, eu posso muito bem cozinhar e Chris tem razão, ele é visita. – Foi dizendo isso e se levantando rumo à cozinha.

- Confesso que por essa eu não esperava. – Chris falou assim que Jared saiu da sala. – O que vocês fizeram antes de eu chegar aqui?

- Quê?! Nada, não fizemos nada. – Chris lhe lançou um olhar de descrédito. – Agrh... nós discutimos, está bem? – Jensen levou as mãos aos cabelos. – Como ele pode me pedir para esquecer tudo o que aconteceu ontem?!

- Jen, você disse que ia ter paciência. – Chris não pode deixar de notar a testa franzida do amigo.

- Ele me chamou de Jensen, Chris. A porra do tempo todo ele me chamou de Jensen!

- Jens...

- Eu sei. Eu não devia ter pressionado e tido paciência. E que devia está agradecendo por ele estar falando comigo e me deixar chegar perto e não ter se fechado completamente. – E levantou a cabeça. – Mas, você não pode me culpar por tentar, não depois de você ter me dito como ele está se sentindo!

- Bem, você fica quieto aí que eu vou ver como o grandão está se saindo. Não, não. Pode ficar bem paradinho, esfrie essa cabeça dura e depois sim, pode vir nos fazer companhia. Dê a ele um pouco de espaço.

Chris não se deixou abalar pelos olhares de Jensen e seguiu até a cozinha. Jared estava distraído e não percebeu quando o cantor se aproximou e ficou a lhe observar. Todos os ingredientes já estavam separados, mas não pode evitar rir da bagunça que já estava se formando. Só então, Jared tomou consciência da sua presença.

- Acho que estou a presenciar um furacão passando por essa cozinha. – Jared sorriu sem graça ao comentário do amigo.

- É... acho que eu estou fazendo um pouquinho de bagunça. Mas, espere pelo resultado, você não vai se arrepender.

- É bom. – Chris então se aproximou. – Eu ia perguntar se precisava de ajuda, mas acho que posso ir arrumando sua bagunça.

- Chris. – Jared virou-se par Chris e disse meio inseguro – Você tem mesmo que ir?

- Jared, eu sei que você está com medo e tentando evitar o Jensen, mas vocês vão precisar resolver isso.

Jared ia falar algo, mas foi interrompido por Jensen que entrava na cozinha naquele exato momento. Ele tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos, que Chris não conseguia entender. Jensen trazia um copo na mão, que depositou na mesa com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

- Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, Jared?

- Jensen, eu não acho...

- Agora não, Chris. – Jensen o interrompeu e voltou-se para Jared que continuava seus afazeres como se nada estivesse acontecendo. – Jay!

- Não, Jensen. Eu não tenho nada para lhe dizer.

- Você esteve bebendo ontem a noite, não foi? – Jensen se aproximava de Jared, mas Chris se colocou em seu caminho. – Porra, Jared! Você ainda está se recuperando e tomando medicamento, o que você tem na cabeça?!

- Eu sou adulto, Jensen. Eu decido o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. – Jared finalmente tinha se virado para Jensen.

- Se você esqueceu, eu estou responsável por você desde que você saiu do hospital. – Jensen passou uma mão pelo rosto. – Será que você não ver que a última coisa que você precisa é isso?

- Eu nunca lhe pedi para fazer nada por mim. Oh, espere, mas você me ama agora, não é mesmo? – Jared estava transtornado. – Pois, eu sinto muito, mas isso não vai dar certo.

- Ok, vocês dois parem agora com isso! – Chris fez sua voz se destacar, chamando a atenção dos dois para si. – Jensen, o que eu falei sobre esfriar a cabeça? E Jared, você...

- Merda! – E vendo o café da manhã queimado, Jared desligou o fogo e saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu da cozinha. – Bom, o café está pronto, sirvam-se. – Disse enquanto saia.

Assim, que Jared saiu da cozinha, Chris voltou-se para Jensen.

- Não me olhe assim, porra! Ele estava bebendo uísque, quase ½ litro. Ele ainda está tomando medicação. – Jensen deixou-se cair na cadeira mais próxima.

- Jensen.

- Eu sei que eu extrapolei, mas eu estou com medo, Chris. Quando Jared foi encontrado, o médico disse que no seu sistema não tinha nenhuma droga, só um considerado nível de álcool. – Tomando uma longa respiração, olhou para o amigo a sua frente. – E se eu o estiver perdendo novamente? Só que dessa vez por minha culpa?

- Jen, por que você não vem comigo só por uns dias? Tenho certeza que o Misha ou até mesmo o Jim conseguirão lidar com Jared. – Enquanto Chris falava Jensen já discordava com a cabeça. – Só um ou dois dias? Vocês precisam dar-se um tempo.

- Não. Se eu sair agora, mesmo afirmando que é só por um dia, ele vai pensar que eu desisti dele. E é de mim que ele precisa e eu preciso consertar isso. Ele estava indo tão bem!

- Está bem, eu vou mudar meu vôo...

-Não! Chris, você não pode ficar adiando sua turnê. Além do que isso é algo que somente eu e mais ninguém deve resolver.

- Jensen, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia.

- Sinceramente, eu também não, mas você não pode ficar aqui para sempre. Vamos, já está na hora de pegar sua mala.

Chris pareceu meio inseguro em ter que sair deixando os dois assim, mas conhecia bem Jensen e quando ele colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém tirava. Seguiu, por fim, Jensen até o quarto, onde pegou os poucos pertences que tinha. Ficaram ainda um tempo como a noite passada, em silêncio na companhia do outro até que deu a hora e ele foi pra porta, acompanhado por Jensen. Parando, Chris virou-se para o amigo e segurou seu o rosto nas duas mãos

- Ei bro, não pense duas vezes antes de pegar o telefone se precisar. – Largou o rosto de Jensen só para tomá-lo num abraço. – Tenha paciência, você vai chegar até ele.

Jensen se soltou do abraço surpreso, mas agradecido pelo que o amigo lhe dizia, eram poucas palavras que lhe renovavam a esperança, pois Chris não teria dito aquilo senão acreditasse.

- Caso contrário, eu volto para colocar algum senso naquele cabeça-dura. – Jensen riu.

- Obrigado. E é melhor você ir se não quiser perder o seu vôo e eu já cansei dessa sua cara. – Chris lhe deu um leve murro no ombro e saiu.

Jensen voltou para sala, mas esta estava vazia, Jared tinha se escondido no seu quarto. Depois de um tempo pensando, resolveu subir e confrontar Jared.

Chegando ao quarto, a porta, para sua surpresa, estava aberta. Jared estava sentado na cama, alisando os cachorros. Aproximou-se, sentando ao lado do amigo e alisando os pêlos de Saddie.

- Então? – Jensen perguntou sem jeito.

Jared abaixou a cabeças, mordendo os lábios e parecia pensar no que dizer.

- Eu... eu... Desculpa-me. Eu não devia ter lhe dito aquilo.

- Jared, por que você faz isso? Eu só queria entender.

- Se um dia eu consegui entender, prometo que lhe falo. – Disse com um sorriso sem graça.

- Isso não está certo. – Pela primeira vez desde que tinham se conhecido, Jensen sentia algo errado na companhia do amigo.

- Não, não está, Jensen. Mas, isso é só mais uma coisa, tem muito mais errada. – Jared jogou o corpo para trás e fechou os olhos. – Mas, eu não posso, não consigo. Sinto muito, Jensen.

- Porra! Quer parar com isso! – Jensen se pegou gritando e vendo a expressão perdida de Jared continuou. – Não faz isso, tá bom, pare de me chamar o tempo todo de Jensen.

Jared desviou o olhar e não falou nada. Jensen soltou um suspiro triste e se levantou para sair do quarto.

- Jay... só... só não se machuque mais, ok?

Jared olhou para Jensen e eles ficaram um tempo assim com os olhos presos nos do outro. No final, Jared cortou o contato e deu-lhe as costas. Jensen sentiu o coração falhar por um segundo e saiu do quarto

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Desculpem pelo atraso, mas minhas aulas voltaram e me atrapalhei um pouco com a volta ao corre-corre da minha vida. Mas não se preocupem, que eu vou tentar não demorar para postar o próximo capítulo.

Nota¹: Esse capítulo já foi mais paradinho, mas prometo que o próximo vai ter um pouco mais de ação e quem sabe algumas surpresas... será que vão ser boas? k k k. Obrigada a todos que me deixam reviews.

Nota²: Mary, eu sei que lhe falei que você ia gostar desse capítulo (ainda espero que goste =p), mas tive que mudar meus planos, que por sinal surgiram de uma forma que eu gostei muito, pra dá uma reviravolta na história mesmo.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 12 **

Uma semana passou, mas nada havia mudado na relação entre eles. Jared continuava com suas visitas noturnas ao bar, o que Jensen logo descobriu e marcou em cima, mas ele sempre conseguiu dar um jeito de beber algo sempre à noite quando os pesadelos o torturavam. Quanto a Jensen, Jared sempre se esquivava e evitava uma aproximação maior, o que estava deixando Jensen louco. Ele sabia que Jared sentia o mesmo e não estava mais agüentando, principalmente por ver o amigo se afundando novamente.

"_Mãe, Chris, me desculpem, mas eu não agüento mais, sinto que vou explodir"_.

Foi o último pensamento de Jensen antes de entrar na sala. Esse era o lugar que Jared mais ficava ultimamente, sempre em companhia dos seus cães.

- Jared, nós precisamos conversar. – Jared não levantou a cabeça nem se mexeu, pelo contrário, ficou estático ao tom de Jensen. – Eu não agüento mais isso.

- Jensen, eu... – Jared sentia as mãos tremerem.

- Sério, não dá para continuar assim com você me afastando cada vez mais e mais.

- Então, você vai embora? – Jensen piscou duas vezes diante do que escutou de Jared.

- Embora? Não! Porra!! Quer merda Jay! Será que você não percebe que a última coisa que eu quero é ficar longe de você?! – E respirando fundo, tentou se acalmar ao se aproximar de Jared. – Jay, eu lhe amo e sei que você sente o mesmo por mim.

- Jensen, eu... sinto, mas...

- Mas, o quê? Você não é o suficiente? Eu não sou o suficiente?

- Não!! – Jared levantou o olhar para o loiro. – Você é perfeito.

- Não, Jay, eu não sou. – Jensen tomou as mãos trêmulas de Jared. – Mas, eu lhe amo, eu quero você por perto. Você não está sozinho. Por que não nos dá uma chance?

- Você não vai ser feliz comigo, eu só machuco as pessoas. – Jared observava suas mãos nas de Jensen.

- Você continua dizendo isso e eu continuo não concordando. Você é a pessoa mais doce e alegre que eu conheço. – E continuou antes que Jared lhe interrompesse. – O que aconteceu com sua família foi um acidente e você tem que parar de se culpar. É assim que você quer honrar a imagem deles?

Jared mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Acha que Megan iria querer lhe ver assim? E não venha com aquela porcaria de que não sabe nem nunca vai saber, porque você sabe sim! E tenho certeza que nenhum deles ia querer isso.

- Eu sei. – Jared tinha a voz embargada. – Mas, eu não posso, eu não consigo, Jensen.

- Consegue sim, Jay. É só você se esforçar e me deixar te ajudar. Fala comigo, tira esse peso do peito. Você não precisa carregar tudo sozinho.

- Você não entende.

-- Você tem razão em parte. Mas nunca vamos saber se posso ou não entender se você não falar comigo. – Pegando o rosto de Jared com as mãos, o levantou carinhosamente. – Se você pedir para me afastar, eu vou, mesmo contra a minha vontade, mas eu também não vou desistir porque você vale cada esforço e eu não estou preparado para desistir de você, então, não faça isso com você mesmo.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo sem falar nada até Jared desviar os olhos. Jensen soltou o rosto de Jared e se levantou.

- Eu vou... preciso dar uma volta. – E assim, Jensen saiu, seguido logo depois pelo som da porta da frente batendo.

Jared se encolheu o que pode no sofá, abraçando as pernas.

- Me desculpa, me desculpa... – Jared sussurrava.

Depois de algum tempo, Jensen ainda não tinha voltado, mas Jared estava perdido em seus pensamentos, continuava sussurrando, alheio as coisas a sua volta e ao tempo. Na sua cabeça, havia a dúvida se Jensen tinha finalmente percebido que ele não valia a pena e ido embora.

Levantando-se, Jared foi até ao bar atrás de sua rota de fuga. Havia acabado de tomar uma dose e após encher novamente o copo, escutou seu nome ser chamado as suas costas.

- Jared, ai está você, mas... bebendo a essa hora? O expediente começou cedo para você, pelo jeito. – Jared parou ao escutar a voz que falava. – Que foi? Não vai falar comigo? Tsk, tsk... que feio.

- Como você entr...

- Você devia realmente ser mais cuidadoso, Jared. A porta da frente estava entreaberta e nesses dias nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? Algum maluco poderia entrar. Mas, não se preocupe, eu tranquei a porta e estou aqui por você, só eu e você. – Falava com um sorriso irônico.

- O que você quer comigo? – A voz saiu trêmula e Jared se amaldiçoou, ele não queria soar tão fraco na frente dela.

- Ora, Jay, você sabe como eu gosto de você e eu realmente estive preocupada com sua saúde. Você sabe que eu o amo. – Ela se aproximou, tomando o copo das mãos de Jared e bebericando seu conteúdo.

- Genevieve, você precisa de ajuda, você está doente.

– Não, Jay. Tudo o que eu preciso é que você me olhe um pouquinho. Mas, você só tem olhos para Jensen, eu só sou sua amiga. Ou era... – Parou um pouco pensativa com o copo dançando em suas mãos. – A amiga que escutava você falando por horas como Jensen era maravilhoso, como Jensen era perfeito, como Jensen era tudo e blah, blah, blah. E então, sem mais nem menos, você me excluiu da sua vida. Nem uma palavra.

- Você me drogou! – Jared falou no tom mais firme que conseguiu ao mesmo tempo em que recuava.

- Não, não, querido, estava tudo perfeito, você só precisava de uma ajudinha para poder enxergar como somos perfeitos juntos, como eu posso lhe dar tudo que Jensen não pode. Eu só queria que você soubesse o que estava a sua disposição. Bem ali na sua frente, era só você pedir. – O sorriso sumiu do seu rosto. – E teria conseguido se Jensen não tivesse aparecido bem na hora. Sempre o maldito do Jensen Ackles! – Genevieve jogou o copo de sua mão, que se espatifou ao colidir com a parede.

Jared se encolheu ao vê-la jogando o copo e tentou se afastar em direção a saída da sala, mas Genevieve bloqueou sua saída

- Tudo bem que eu não devia ter espalhado na internet que estávamos namorando, mas um empurrãozinho nesse sentido sempre é bom. – Ela falou num tom de voz tão calmo, que nem parecia que havia gritado momentos antes. – Eu esperava que mais cedo ou mais tarde você percebesse que somos feitos um para o outro. – Genevieve se aproximou de Jared, alisando seus cabelos.

- Fica longe de mim! – Jared se afastou o máximo que pode. – Genevieve, você está louca, você precisa de ajuda.

- Mas, não se preocupe, querido. – Se aproximando cada vez mais de Jared. – Eu estou disposta a fazer você perceber que devemos ficar juntos, lhe dar uma nova chance. E agora, o seu queridinho Ackles não está aqui para me interromper.

- Se afasta de mim! – Jared gritou, mas se sentia acuado.

- Ora, Jared, não há ninguém aqui, você não tem porque fingir. – Genevieve em nenhum momento tirou o sorriso do rosto. – Eu senti seu corpo reagindo ao meu da última vez. Você gostou, você também me queria. Não negue o que sentiu.

- Não, não. – Jared balançava violentamente a cabeça. – Era efeito da droga, eu não tinha controle. Você me dá nojo!!

- Jay, querido, assim você me ofende. Além do mais isso não é nada agradável, vindo de alguém que é responsável pela morte dos pais. – Jared parou de respirar. – Oh, Jay, eu sei a verdade. Bem, eu sei o suficiente, sei que por sua culpa seus pais e a insuportável da sua irmãzinha estão mortos

- Não! Jensen falou que foi um acidente, que eu não tive nada haver com isso, eu não tinha como saber. – Jared tinha se encolhido ainda mais. – Não fale assim da Megan!

- Mas, eu aposto como Jensen não sabe que você os fez pegar a estrada, sabe? – Genevieve se aproximou e analisou bem o homem trêmulo a sua frente, passando a língua entre os lábios. – Não, você não contou a ele, afinal você tem medo de que ele veja quem você realmente é, como você é manipulador e egoísta. A culpa é sua, Jay, toda sua.

- Nã..não, eu não sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, eu não sabia. – Jared parou perdido. – Co..co..mmo voc.cê sabe disso?

- Nã..não, eu não sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, eu não sabia. – Jared parou perdido. – Co..co..mmo voc.cê sabe disso?

- Oh, eu escutei você no estúdio, falando com sua irmãzinha no telefone. Até ali, ela não tinha cedido, mas pelo jeito você conseguiu dobrá-la. Como você pode ser tão egoísta, Jared? – Genevieve balançava a cabeça em reprovação. – Megan lhe disse que tinha programado com o namorado passar o fim de semana juntos, mas não, você tinha que convencê-la a desmarcar e fazer os seus gostos. Se não fosse por você, seus pais e sua irmã estariam vivos! E tudo isso por quê? Não vai ficar de segredinho comigo agora, vai? Me diz, por que você queria tanto que eles viajassem mais cedo? Não... Tudo bem, tuuudo bem.

Genevieve olhou tudo ao redor, parando em frente de Jared abrindo os braços. – Para você, o mundo sempre girou ao seu redor. Sempre foi o grande Jared Padalecki e o que ele queria, não é mesmo? Ah, não... – Ela se abaixou procurando seus olhos. – Há algo que você sempre quis e nunca conseguiu: Jensen. Ele nunca percebeu que você sempre quis mais do que amizade. Será que ele vai querer saber de você, quando perceber o quão patético você é?

- Não, não! Pare! Por favor, pare, eu não quero ouvir – Jared tinha levado as mãos aos ouvidos.

- Me diz como você a convenceu? Foi alguma chantagem? Não, não, você não faria isso. – Genevieve inclinava a cabeça enquanto pensava. – Você fez alguma promessa besta? Foi, não foi? – Ela ria. – Agora, me diz, o que você tinha prometido? Quanto a vida da sua família lhe custou? Bom, pelo menos você tem Jensen agora. Mas, valeu a pena ter trocado a vida dos seus pais pela pena do Jensen, por que você não acha mesmo que ele lhe ama, acha?

- Pare! Eu não quero ouvir! – Jared havia escorregado até o chão, onde começava a se embalar.

- A verdade machuca não é mesmo, Jared? O famoso e maravilhoso Jared Tristan Padalecki não passa de um menino mimado e egoísta que causou a morte dos seus pais. Mas, não se preocupe querido, eu ainda o amo e estou disposta a lhe aceitar de volta.

- Não! Fica longe de mim.

- Será que você não percebe, Jay, que eu sou a única que pode querer algo com você, sabendo a verdade? – E se aproximou para lhe sussurrar no ouvido. – Você vê? Nós dois não somo muito diferentes afinal. Você e eu não medimos esforços para conseguir o que queremos. Megan não queria fazer o que você pediu, mas você não sossegou até conseguir.

Jared ficou em silêncio, balançando a cabeça, sem se mover do lugar em que se encontrava.

- Vê, nem você tem tanta certeza se Jensen continuaria do seu lado. Eu sou sua alma gêmea, Jay, e vou lhe fazer perceber isso, pelo jeito fácil ou pelo difícil. – Genvieve agarrou os cabelos de Jared, fazendo levantar a cabeça. – Eu sei que isso vai machucar, mas você tem que perceber o sapo que seu príncipe é na verdade. Onde ele está agora? Você acha mesmo que se ele lhe amasse lhe deixaria sozinho nesse estado? Não se engane, Jay, Jensen não vai voltar, ele deve ter se cansado de você.

Jared tinha o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas. Em sua cabeça tudo rodopiava, ele não tinha mais certeza de nada, tudo que Genevieve lhe fala cortava fundo na alma, reabria feridas. Ele não tinha forças para lutar contra o que ela dizia, para falar a verdade, ele não sabia se havia o que contestar, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a si próprio. Mas quanto a Jensen... não, Jensen prometeu, ele não...

- Não... você está mentindo... ele não... não foi embora... – Sua voz saiu fraca. – Ele prometeu...

- Buu... uuu... Você é patético Jared e Jensen sabe disso. – Genevieve de repente parou e olhou para Jared surpresa. – Espere... você o fez prometer ficar do seu lado? – E o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. – Jay, Jay... sempre conseguindo o que quer de um jeito ou de outro, não? Você devia se envergonhar por obrigar Jensen a ficar do seu lado através de uma promessa. É isso mesmo que você quer? Que Jensen fique com você por pena? Jay, você precisa deixá-lo ir, mas, não se preocupe. Você vai estar me agradecendo no final. Eu prometo que lhe perdôo e, enfim, vamos viver nosso romance.

- Genev.. você nã... não precisa fazer isso.

Genevieve se abaixou para tomar a boca de Jared na sua, mas Jared virou o rosto, mantendo os olhos fechados. Escutou ela rir e depois só sentiu a lâmina fria do lado do seu rosto, o virando e conseguindo, beijá-lo.

- Jared? – A voz de Jensen ecoou pela casa e não demorou pra ele entrar na sala, parando diante daquela cena. Seu coração falhou e ele parou de respirar. Jared estava ali na sua frente, beijando Genevieve. Voltando a respirar e principalmente a pensar, sentiu a raiva começar a subir, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ou mesmo sair da sala, Genevieve interrompeu o beijo.

- Droga, ele sempre aparece nos momentos menos apropriados. – Com o sorriso mais largo, virou-se para Jared, não se esforçando a esconder a faca. – Não se preocupe, baby, eu tenho um plano para nos tirar daqui!

- Jensen! – Os olhos de Jared brilharam em alívio ao ver Jensen ali, mas vendo o olhar confuso, teve medo de Jensen não ter percebido o que realmente estava acontecendo, pior teve medo de Jensen finalmente perceber o quanto ele não valia a pena.

Percebendo o alívio em Jared transformar-se em medo, Jensen olhou novamente para Genevieve, percebendo pela primeira vez a faca que ela trazia.

- Genevieve, mas o q...

- Só fazendo uma visitinha. Mas, não se preocupe, Jay e eu conversamos e já estamos de saída, certo querido? – E dizendo isso, se aproximou de Jared murmurando em seu ouvido, enquanto encostava a faca em seu pescoço. – Você acha mesmo que ele lhe amaria se soubesse quem você realmente é? Como você sempre se aproveitou da amizade dele só para tê-lo por perto? O que você acha de contarmos a ele? Ou melhor, podemos nos divertir. Nós três. – E mordeu a orelha de Jared.

- Não! Genevieve, você não precisa fazer isso, eu não quero nada com Jensen. – Jared estava desesperado. – Eu vou com você, mas, por favor, o deixe fora disso.

- Não sei, Jay. Acho que não é justo deixá-lo no escuro. – Genevieve olhou de lado para Jensen, vendo que esse escutava tudo que falava e sorriu. – Ele parece querer muito saber.

- Genevieve, não faça nada do que você vai se arrepender. – Jensen se aproximava devagar, não queria que ela fizesse alguma coisa com Jared e aquela faca estava tão próxima ao pescoço do moreno. Precisava pelos menos alcançar o celular no bolso da calça sem que ela percebesse.

- Mas, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Jared merece coisa melhor do que você, Jensen. Você é o pivô de tudo, de todo o sofrimento dele. – Jensen não conseguiu esconder a confusão ao escutar isso. – Ah, eu esqueço que você não sabe.

- Não! Por favor, Gene, eu vou com você, mas não faça nada disso.

- Jared, não!

- Você me chamou de Gene. Jay, querido, eu senti tanta falta de escutar você me chamando assim. – Genevieve tinha voltado toda sua atenção para Jared e afastado a faca do pescoço dele. – Por que você tinha que se apaixonar por ele? Ele não te merece, querido, ele nem percebeu que você é apaixonado por ele há anos. – Jared fechou os olhos, ele não conseguiria encarar Jensen.

- Gene, por favor, só não...

- Mas, é verdade, você sabe disso. Todos esses anos, você esteve bem ali na frente dele e ele nunca lhe olhou mais do que um amigo. Você merece mais, Jared, e eu posso lhe dar mais.

- Genevieve! – Jensen falou alto, fazendo sua voz clara enquanto no bolso segurava firme o telefone. – Você não precisa fazer nada disso, abaixa a faca deixa o Jared em paz. É sua última chance, ninguém precisa sair machucado.

Genevieve se aproximou mais uma vez de Jared murmurando em seu ouvido.

- Ohh... O grande herói, Jensen Ackles. Não é bonitinho quando ele tenta controlar a situação? Mas, sei que você não agüentaria duas semanas com ele lhe dando ordens, querendo ditar sua vida. – E a faca mais uma vez era aproximada do pescoço de Jared. – Sabe por que eu sei? Porque, como eu, você tem que ter o que deseja e ele, em algum momento, vai lhe dizer não.

Jensen suava frio, Jared estava em perigo e ele tinha que tomar cuidado para não piorar a situação. Ele não sabia se alguém tinha atendido a ligação, mas tinha que torcer por isso e se fosse o caso, para que essa pessoa tivesse lhe escutado e ligado para polícia.

- Vê, Jared, isso é meio irônico. – Ela realmente olhava de Jensen para Jared, achando a situação engraçada. – Aqui estamos nós, é como se fosse Sam, Dean e Ruby. E mais uma vez, Dean está perdendo, pois Sam está partindo com Ruby.

- Você não acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você sair com ele, acha, Genevieve? – Jensen se posicionou na saída da sala.

- Ahh.. eu sei que você vai porque você não vai querer ver Jay se machucar. E ele quer ir comigo, não é Jay? – Jared balançou lentamente a cabeça e se levantou, sentindo a face se aproximar novamente do seu corpo. – Vamos, querido, nosso futuro nos espera.

- Não, eu sei que você não vai machucar o Jared – Jensen sabia que não poderia arriscar a vida do Jared, mas tinha que ganhar tempo, a polícia deveria está chegando.

- Jensen, não... – Jared suplicava com os olhos para que Jensen saísse do caminho, para não se colocar em perigo. – Mas, ela pode _lhe_ machucar.

- Oun... vocês dois não são lindo? Mas, Jensen, você está realmente disposto a arriscar, hã? Está vendo, Jay, como ele se preocupa com o seu bem estar.

- Por que você não me leva no lugar dele?

- Não! Jen, não. – Jared não queria ir com a Genevieve, mas estava disposto a ir se isso significasse afastá-la de Jensen. – Por favor, Jen, sai da frente.

- Não, Jared, não faz isso.

- CALADOS! – Genevieve gritou de repente, sobressaltando ambos os homens. – Que sons são esses? – E seus olhos se alargaram ao reconhecer os sons das sirenes. – Seu filho da mãe, você avisou a polícia!

Genevieve empurrou Jared de seu caminho, o qual perdeu o equilíbrio, e partiu para cima de Jensen. Jensen nem teve tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas no último momento conseguiu se desviar. Ainda sentiu uma queimação no seu braço esquerdo e depois o som de algo metálico em contato com o chão. Genevieve amaldiçoou, mas não perdeu tempo e aproveitando que Jensen tinha saído do caminho, correu.

Jensen também, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo e correu até Jared, precisando ter certeza que ele estava bem.

- Ei, Jared, por favor, fala comigo. – Jensen o virou e o sentou encostado no sofá.

- Jen? Você está bem? – Jared parecia atordoado, mas logo se acalmou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os verdes de Jensen.

- Estou, está tudo bem agora. – Enquanto assegurava o mais novo, este percebeu que o braço de Jensen sangrava, manchando todo o lado esquerdo de sua camisa e Jared começou a entrar em pânico. O coração de Jared estava acelerado, sua cabeça martelava, o suor escorria em bicas, o ar não chegava a seus pulmões, as coisas começavam a perder o foco.

- Não, não, não, não. – Jared murmurava, enquanto puxava por ar.

- Ei, Jay, está tudo bem. Foi só um cortezinho – E nada... Jensen tomou o rosto do amigo nas mãos e o levantou, mas os olhos de Jared estavam sem foco. – Não, não. Vamos lá, Jared, eu estou aqui amigão.

Sem conseguir nenhuma reação, Jensen tomou Jared nos braços. Uns dois policiais entraram na sala com armas a mão, parando ao ver os dois homens em sua frente, e, após uma rápida averiguada, deu passagem para os paramédicos agirem.

Um paramédico se aproximou de Jensen, vendo que ele sangrava, querendo verificar se estava tudo bem com ele.

- Não, eu estou bem, estou BEM! – Jensen falou afastando o paramédico. – Me soltem. É o Jared que precisa de ajuda.

- Senhor, tudo bem, mas eu preciso que o senhor solte seu amigo para que possamos ver se está tudo bem com vocês. – E relutantemente, Jensen deixou Jared, o que permitiu que o paramédico se aproximasse.

- Não! Olhe primeiro o Jared! – Jensen não deixou espaço para discussão e vendo sua determinação, o paramédico percebeu que só conseguiria examinar o loiro depois que cuidasse do outro primeiro.

- A respiração dele está errática e o batimento cardíaco descompassado. Não responde a estímulos, está definitivamente em choque. – O outro paramédico começou a dizer ao que estava tentando atender Jensen.

- Acho melhor sedá-lo, desse jeito ele pode ter uma parada respiratória. – Disse já preparando a seringa.

- O que é isso, o que vocês vão dar a ele? – Jensen estava preocupado, ele poderia não entender todo aquele linguajar, mas sabia que o que tinha ouvido não podia ser bom.

- É só um calmante, nada mais. – Explicou enquanto administrava o medicamento em Jared.

- Não! Olhe primeiro o Jared! – Jensen não deixou espaço para discussão e vendo sua determinação, o paramédico percebeu que só conseguiria examinar o loiro depois que cuidasse do outro primeiro.

- A respiração dele está errática e o batimento cardíaco descompassado. Não responde a estímulos, está definitivamente em choque. – O outro paramédico começou a dizer ao que estava tentando atender Jensen.

- Acho melhor sedá-lo, desse jeito ele pode ter uma parada respiratória. – Disse já preparando a seringa.

- O que é isso, o que vocês vão dar a ele? – Jensen estava preocupado, ele poderia não entender todo aquele linguajar, mas sabia que o que tinha ouvido não podia ser bom.

- É só um calmante, nada mais. – Explicou enquanto administrava o medicamento em Jared.

--------------

A primeira coisa que tomou consciência foi de como seu corpo estava pesado e estava difícil abrir os olhos e organizar os pensamentos. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, mas o cheiro que sentia pertencia a hospital.

"O que aconteceu? Eu estou num hospital?"

Foi, então, que tudo lhe veio à mente. Genevieve, as acusações de ser culpado pela morte dos pais, Jensen, a afirmações que Jensen não gostaria dele se soubesse a verdade. Jared não queria acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, queria continuar sem se lembrar de nada e sem conseguir evitar, começou a chorar.

Uma mão começou a lhe acariciar carinhosamente seus cabelos e uma voz lhe falava palavras confortante, mas que Jared não estava prestando atenção. Ele não queria ser confortado, Jensen iria exigir uma explicação e ia saber o quanto ele era culpado, o quanto ele não valia a pena.

- Shhh... está tudo bem, Jay. Eu estou aqui.

- Jen? – Perguntou com uma voz insegura.

- Sou eu sim, Jay. Está tudo bem agora, vamos lá, abra esses olhos pra mim, sim?

Escutando essa voz rouca e tão conhecida, Jared reuniu coragem e abriu os olhos, sendo recompensado com dois pares de olhos verdes olhando para ele.

- Jen.. eu... me desculpa... eu...

- Shhhh.. está tudo bem, eu estou bem. Como você está se sentindo? – Jensen não parava de lhe acariciar os cabelos e Jared percebeu que Jensen estava deitado na cama ao seu lado. Sem forças para se movimentar, Jared só virou o rosto para longe de Jensen.

- Eu estou bem, um pouco... pesado.

- Tudo bem, o médico falou que você ia se sentir assim um pouco em razão do sedativo.

- Genevieve?

- Foragida, mas a polícia já está no encalço dela. Ela não tem onde se esconder, Jay, logo, logo, a polícia vai prendê-la, então, acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com ela por um bom tempo.

Jared só concordou, balançando a cabeça. Jensen sentia Jared se afastando e queria conversar, mas sabia que esse não era o melhor lugar e logo depois o médico entrou.

- Bom ver os dois acordados dessa vez. – Dr. Srennam sorria. – Jared, os resultados dos seus exames saíram e, como previsto, foi mesmo um ataque de pânico o que você sofreu, fazendo sua pressão subir e a respiração descontrolar, mas você está medicado no momento e eu receitei um calmante para você. – E voltando para Jensen continuo. – Quanto a você, seus pontos poderão ser retirados daqui a uma semana, por isso cuidado para não rompê-los.

Só, então, Jared se lembrou de todo aquele sangue em Jensen. Virando-se para Jensen, viu a bandagem em seu braço esquerdo, já sentindo a respiração falhar em pânico.

"Oh, meu Deus, Jensen realmente saiu ferido. Todo aquele sangue... aquele sangue era dele. Assim como meus pais, Jensen poderia ter morrido por minha culpa".

- Jay, se acalma, eu estou bem. – Jensen mudou de posição para tomar Jared em suas mãos.

- Jared, eu preciso que você respire por mim, se você não o fizer, eu vou ter que sedá-lo novamente. Vamos, Jared, respire. Jensen está bem.

Com um pouco de dificuldade e palavras de segurança tanto do médico como de Jensen, Jared conseguiu controlar sua respiração, começando a se acalmar.

- Assim, é melhor. – Dr Srennam falou aliviado. – Jensen está bem, Jared. Eu estou para liberar vocês, mas se você tiver outro ataque de pânico, eu talvez seja obrigado a lhe manter aqui um pouco mais.

- Não vai ser preciso, doutor. – Jensen o interrompeu. – Jared vai ficar melhor em casa.

- Eu não sei... Está bem, eu vou lhe prescrever, como disse, um calmante e qualquer coisa, por favor, me procurem. – A última parte, o médico direcionou para Jared.

Jared mantinha o olhar nos lençóis, mas sentia os olhos de Jensen nele. Jensen, por sua vez, assegurou o médico que concordou em liberá-los.

-------------

Misha tinha passado a noite no hospital, considerando que Jared só veio acordar no dia seguinte. Assim que Jensen tinha cuidado de seu corte, o qual levou 5 pontos, Misha pode conversar com o amigo que lhe falou tudo que sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sem sair do lado de Jared. Jensen estava preocupado, Jared estava muito abalado e derrotado quando Jensen tinha chegado, ele não fazia idéia do que Genevieve tinha feito ao moreno, enquanto estavam sozinhos.

No dia seguinte, depois que o médico assinou a liberação dos dois, Misha foi quem os levou para casa. Ele tinha tentado assegurar Jensen, mas também estava preocupado, só que não sabia quem mais o preocupava, Jensen ou Jared. Jensen estava preocupado e com aparência cansada, mas se recusava a deixar Jared sozinho por um minuto. O moreno, por sua vez, tinha voltado a seu estado calado e dos acenos com a cabeça. Quando não estava no quarto, ficava na sala encolhido no sofá. Estava realmente difícil.

- Jensen, acho que você precisa descansar. – Misha depositava umas sacolas na mesa da cozinha. – Eu subi e Jared está dormindo, você podia fazer o mesmo, afinal, você não poderá ajudá-lo se cair doente.

- Misha, eu estou bem. – Jensen tinha caminhado até as sacolas e começava a guardar as coisas.

- Não me venha com esse papo furado. Você vai dormir agora, vamos.

- Mas...

- Não quero saber, isso é uma ordem. – E Misha não queria saber do contrário mesmo. – Eu falei com Chris que não tinha com o que se preocupar e estava falando sério, por isso.

- Sim, senhor. – Bufando, Jensen parou o que estava fazendo e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

- E é bom dormir, senão EU vou lhe sedar. – Misha gritou da cozinha.

Jensen entrou no seu quarto e deitou na cama, encarando o teto. Ele tinha mania de fazer isso quando tinha muita coisa na cabeça até o sono vim lhe reclamar. Mas, dessa vez tinha a impressão que isso não ia acontecer nem tão cedo. Em sua cabeça, ele repassava várias coisas que tinham acontecido.

"_Jensen, todo mundo sabe sobre a ligação entre vocês dois. Vocês são perfeitos juntos, se completam."_

"_Jared lhe adora, o jeito como ele sempre te olhava, o jeito como sorria pra você, o jeito que sempre te ouviu. Até um cego conseguia ver isso, Jensen"_

"_Olha, Jensen, eu realmente não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Não dá para fingirmos que nada aconteceu?"_

"_Oh, espere, mas você me ama agora, não é mesmo?"_

"_Não, não está, Jensen. Mas, isso é só mais uma coisa, tem muito mais errada."_

"_Por que você tinha que se apaixonar por ele? Ele não te merece, querido, ele nem percebeu que você é apaixonado por ele há anos"_

"_Jared merece coisa melhor do que você, Jensen."_

"_Sinto muito, Jensen"_

As imagens passavam rápido em sua mente. Palavras de Jim, sua mãe, de Jared, Genevieve... E apesar da desordem de seus pensamentos, uma parte começava a fazer sentido.

- Droga, Jensen, como você pode ser tão burro? – Jensen sussurrava para si mesmo. – Esse tempo todo, Jared gostava de você e você nem percebeu, todo mundo sabia, menos você.

O teto continuava no mesmo lugar, mas Jensen não o enxergava, ele estava dividido entre a alegria em saber que Jared sempre gostou dele mais que um amigo e o medo de ter perdido tudo por ter sido um cego.

- O que eu faço agora? E o que a doida da Genevieve quis dizer com o "ele não sabe"? Ela é maluca e estava totalmente fora de si, mas, então, por que Jared reagiu daquele jeito?

E com todos esses pensamentos e mais alguns, Jensen adormeceu. Ele ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, mas também tinha uma certeza. Jared gostava dele e isso era o suficiente pare ele lutar. Antes de adormecer, tinha se decidido por confrontar Jared no dia seguinte, seja o que for que ele não está contando, o está o devorando e ele precisava pôr para fora.

J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Como prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo. Esperem que gostem, porque eu definitivamente amei escrevê-lo. Não fiquem bravos comigo, afinal é angst =p.

Nota¹: Ah! Por favor formem fila para matar a GC, e eu com certeza vou está nela. Obrigadas pelas reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 13

Na manha seguinte, Jensen não podia negar que aquela noite de sono tinha lhe feito bem. Estava mais disposto, apesar de não ter gostado de saber que tinha dormido por 12 horas seguidas.

Saindo do quarto, dirigiu-se direto para cozinha, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Estranhou. Misha não teria ido embora sem avisar, afinal, ele prometeu que ficaria de olho em Jared. Acreditando, que os amigos estavam no primeiro andar, Jensen se dirigiu para o quarto de Jared.

Misha estava cochilando numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Jared. Aproximando-se com cuidado, não querendo despertar Jared que parecia dormindo, Jensen foi até Misha, acordando-o.

Sobressaltando-se um pouco, a primeira coisa que vez foi olhar para o amigo que continuava deitado a sua frente, só então percebeu Jensen ao seu lado, que pediu para segui-lo.

Seguiram todo caminho até a cozinha em silêncio. Jensen colocou um café para o dois e sentou à mesa.

- Você não deveria ter me deixado dormir tanto. – Jensen falou, mas sem ressentimento na voz.

- Jensen, você estava exausto. Seu corpo estava precisando. – E tomou um gole de café.

- Como ele está?

- Não sei. Ele não saiu da cama desde que voltou para casa. Mal assente quando pergunto algo. – Misha suspirou cansado. – Ele não está nada bem, Jensen.

- Você sabia? – Misha olhava confuso para Jensen. – Sabia que ele... ele gostava, gostava de mim?

- Yeah. Que dizer... – Misha sorriu e tinha o olhar distante. – Ele nunca me falou, sabe. Mas, era só você estar por perto e ele mal conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Oh Deus! – Jensen afundou o rosto nas mãos. – Como eu não enxerguei nada?

- Não seja duro com você mesmo, Jen. Jared não queria que você soubesse, não queria que você enxergasse isso.

- Mas, por que ele não me disse? – Jensen voltou a levantar o rosto.

- Você terá que perguntar a ele. Entretanto, é tão difícil você imaginar o porquê. – Misha repousava uma mão no ombro de Jensen.

--------------

Jared continuava deitado com as costas para porta, encarando a parede a sua frente. Ele não queria dormir, tinha medo de fechar os olhos. Ficou ali por horas sem pregar o olho, apesar de fechá-los e fingir estar dormindo toda vez que Misha entrava.

Sentiu a presença de Jensen quando este se aproximou e depois escutou os passos dos dois amigos saindo do seu quarto. Soltando uma respiração, Jared fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

FLASH BACK – INÍCIO

_Jared estava ansioso, andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto mantinha o celular na orelha esperando a pessoa do outro lado atender._

_- Vamos, vamos. Qual é, Megan... atende._

_- Alô? – A voz estava animada e dava para sentir que a pessoa estava rindo. – Para! Shh... Fica quieto. Ok, eu preciso atender aqui, volto logo. – Jared escutou baixinho antes de ouvir a voz da sua irmã mais perto. – Ei, JT, não esperava você ligar. Tudo bem?_

_- Megan, quem está com você? – Jared não conseguia evitar seu lado de irmão mais velho falar mais alto essas horas, mas acrescentou logo em seguida em tom brincalhão. – Espero não estar atrapalhando nada._

_- Cala boca, Jared Tristan! – Megan repreendeu, mas Jared sabia que ela estava sorrindo. – É apenas Peter, ok?_

_- Peter? Esse é novo? Porque o último que eu lembro se chamava Fred. – Jared se calou esperando a reação da irmã._

_- Jared! Se você ligou para dar uma de engraçadinho e pegar no meu pé, eu vou desligar. – E era tudo que Jared precisava para cair na gargalhada._

_- Você sabe que eu estou brincando. Como Peter está? Tratando você direitinho? Alguma reclamação? Você sabe que se ele fizer alguma coisa é só falar que eu e Jeff..._

_- É, é... eu sei, vocês vão chutar o traseiro dele tão forte que ele vai preferir não ter nascido. Eu entendi e acho que ele também já na primeira vez que vocês o conheceram. – Megan negaria sempre de pés juntos, mas adorava saber que seus irmãos se preocupavam com ela. Jeff nem tanto, mas Jared... – Então... devo supor que você não ligou para mim para saber da minha vida._

_- Quê? Um irmão não pode ligar para sua irmãzinha para saber como ela está? – Jared deixou a pergunta no ar por um minuto, mas sabia que Megan não tinha acreditado nisso. – Ok, ok... eu tenho um favor para pedir._

_- Esse favor não tem haver com um 1,82m, cabelos loiros, sardas e estonteantes olhos verdes, que por acaso, acabou de ficar solteiro, tem? _

_- Meg! _

_- Não se preocupe, JT, não tem ninguém escutando. Então, qual é o favor? – Ela estava realmente se divertindo com a reação do irmão._

_- Primeiro, me diz como você sabe que eles terminaram. – Jared não se lembrava de ter contado a irmã sobre o fim do namoro de Jensen com Danneel._

_- Maninho, você pode não gostar da internet, mas eu tenho que saber o que rola sobre o meu irmão preferido e seu amor platônico._

_- Irmão preferido é? – Jared sorria. – Você também é minha irmãzinha preferida._

_- JT, eu sou sua __única__ irmã! – Jared podia imaginar, ela rolando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. – Mas, fala para que você ligou?_

_- Bem... eu queria sua ajuda com mamãe e papai._

_- Oh meu Deus! JT, você vai finalmente falar para eles. É isso, não é? – Megan parecia radiante, mas Jared não estava muito certo sobre isso. – Eu venho lhe falando há tempos para você contar a eles. Até parece que eles vão ficar contra você._

_- É fácil para você falar. Mas... – Jared estava agora inseguro, toda essa idéia que ele tinha tido era insana. – Bem, essa é uma das coisas, mas na verdade não é esse o favor._

_- Fala, logo, Jared, eu estou ficando curiosa._

_- Você sabe que a gente tinha programado ir até o rancho dos Ackles..._

_- Sabia! Sabia que tinha a ver com Jensen. – Megan interrompeu o seu irmão. – Ele finalmente percebeu a anta que é e se declarou? Foi por isso que ele largou a mala da Danneel?_

_- Megan, acho que você anda assistindo muitos filmes românticos. – Jared sorria, mas ele daria tudo para que isso tivesse acontecido. – Não, ele não se declarou, mas... eu decidir que eu vou._

_- Oh... Jared, você está certo disso? Eu quero dizer... e se ele não sentir o mesmo?_

_- Megan, eu já pensei nisso milhares de vezes, mas eu não agüento mais e agora que ele está solteiro, pode..._

_- Jared? Ele lhe deu algum sinal que talvez corresponda o que você sente? – Megan não conseguia esconder sua preocupação._

_- Bem... não exatamente. – "Além de mal sair do meu lado, desde todo lance com a Genevieve, mas isso pode ser só preocupação, afinal ela quase...". Jared balançou a cabeça, ele não queria ir até lá, nada tinha acontecido._

_Megan ficou um pouco em silêncio sem saber o que realmente dizer ao irmão. – Ok, se você acha que deve fazer isso, o que eu tenho que fazer?_

_- Convencer nossos pais a viajarem um pouco antes do programado e rumar para o rancho ao invés de ir para Jeff? – Jared falou como se estivesse perguntando, incerto do que sua irmã iria dizer._

_- Um pouco antes quando?_

_- Hum.. tipo... essa sexta? – Jared tinha fechado os olhos._

_- Essa sexta?! Não, Jared, sem condições. Sinto muito, mas eu programei com Peter um fim de semana juntos, ele já está com tudo arranjado. Eu posso falar com o papai e a mamãe, mas eu não vou poder ir._

_- Megan, você sabe que eles nunca irão sem você. Por favor? Você é a única que sabe, eu preciso de você lá. Prometo qualquer coisa. Você pode remarcar essa viagem com Peter, você escolhe o lugar, tudo por minha conta. – Megan não respondeu._

_- Meg, eu finalmente tomo coragem para encarar os nossos pais e Jensen tudo de uma vez e você me diz que vai me abandonar?! Eu __preciso__ de você lá. – Jared sabia que estava jogando sujo, sua irmã nunca o deixaria na mão se ele precisasse._

_- Olha, eu vou chegar primeiro que vocês. É um dia e meio de viagem a carro de Sant Antonio. Sábado logo cedo eu tomarei um avião para Austin e de lá eu seguirei direto para o rancho, chegando ao final da tarde. – Jared continuou esperando e nada. – Meg, por favor, é tudo que eu lhe peço, vou ter dois dias para contar ao papai e mamãe. Você não pode me abandonar nessa hora._

_- Jared, você esperou todo esse tempo que mal fará esperar mais um pouco?_

_- Acontece que eu posso perder a coragem e quero que eles saibam antes que eu fale com Jensen. – Jared tomou ar. – Megan, três dias e vocês poderão partir para casa do Jeff. Jensen vai chegar na segunda e eu vou contar para ele. Se for o caso eu irei embora com vocês... só... eu preciso de vocês lá caso... Megan, por favor?_

_- Jared, eu não sei. Peter e eu estamos organizando esse fim de semana há dias e você vem enrolando com Jensen há anos, por que tanta presa agora?_

_- Porra! Porque eu quero, porque finalmente ele está solteiro e porque... eu não agüento mais, Megan. Ficar o tempo todo perto dele, fingindo não sentir nada. Eu pensei que seria o suficiente só a amizade, mas não está dando certo para mim, não com a dúvida se é possível._

_- Arghh... Eu vou pensar, Jared. Por que não fica para o próximo fim de semana? Ao invés de esperamos duas semanas, esperamos uma?_

_- Não, Megan. Eu não... Tem que ser esse fim de semana. Eu não quero fazer aqui e não antes de saber se papai e mamãe... Por favor, por mim._

_- Olha, eu vou pensar, mas não prometo nada, ok?_

_- Está bem, mas pensa com carinho. Eu vou ficar lhe devendo mais essa..._

_- JT? Você está com medo da reação do Jensen? – Megan perguntou de repente._

_- Estou. – Jared respondeu sinceramente. – Megan, eu preciso de você lá. – Jared desligou celular e caminhou até o seu trailer. _

_Na manhã seguinte, enquanto se aprontava para seu último dia de gravações, ele recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular: "__Jared Tristan Padalecki, eu te odeio. Prepare as passagens para mim e Peter. Te vejo em breve. Se cuida. M".__ Jared leu duas vezes a mensagem e ligou para sua irmã._

_- Jared, eu realmente não quero falar com você agora. _

_- Megan, o q..._

_- Peter e eu brigamos, ok? Então, você não é uma das minhas pessoas preferida no momento._

_- Desculpa, Megan, mas foi muito sério? Se quiser eu falo com ele._

_- Não se preocupe, JT, nada que depois a gente não resolva. Eu já falei com a mamãe e papai e estamos viajando hoje à tarde, devemos chegar amanhã de noitinha. Mamãe está preocupada, mas eu falei que você vai explicar tudo._

_- Megan, eu sinto muito._

_- Jared, não precisa. Eu entendo que você precisa de nós por perto. Só... só espero que tudo isso valha a pena. Eu não quero vê-lo machucado._

_- Eu não vou e qualquer coisa, vocês vão estar lá comigo. – Jared sentiu-se um pouco arrependido por ter feito Megan brigar com o namorado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, confiante em ter a família por perto._

_- Agora, vá andando e colocando os olhos no lindo traseiro do Jensen, afinal, não queremos quebrar a rotina. – Megan riu e continuou mais leve. – Não se preocupa, está bem? Eu te amo, JT_

_- Ah, Jared! – Jared parou prestes a desligar a ligação. – Roma, não se esqueça disso._

_Após desligar o telefone, Jared não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, o dia tinha começado muito bem. Megan não estava com raiva dele. Tudo daria certo. Ele falaria com seus pais e com o apoio de sua família estaria preparado para enfrentar Jensen e contar tudo. E se tudo saísse bem, Jared já tinha todas as férias no rancho programadas. Se não, ele passaria as férias tomando algumas decisões. Agora, era só esperar Cliff e ir para seu último dia de gravações._

_FLASH BACK –FIM_

Ah, se ele pudesse voltar no tempo. Jared soltou um soluço e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. As palavras de Genevieve iam e voltavam em sua mente. Era tudo sua culpa. Jared levou as mãos ao ouvido, tentando impedir as frases acusatórias, mas nada adiantava. Ele só queria esquecer.

----------------

Era tarde da madrugada, mas Jensen não conseguia dormir. Tinha ficado até tarde conversando com Misha, mas ele precisava ir para casa, afinal, era casado e precisava cuidar da sua vida.

Agora, estava no seu quarto, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido mais uma vez. Ele estava tendo dificuldade de digerir tudo que tinha acontecido desde a visita inesperada da maluca da Genevieve. Perguntava-se como nunca percebeu que Jared gostava dele.

"Como seriam as coisas se eu tivesse enxergado antes? Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente."

Jensen bufou e fechou os olhos tentando dormir quando escutou um barulho de vidro quebrando. Sobressaltado, correu até a sala. Jared estava lá, com uma garrafa de _whisky _na mão.

- Jayy...? – Jensen perguntou inseguro.

Jared olhou para Jensen, mas logo voltou para o que estava fazendo, procurando outro copo, já que o primeiro tinha quebrado, depois de jogá-lo contra parede.

- Jared? – Jensen tentou novamente, mas era como se não estivesse ali.

Jensen caminhou até ficar do lado de Jared, segurando seu braço e tentando retirar com cuidado a garrafa da mão do amigo que relutava em soltá-la.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz? – Jared gritou por fim.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Jared, eu estou aqui, me deixa lhe ajudar. – Jensen falava sem esperar resposta, mas Jared de repente lhe olhou com raiva nos olhos.

- Por quê?! Você me pergunta! – Jared tinha a voz alterada. – Porque é minha culpa! E você não pode me ajudar!

- Isso não é verdade...

- Você pode trazê-los de volta?! – Jared interrompeu antes que Jensen terminasse. – Que eu saiba não, então... então eu não preciso da sua pena.

- Não é pena, eu realmente gosto de você. – Jensen sentia um nó na garganta.

- Rá! Engraçado, você só começar a sentir algo por mim agora.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu percebi que gosto de você desde que a Genevieve tentou... eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando a vi fazendo aquilo. – Jared estava surpreso com o que ouvia. – Ela não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com você, de tocá-lo, tudo que eu pensava era "não com o MEU Jay".

- Eu... – Lágrimas caiam pelo rosto de Jared. – Então... então, onde você estava quando os fiz pegarem a estrada?

- Eu não entendo, Jay. O que isso tem haver com o acidente?

- Eu os fiz pegarem a estrada! E... e para quê? – Jared gritava e tentava se afastar de Jensen, mas esse estava cada vez mais perto. – Para pode entrar nas suas calças!

- Jay, eu... eu...

- Eu ia me declarar. – Jared riu sem graça. – Eu realmente pensei que tudo daria certo. Fui egoísta, Megan falou... ela falou... falou que não podia ir, mas eu não aceitei não como reposta... eu... Genevieve está certa, somos iguais.

- Não! Você é uma linda pessoa e eu te amo Jared! – Jared se encontrava agora encurralado por Jensen, que aproveitou e o abraçou forte. – Eu estou aqui agora, me desculpa pela demora, mas eu estou aqui.

- Não, Jensen. – Jared se afastou de Jensen com dificuldade. – Não era para ser antes, não é para ser agora. O que mais iria me custar?

- Jared, por favor.

- Eu não quero mais. Será que você consegue ver que não é a mim que você quer?! O Jared que você diz amar nunca existiu. Você não me conhece!

- Não é verdade. – Jensen balançava a cabeça. – Eu posso não ter visto o que você sentia por mim, mas eu lhe conheço Jared, assim como você me conhece.

Jared balançou a cabeça e começou a andar para fora da sala e Jensen o seguiu.

- Você sabe o que é pior? – Jared olhava em direção a saída. – Eu nunca contei aos meus pais. Eles... eles... – Parou sem conseguir pronunciar a palavra "morreram". – Eu nunca contei. Megan me pediu, mas eu...

- Jay, eu não posso mudar o que aconteceu, mas eu sei que a resposta não está numa garrafa. Finalmente, temos a chance de ficarmos juntos, será que você não vê? Eu estou aqui, Jared. – Jensen abriu os dois braços.

- Sinto muito, Jensen, mas eu não posso. Eu não mereço ser feliz a custa da vida deles.

- Eles não iriam querer que você continuasse os usando como desculpa para ser infeliz, Jared.

- Você não entende... se não fosse por mim...

- Jared...

Jensen tentou se aproximar, mas Jared correu rumo ao seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ainda parado aos pés da escada, Jensen pensava no que fazer quando escutou barulho vindo do quarto.

- Jared? – E como temia a porta estava trancada. – Abra a porta Jared!

Jared revirava o quarto. Ele pegou uma garrafa que estava no seu guarda-roupa e enquanto tomava, começava a quebrar tudo em sua volta. Havia fotos, lembranças ao seu redor e ele não agüentava mais tê-las ali. Não, aqueles sorrisos estavam tão fora de quadro, estava tudo errado.

Quando Jensen conseguiu abrir a porta, Jared estava encolhido num canto do quarto. Ainda tinha a garrafa nas mãos que continuava bebendo. Jensen se aproximou de Jared e o tomou nos seus braços. Mas, o fato de Jared não o afastar não lhe trouxe alívio.

- Está tudo errado... tudo errado. – Jared murmurava.

- Shh... eu estou aqui agora, Jared.

Ficaram ali no chão, até Jared se acalmar o suficiente para Jensen o conduzir a cama, onde se sentou ao seu lado.

- Jared, por favor, me deixa eu te ajudar. Conversa comigo...

Suspirando, Jensen se levantou. Jared parecia ter dormido exausto. Ele não queria sair do lado do moreno, mas precisava fazer uma limpeza naquele quarto e se certificar que não haveria mais nenhuma bebida em casa pela manhã.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Demorou, mas eu gostei do que saiu, espero que vocês também. Eu refiz esse capítulo algumas vezes, até achar que ficou como deveria.

Nota¹: Bom... eu vou tentar esclarecer aos poucos todas as dúvida sobre Jared, como podem ver estou começando. Próximo capítulo vai ter mais. Obrigada a todos que deixam reviews =D


	14. Chapter 14

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 14

Na manhã seguinte, Jared acordou e viu que Jensen estava deitado ao seu lado, mas mantinha certa distância. Ele se lembrava das palavras de Jensen e queria realmente acreditar que era para eles ficarem juntos, que não estava sozinho, mas a dor no seu peito era grande, ele não conseguia pensar em Jensen sem pensar que seu egoísmo tinha levado a morte de seus pais.

Jared se levantou com cuidado para não acordar Jensen e foi até a sala. Ele nunca tinha sido chegado à bebida, mas no momento era sua fuga mais próxima. Não faria as coisas melhorarem e irem embora, mas anestesiava a dor. E quem sabe um dia tudo simplesmente acabasse.

Chegando ao bar, se surpreendeu por este estar vazio, não havia nada lá. Jared começou a ficar nervoso, procurou em todos os cantos e não encontrou nada. Foi até a cozinha, mas lá também não havia nada.

Não que ele realmente sentisse vontade de beber, afinal ele não era um alcoólico, era? _"Talvez, eu esteja virando um". _Jared pensou. Mas, o que ele queria mesmo era o efeito que o álcool tinha nele, e não precisava muito para isso, Jared sempre tinha sido fraco para bebida.

- Você não vai encontrar nada ai – Veio a voz rouca de Jensen às suas costas.

- Onde você colocou? – Jared se voltou para o loiro a sua frente, sentindo a raiva voltar.

- Joguei fora. Tudo.

- Por que você fez isso? Eu preciso... eu... me faz esquecer. – Jared corria uma mão pelos cabelos.

- Não, Jay, você não precisa e eu acho que está na hora de encarar tudo o que aconteceu.

- Não! É fácil para você falar, você não sabe o que eu estou passando.

- Então, me fala, me deixa ajudar. – Jared andava de um lado para o outro sem perceber a aproximação de Jensen.

- Não é a mesma coisa, não é sua família que está... que...

- Está morta. – Jared derrubou as coisas em cima da mesa assim quando a palavra saiu da boca de Jensen. – Melhor? – Jensen em nenhum momento recuou.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – Jared parecia tão perdido.

- Porque você precisa parar de fugir. Eles estão mortos, mas você não está sozinho e tenho certeza que eles iriam querer que você fosse feliz.

- Não, eu não mereço.

- Merece sim. Porra Jared, sua irmã queria que você fosse feliz, ela prezava a sua felicidade mais do que tudo, porque você acha que ela aceitou viajar antes do programado?

- Porque a fiz, porque fui egoísta. – Jared abaixou a cabeça.

- Não, porque ela queria que você fosse feliz. – Jensen tomou Jared em seus braços. – Se, no momento, você não consegue ser feliz por você, tente pelo menos por eles.

- Eu não sei se consigo, toda vez eu sinto como... sinto muito Jensen, mas isso não vai dar certo.

Jared passou por Jensen e se dirigiu para o seu quarto, onde ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

"_Eu não quero lembrar, não quero"._

- Jay?

- Me deixa em paz! Sai daqui!

- Não!

- Me. Deixa. Em. Paz!

- E eu disse Não! – Jensen parou bem em frente de Jared. – Do que você está fugindo, Jay?

- Eu não quero ir lá, Jensen, por favor. – Jared voltou para Jensen com olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Por favor.

- Não, isso está lhe matando e eu não consigo ficar só olhando você fazer isso com você mesmo.

- Porra, Jensen! Eu te odeio, te odeio!

- E eu te amo, Jay. – Jensen se aproximou mais uma vez de Jared. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.

- Não, por favor, não. – Jared foi recuando até e desabou, sendo amparado por Jensen que amortizou sua queda. – Eu não quero lembrar, isso vai tornar tudo real.

- Sinto muito, Jay, mas você sabe que não pode fugir disso para sempre. Me diz o que é.

Jared ficou ali, com a cabeça encostada ao peito de Jensen, chorando e balançando a cabeça. Ele estava com medo, sabia que Jensen estava certo, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que seus pais tinham morrido. Isso tinha que ser mentira.

"_Não, não, não. Por que isso tudo não pode ser um sonho? Por que eu não acordo?"_

Jensen continuou ali com Jared entre os seus braços sem falar nada, esperando o choro diminuir. Levou alguns minutos, mas Jared finalmente conseguiu se acalmar.

- Jensen?

- Eu continuo aqui, Jared.

- Não quero lembrar, não quero que seja verdade.

- Eu sei, mas isso não está lhe fazendo bem. – Jensen passeava as mãos pelos cabelos de Jared.

- Ok.

E novamente o silêncio, Jensen já estava pensando que Jared não conseguiria falar quando escutou a voz baixa de Jared, tão baixa que se não estivesse prestando atenção, poderia não ter entendido.

- Quando... quando eu atendi seu telefone. – Jared sentia as lágrimas lhe voltar. – Eu... não acreditei... me senti sem ar... não podia ser verdade... então eu peguei o seu carro e fui em direção ao aeroporto... precisava ver-los... mas...

Jensen mantinha o abraço firme.

- Eu tentava falar com eles, enquanto dirigia, mas... eles não atendiam ao telefone, Jen, nenhum dos três... e eu liguei, Jen... eu ligava, mas ninguém atendia... eu não via os carros na minha frente, só... só queria chegar até eles. – Jared parou um momento como se tomando fôlego. – Eu quase bati o carro. Antes eu tivesse batido.

- Jay, não fala isso. – Jensen procurou os olhos de Jared e olhou bem dentro deles. – Será que você não vê que preciso de você? – Jared quebrou o contato que durou alguns segundos.

- Eu parei o carro e continuei ligando, por que eles não me atendiam, Jen? Por quê?  
– Jared soltou um soluço. – Eu só queria escutar a voz deles. Não é justo, Jen, não era para eles estarem naquele acidente. O que eu fiz para ser punido assim? Eu só os queria comigo, queria eles por perto. O que há de errado nisso?

- Jared, não há nada errado. Mas, há coisas na vida que a gente não consegue explicar. – Jensen tentava conter suas lágrimas, lhe partia o coração ver Jared tão machucado e pequeno.

- Eu ia compensar a Megan, Jen... ela queria ir para Roma... e mamãe, ela estava preocupada comigo. Por que ela tinha que morrer sem nem me conhecer? Eu tinha tanta coisa para falar para ela... isso não é justo.

- Não, Jay, não é justo, mas a vida nem sempre é.

- Continuei... continuei ligando, mas nada... Depois foi como se eu tivesse... perdido. Tudo passava ao meu redor, mas eu não registrava. Só havia o vazio, nada me interessava mais, eu queria sumir.

- Mas, onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – Jensen não entendia.

- Eu não sei... lembro de andar na beira da estrada, os carros, casas e pessoas passavam por mim... mas era com se eles não estivessem ali... eram... eram meros vultos.

- Jared, você só foi encontrado dois meses depois, como você não sabe o que fez nesse meio tempo?

- Me desculpa, Jen... mas... – Jared fazia esforço, mas não sabia dizer se era para lembrar ou manter tudo afastado. – Havia uma mulher... não, não, eu não lembro, não quero lembrar.

- Shh... está tudo bem, você está seguro aqui. Nada vai lhe acontecer, eu prometo. – Jensen tentava confortar, ele sabia que precisava fazer terminar de contar tudo.

- Eu... Jen.. – Havia suplica na voz de Jared.

- Tudo bem, Jared, continue.

- Não lembro direito... – Algumas imagens vinham lhe a mente, vozes que há horas atrás ele não se lembra de jamais ter escutado. – Estava tão perdido... não me lembro de rostos... só havia vozes ao meu redor. Essa mulher falou comigo, a voz dela era tão suave... lembrava minha mãe e isso fazia tudo doer mais, mas eu não consegui me afastar... era voz da minha mãe, Jen. Minha mãe estava ali falando comigo – E mais soluços escapavam do mais novo.

- Ow, Jay...

- Era como ter ela ali pertinho... ela me pedindo para comer algo. – Jared se encolheu mais nos braços de Jensen. – Eu não sei quanto tempo passou... eu...

Imagens lhe atingiam com tudo e Jared começou a tremer forte. Jensen tentava confortar Jared em seus braços, passar segurança, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso.

- Não, não, não, não...

- Jay, fala comigo, Jay... – Jensen estava ficando assustado. – Jared, por favor.

- Não, não, de novo não. Por favor, Jensen, eu não quero lembrar.

- Jared, o que aconteceu? Jay? – Jensen tentava, mas Jared continuava murmurando que não. – Shhh... tudo bem, se acalma, está tudo bem agora. Sh...

Demorou uns 20 minutos, mas Jensen conseguiu acalmar Jared que continuava agarrado nele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Mais calmo? – Jared só balançou a cabeça. – Jay, eu sei...

- Ela morreu. – Jared falou antes que Jensen terminasse, o que o deixou perdido. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu... eu... as coisas só continuavam a passar ao meu redor, só aquela voz me importava... não queria enxergar e ver que não era minha mãe ali. Se eu não tivesse sido egoísta mais uma vez...

- Ei, ei, ei Jay. O que aconteceu?

- No meu mundo, era minha mãe ali, minha mama. – Jared parou como se tomando fôlego. – Um dia... eu não sei, mas havia uma agitação ao meu redor, vozes alteradas não sei o que era, não me importava, então... então eu escutei um grito... foi como se eu saísse do meu transe e ela... ela tinha sido esfaqueada.

- Shhh, calma, Jay, respira. – Jensen tentou confortar o amigo, sentindo os tremores voltar.

- Eu estava em... algum beco de desabrigados e... e... parece que havia tido uma briga por comida e ela foi... – Jay tentava controlar o choro. – Havia tanto sangue, Jen... eu não podia ficar ali, eu tinha que sair dali, Jen... se eu não tivesse sido egoísta... se eu não tivesse criado um mundo a parte, procurado ajuda, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva... se eu...

- Jay, não foi sua culpa, nada foi sua culpa, seus pais, Megan, essa mulher... você não tinha como evitar, foram acidentes.

- Foi como se o meu mundo tivesse ruído pela uma segunda vez. Minha tábua tinha sido arrancada de mim... Jensen e doía tanto... eu a perdi uma segunda vez... a voz não estava mais ali.

Jensen não conseguia falar, então, apertou mais Jared nos seus braços de um jeito que ele sabia que o moreno teria marcas no dia seguinte.

- Tinha tanto sangue, Jen. – Jensen se lembrava da reação de Jared ao ver o sangue em sua camisa e sentiu um nó na garganta ao entender o porquê do amigo ter entrado em pânico. – Eu não... eu tinha que sair dali, não sabia para onde. Foi quando eu me vi entrando num bar... – Jared riu sem graça. – Eu ainda tinha minha carteira, acredita? Eu pedi uma bebida e depois dos primeiros copos... não doía como antes... era tão fácil esquecer.

- Jay, por que você não me procurou? – Jensen não conseguia imaginar tudo que o amigo tinha sofrido. – Eu estava tão preocupado.

- No começo, tudo estava tão longe e depois eu... eu não consegui... eu queria, mas... ai tudo ia ser real, Jen. Tudo ia ser real... eu não queria que fosse real... não queria... não queria.

- Tudo bem, Jay. Mas... o que aconteceu depois? – Jensen não queria mesmo saber, mas precisa perguntar.

- Eu bebi por dois dias seguidos até... o dono do bar me colocar para fora. A próxima coisa que eu lembro é de ter sido jogado num beco, tava tão bêbado que não conseguia me manter em pé;

- Jay... o dia que você foi encontrado, você... parecia ter levado uma surra.

- Um grupo de encrenqueiros... eles queriam dinheiro, mas não encontraram nada, além de alguns cartões, então...me bateram... falavam como eu não era nada... eles diziam... diziam que minha mãe devia ter vergonha de um viadinho como eu. – Jensen sentia raiva.

- Foram, eles que fizeram os cortes no seu braço? – Jensen não sabia se queria escutar a resposta, principalmente quando viu Jared negando com a cabeça.

- Eles me largaram lá... acho que escutaram algo e ficaram com medo, não sei... meu corpo doía tanto... meu peito doía... eu queria que tudo acabasse. – Jared respirou fundo, enquanto as lágrimas desciam agora silenciosas. – Por que eles não tinham terminado? Por que me deixaram ali... Havia vidro por todo o meu lado. Eu só queria que a dor parasse, Jen... eu não tava pensando direito... era como se eu visse o meu corpo se movendo, mas... mas, não tivesse controle e... eu fiquei vendo o sangue escapando... era tão vermelho, tão vivo e de repente... tudo começou a ir embora, Jen... a dor estava indo embora. Eu estava indo encontrá-los, mas nem isso eu mereço, Jen... eu tenho que ficar sozinho...

- Shhh... você não está sozinho, eu estou aqui, Jay. Você não está sozinho. Eu te amo. – Jensen repetia ao ouvido de Jared sem nunca soltá-lo. – Você voltou para mim, eu não posso viver sem você.

- Não, não... você não entende, Jen. – Jared lutava para sua voz sair entendível. – Eu não posso, você merece ser feliz... eu... não mereço, não mereço, não mereço. Só machuco as pessoas. É tudo minha culpa e... e é por isso que Jeff me odeia.

-Shhhh... não é verdade, Jeff não te odeia, ele só está perdido assim como você, Jay.

Jensen mantinha Jared num abraço apertado, tentando acalmar o mais novo, mas deixando-o chorar. Meia hora depois, Jared finalmente se acalmou e adormeceu, exausto pelo choro.

- Oh, Jay... me desculpa, eu deveria ter estado lá. – Uma única lágrima desceu pela face de Jensen.

Jensen se ajeitou na melhor forma possível, tentando manter Jared confortável em seus braços e levantou-o com ajuda de um Jared sonolento até a cama. Deitando-o com cuidado, Jensen parou olhando o rosto do moreno e com uma mão enxugou os traços das lágrimas e beijou os lábios de Jared. E naquela posição encostou a cabeça no peito de Jared.

"_Você não está sozinho agora, Jared._" – Foi a última coisa que Jensen pensou quando olhando para o rosto de Jared, adormeceu.

----------------

Jensen acordou um pouco sobressaltado, mas logo se acalmou ao ver que Jared continuava ali e estava lhe olhando. Tinha algo diferente nos olhos de Jared, mas Jensen não conseguia identificar e achou melhor sair de cima do mais novo.

- Desculpa, adormeci sem perceber. – Jensen explicou enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto.

- Tudo bem... eu... eu sempre gostei de vê-lo dormindo.

- Como você está? – Jensen percebeu uma mudança na expressão de Jared.

- Eu estou bem. – Jared mordeu os lábios. – Jen... obrigado.

- Shh... – Jensen sentava na cama. – Não fale mais nada. Você não teve culpa, Jared. – E levou as mãos ao rosto de homem a sua frente, acariciando-o. – Eu deveria ter estado lá com você, eu lhe procurei, mas não consegui lhe encontrar. Me desculpa, eu devia ter estado lá, eu devia ter te encontrado, mas agora eu estou aqui, você não precisa ficar sozinho. Eu te amo. Desculpa pela demora.

E dizendo isso, Jensen começou a se aproximar de Jared para tomar aqueles lábios nos seus, mas no último instante, Jared se esquivou e saiu da cama.

- Não, não, Jen... eu não mudei de idéia. Eu... não posso.

- Jay, não se puna mais. Você não merece isso e seus pais não iam querer isso. Megan não ia querer isso. Jay, entenda. Não. Foi. Sua. Culpa. – Jensen também havia se levantado e ido até Jared, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Mas, foi, Jen. Desculpa... mas... eu não mereço ser feliz. – Jared sentia as lágrimas ameaçarem escapar.

- Jay...

- Não, Jensen. Por causa do que eu queria, meus pais morreram. Não seria justo... não.

- Jared, eles nunca iam querer que você fosse infeliz. Você não os obrigou a pegar a estrada, se eles fizeram isso, foi porque sabiam que iam ser recompensados com sua felicidade. – E mais uma vez Jensen tentou acariciar o rosto do Jared que mais uma vez se afastou.

- E por que minha felicidade tinha que custar a felicidade dos três? – Jared voltou a se encolher no sofá. – Por que, Jen?

- Jared... há coisas que por mais que a gente tente, não conseguimos entender. Assim é a vida e ela é injusta muitas vezes.

- Eu... eu... me desculpa... não consigo... eu não mereço, Jen. – Jared se levantou e foi até o canto da janela onde se encolheu. – Por favor... Jen... por favor.

Jensen não conseguia entender. Ele nunca tinha sentido Jared tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha se aberto, falado tudo e era para tudo estar bem agora, não era? O que tinha saído errado, onde Jensen tinha errado? Jensen queria gritar e ver Jared naquele estado sempre lhe apertava o coração.

Abaixando a cabeça, procurou se acalmar e respirar. Mas, ouvindo os soluços de Jared, Jensen não conseguia e saiu em direção ao seu o quarto, onde ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro.

"_O que isso quer dizer? Que ele quer que eu me afaste? Mas, ele precisa de mim, eu não posso deixá-lo agora. Pensa, Jensen, o que você faz agora? Você precisa fazer algo, senão for agora, talvez depois seja tarde. Tenho que aproveitar que ele está com as defesas baixas. Ele precisa ver que não tem que ficar sozinho. Ele merece sim ser feliz. Megan, o que você faria? Você sempre soube levantar seu irmão."_

Jensen pensava, pensava, mas nada lhe vinha e isso o deixava desesperado. Pensou, por diversas vezes, ligar para Chris, mas sabia que o amigo não saberia lhe ajudar. Ligar para sua mãe até que poderia ajudar, mas ele precisaria entrar em mais detalhes e não queria quebrar a confiança de Jared e sua mãe só ficaria mais preocupada.

"_Droga"_, Jensen chutou o armário cuja porta abriu e ele viu um objeto pender para o lado. Ficou um minuto só observando o objeto quando um sorriso lhe surgiu no rosto. "_É isso". _Pegando o objeto, correu para quarto, onde se encontrava Jared na mesma posição em Jensen o tinha deixado, virado para janela com o olhar perdido, sozinho.

"_Eu vou trazer você para mim, Jay". _ Jensen sentou na cama em frente para janela que enquanto aberta iluminava o quarto. Colocou o violão no colo e começou a tocar. Logo nas primeiras notas, Jensen observou Jared ficar tenso, e sem parar começou a cantar com sua voz rouca.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
_

Assim que cantou os primeiros versos, Jared piscou os olhos que brilhavam pelas lágrimas. Encolheu-se mais ainda e abraçou seu corpo.

_  
__And darling, darling stand by me, oh now now  
Stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me  
_

Jensen manteve os olhos fechados, concentrando-se na música e sua melodia, mas podia escutar os soluços de Jared.

_  
__If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
_

Jared escutava aquela música que lhe tocava a alma. Toda sua dor e sentimento de estar sozinho. Levantou a cabeça e observou Jensen cantando com os olhos fechados. Sua voz como sempre linda e rouca, fazia seu coração aquecer e chorar ainda mais. Mas, dessa vez era diferente, era como as lágrimas estivessem lavando a dor, amenizando-a.

_  
__And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah  
_

Jensen estava ali do seu lado, tinha estado sempre, mesmo quando ele esteve desaparecido por dois meses. A lembrança do amigo, por mais que fosse doloroso sempre fora confortante também. Continuava aqui, mesmo Jared tendo dito que não conseguiria corresponder ao que o outro sentia. Como ele podia se sentir sozinho com Jensen do seu lado?

_  
__Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me,  
Oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
_

Jensen lhe preenchia o vazio que lhe ia à alma e afastava seus pesadelos. Mas, o que ele estava dando em troca a Jensen? E olhando para Jensen percebeu que loiro nunca pediu nada a não ser ele, poder lhe ter nos braços para que quando estivesse bem, pudesse fazer o mesmo. Será que isso é tão difícil? Será que Jensen não merece o seu esforço? Não poderia lutar por ele? Será que não merecia mesmo ser feliz?

"_JT, se você não agarrar o homem da sua vida que está bem ai na sua frente, eu vou puxar o seu pé. Não ouse me usar como desculpa para não ser feliz" –_ Jared olhou em volta, só podia ser coisa da sua cabeça, Megan não estava ali, mas...

Jared sorriu, seria bem a cara da sua irmã lhe dizer algo assim. Levantou-se inseguro e se viu caminhando até Jensen, sentando-se ao seu lado. Nesse momento, Jensen abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente e Jared podia sentir todo aquele sentimento forte que Jensen sentia por ele. Sim, por isso valia a pena lutar.

_  
__Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me._

- Eu vou tentar, Jen. – Jared sorria. – Eu quero tentar.

- Isso é tudo que lhe peço, Jare.

Repousando o violão ao seu lado e levando as mãos ao rosto do mais novo, Jensen lhe enxugou as lágrimas e lhe beijou. O beijo foi diferente do primeiro o qual tinha sido desesperado, possessivo. Esse foi calmo, cheio de sentimentos e promessas. Era como se quisessem apagar toda dor e angustia desses três meses. Eles exploraram com cuidado e delicadeza a boca um do outro e se não fosse pelos seus pulmões exclamarem por ar, continuariam no beijo.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Jensen ria como um bobo. Passeava a mão pelo rosto de Jared, como se o desenhando. Mas, observava principalmente o brilho nos olhos de Jared. Nunca tinha os visto tão cheios de vida como agora e, o melhor, direcionado para ele.

- Agora, isso foi golpe baixo, Jen. Essa música... – Jared sorria, apesar de toda emoção nos seus olhos.

- Eii, um homem desesperado faz qualquer... – Mas Jared o interrompeu, tomando aqueles lábios carnudos nos seus mais uma vez.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Pois bem, aqui vai alguns pedidos sendo atendidos. Espero que tenha consigo explicar, o que aconteceu com Jared. E, principalmente, que vocês gostem.

Nota¹: Próximo capítulo pretendo trabalhar um pouco mais esse clima leve entre os dois. Obrigada todos que acompanha e deixam reviews =D

Música: Stand by Me – John Lennon


	15. Chapter 15

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 15

Jared interrompeu o beijo e se afastou do abraço, pelo menos ele tentou, pois Jensen o segurou firme no mesmo lugar.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? Jay, você... – Jensen começou.

- Jens, calma, eu não mudei de idéia, ok? – Jared olhava dentro daquelas esmeraldas. – Mas, é... acho que devemos arrumar essa bagunça.

- Devemos? Não, obrigado, a honra é toda sua. – Jensen sorria.

- Justo. – E o sorriso diminui do rosto de Jared. – Mas, você vai ter que me soltar primeiro.

- Sabe... – Jensen continuou percebendo a mudança em Jared. – Acho isso pode esperar um pouco.

- Tem certeza?

- Hum rum... – Jensen já se aproximava dos lábios de Jared. – Só devo lembrar-me de tomar cuidado quando você perder o temperamento novamente.

- Sem graça. – Jared se desvencilhou dos braços de Jensen.

Jared parou ao lado da cama e se abaixou, pegando uma foto nos meio dos destroços do que era um porta-retrato. Com as mãos um pouco trêmula, ficou observando as pessoas nas fotos lhe sorrindo.

- Jared. – Jensen já estava do seu lado. – Se você quiser, podemos colocar tudo isso numa caixa e...

- Não. – Jared mordia o lábio inferior. – Você tem razão. Fingir que nada aconteceu não vai mudar nada, não vai trazê-los de volta e eu... não quero esquecê-los, eles merecem ser lembrados. Eu só...

- Eu entendo, Jay. – Jensen levou suas as mãos às trêmulas de Jared.

- Só peço um pouco de paciência comigo, eu prometo que vou tentar. – Jared olhou para Jensen incerto e com seus olhos de filhotinho, Jensen não agüentou e sorriu.

- Eu não vou deixar você escapar de mim, Jay. Você está preso comigo agora. – E deu um breve selinho nos lábios do moreno. – Agora, vamos arrumar essa sua bagunça.

Eles arrumaram o quarto, Jared separando todas as fotos que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Como ele podia ter querido esquecê-los?

Dando um pouco de privacidade para Jared organizar seus sentimentos, Jensen desceu e foi até a cozinha que também estava precisando de uma limpeza. Saddie e Harley estavam na garagem o que lhe dava mais calma para se livrar de todos os vidros espalhados pelo chão.

- Jesus, o que aconteceu aqui? Está tudo bem? Jensen, cadê o Jared? – Jensen se sobressaltou com a voz inesperada as suas costas. - Jensen...

- Eii, calma, não aconteceu nada. – Jensen falou após se recuperar do susto.

- Como não aconteceu nada, olha o estado dessa cozinha? A não se ser que você e Jared tenham resolvido fazer um sexo bem selvagem, usando a mesa como cama, o que eu duvido...

- Misha! – Jensen realmente não queria saber onde o raciocínio do amigo terminava. – Como você entrou aqui?

- Você me deu sua chave, está lembrado? – Misha balançava um molho de chaves na mão. – Agora, o que aconteceu **aqui**?

- Humm... Jared perdeu um pouco o temperamento e...

- Um pouco? – Misha perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Mas, o que importa é que está tudo bem agora. Ele está melhor, estamos bem. – Jensen falou meio sem jeito.

- Oh meu Deus! – Misha tinha o maior sorriso no rosto. – Não vai me dizer que vocês tiveram uma daquelas brigas que terminam na cama? Essas são as melhores. – Terminou com um ar sonhador.

- Não! Não! Quer fazer o favor de parar com isso, Misha??!! – Jensen estava totalmente sem jeito.

- Ah, Jensen, vai me dizer que você não gosta de um sexo para fazer as pazes. Eles são tão quentes, cheias de paixão.

- Misha, por favor, se concentra. – Jensen não conseguia se acostumar com o jeito do amigo. – E foi mais sério, ele falou tudo que aconteceu.

- Que aconteceu nesses dois meses? – Misha estava sério agora.

Jensen afirmou com a cabeça e continuou a arrumar a cozinha. Ele esperava que Misha perguntasse o que Jared tinha falado, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao invés, Misha começou a ajudá-lo.

- E vocês dois? – Veio a pergunta depois de um tempo.

- Estamos bem, eu espero. Sei que ainda não vai ser fácil, mas ele prometeu tentar. – Jensen voltou-se para o amigo sorrindo. – Isso já é um começo, não é mesmo?

- Mas... não aconteceu mais nada, nadinha? – Jensen deu de ombros. – Ah, vamos lá, Jen, quer dizer que nem um beijinho rolou? Pode falar, eu não conto para ninguém.

E então, Misha percebeu Jensen ficar vermelho, soltando um grito em comemoração. Nesse exato momento, Jared resolveu aparecer, fazendo Jensen corar mais ainda.

- Qual o motivo da comemoração? – Jared tinha parado na entrada da cozinha, observando os dois a sua frente.

- Vê, Jared, esse é motivo. – Misha tinha se aproximado de Jared e levado um braço aos seus ombros, o que ficou um pouco estranho, já que Misha era bem mais baixo que Jared. – Estou aqui com meus dois amigos e eles parecem ótimos!

- Jen, você não se livrou de toda aquela bebida, dando-as para o Misha, não foi? – Jared arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Essa foi engraçada, Jay. Cara estava com saudade de suas piadas – Misha falou ainda mais animado. – Realmente o que aconteceu aqui depois que eu saí lhe fez muito bem.

Jared olhou preocupado para Jensen que deu de ombros e Jared resolveu ignorar, dirigindo-se até a porta da garagem para soltar Saddie e Harley. Fazendo a festa com animais, Jared se dirigiu até a sala onde continuar a brincar com os cachorros. Ele ainda tinha alguns receios, mas ter posto tudo aquilo para fora o tinha deixado bem mais leve.

- Não lembro a última vez que o vi sorrindo desde que tudo isso começou. – Misha voltou-se para Jensen assim que Jared tinha deixado a cozinha.

- Verdade, mas ainda sinto falta da gargalhada dele, quando ele jogava a cabeça para trás e voltava com os cabelos caindo-lhe aos olhos. As covinhas dele... – Jensen parou percebendo que Misha o observava sorrindo, sabendo está corando novamente.

- Não se preocupe, Jensen, pelo jeito você vai trazer esse Jay aos poucos.

Cozinha arrumada, os três passaram o dia na sala. Jared ainda estava retraído, mas participava das conversas e brincadeiras. No final do dia, Misha e Jensen jogavam videogame enquanto Jared preferiu só ficar observando e torcendo por Jensen, claro.

- Ah, assim, não fale. – Misha jogou o controle de lado. – Jared, o Jensen está me dando uma surra, ele não precisa que você ainda dê dicas.

Jared só levantou os ombros e colocou sua cara mais inocente. Jensen ria da cara de revolta do Misha.

- Qual é, Misha? A pessoa tem que saber perder. – Jensen provocou.

- Não vem com essa, Ackles, que eu vi muito bem quando Jared lhe deu um toque sobre o que fazer. Sabe de uma coisa, isso perdeu a graça, eu vou embora.

- Misha! – Jensen se levantou seguindo o amigo.

- Boa noite, Jay, e cuidado com esse daí, se eu fosse você não marcava bobeira com ele. – E virou-se para Jensen. – Não se preocupa, já está tarde, eu preciso mesmo ir.

Jensen acompanhou Misha até a porta, mesmo o amigo dizendo que não precisava e quando voltou encontrou a sala vazia. Estranhou, Jared não teria ido para o quarto senão o teria visto, então seguiu até a cozinha. Lá, encontrou a porta dos fundos entreaberta e seguiu por ela.

Jared estava sentado na sacada que dava para o jardim dos fundos, todo encolhido e parecia estar perdido em pensamentos enquanto olhava para a noite estrelada.

- Jared? – Jensen chamou sentando ao lado dele e foi recompensado quando Jared se aconchegou em seus braços.

- Eu não lembro a última vez que eu fiquei assim, só olhando para estrelas. – Jared começou a falar de repente. – Megan adorava olhar para estrelas e descobrir as constelações.

Jensen ficou em silêncio, ele não sabia se devia falar e o que poderia ser dito. A sensação de ter Jared ali era muito boa, tinha medo de quebrar a magia.

- Eu senti falta disso. – Jared recomeçou. – Mas, estava com muito medo de sair de casa, de encarar o mundo. Tinha esquecido como ele pode ser bonito.

- O que lhe fez mudar de idéia? – Jensen acariciou os cabelos de Jared.

- Você. – Jared virou a cabeça para Jensen e sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas. – Eu sabia que você estaria logo aqui comigo. Eu não sinto medo com você por perto.

- Eu estarei sempre aqui, Jay. – Jensen deslizou sua mão pelo rosto de Jared, demorando em uma das covinhas. "_Deus, como eu senti falta delas"_.

- Eu sentei tantas noites aqui depois de você se recolher, sonhando em como seria se você sentisse o mesmo que eu. – Jared voltava a olhar para estrelas. – Uma vez, uma estrela cadente passou e eu pensei em pedir por isso.

- Seu desejo se realizou, então? – Jensen sorria carinhosamente.

- Não sei. – Jared balançou a cabeça. – Eu não pedi para ficarmos juntos.

- O que você pediu? – Jensen estava confuso.

- Eu achei que não seria justo pedir para você se apaixonar por mim. – Jared fechou os olhos. – Assim, eu pedi para você encontrar seu verdadeiro amor e ser feliz.

Jensen sorriu quando percebeu Jared corar e o puxou para um beijo.

- Obrigado. – Jensen ainda mantinha seus lábios roçando aos de Jared. – Eu realmente acredito que o encontrei. – E as covinhas voltaram ao rosto do moreno.

Continuaram na varanda até tarde da noite quando tinha esfriado o bastante e eles entraram em casa. Era visível que Jared estava caindo de sono, mas nada preocupante já que ele continuava na sua medicação. Jensen o acompanhou até o seu quarto, se certificando que estava tudo em ordem e se virou para ir para o seu próprio.

- Jens? – Veio a voz sonolenta de Jared. – Fica.

Jensen não precisou que Jared pedisse uma segunda vez e foi para cama, se aconchegando as costas do moreno, mantendo-o bem seguro em seus braços.

- Boa noite, Jen.

- Boa noite, Jay. – Jensen não podia está mais contente. – Eu te amo.

- Tam..beem. – Jared murmurou em resposta já adormecido e Jensen adormeceu logo depois com um sorriso no rosto.

-----------------------

A semana passou rápido, mas Jensen não tinha nada do que reclamar. Ele e Jared estavam cada vez mais próximos. Verdade que tinha alguns momentos que Jared se retraía e ia andava pela casa procurando uma saída mais fácil. No final, passou cada vez mais e mais a procurar conforto nos braços de Jensen.

Jared sorria mais e a noite eles passavam olhando as estrelas, abraçados até irem para cama, onde adormeciam abraçados. A relação não tinha evoluído muito, mas Jensen não ligava e estava disposto a se contentar em só ter Jared nos seus braços e saborear seus lábios.

Era de manhã e Jensen acordou sozinho. Demorou um pouco para lembrar o que tinha acontecido e ter a certeza que essa semana não passara de um sonho, mas então, onde estava Jared?

Saindo do quarto, dirigiu-se direto para cozinha, mas nem deu uma segunda olhada quando viu que não tinha ninguém lá. Estranhou. Até um dia atrás Jared nem saiu até o quintal, ele não teria se aventurado pela rua, pelo menos não sozinho. Tentando não entrar em desespero, resolveu olhar em seu quarto, mas nada.

Jensen estava começando a ficar preocupado, não havia sinal de Jared em nenhum canto da casa, mas para onde ele poderia ter ido? Jensen pegou seu celular, mas para quem ligar? Jared não usava celular desde...

Definitivamente havia algo de errado nessa cena. Entretanto, Jensen foi poupado de ligar para polícia quando a porta da frente abriu dando passagem para Misha, Jared e dois animados cachorros.

- Onde diabos você foi?! – Em sua preocupação e súbito alívio, Jensen começou a gritar ao mesmo tempo em que passava por Misha para ver se estava tudo bem com Jared. – Você quase me mata de preocupação, custava avisar? Jay, está tudo bem com você?

- Ãh... oi e bom dia para você também, Jensen. – Misha respondeu, mas entendia a preocupação do amigo.

- Desculpa, Jen, eu fui lhe avisar que estava saindo, mas você ainda estava dormindo e eu não quis lhe acordar. – Jared estava visivelmente com a respiração agitada.

- E eu escrevi uma nota, a qual você não leu pelo jeito, e deixei na geladeira. – Misha continuou. – Agora, dá para respirar e sair de cima do Jared, ele está bem.

- Desculpe. – Jensen dirigiu-se para Misha mais calmo, mas sem tirar os olhos de Jared.

- Por que não sentamos um pouco? Vocês querem algo para beber? – Misha se dirigiu para cozinha, acompanhado pelos dois cachorros.

Os dois caminharam até a sala. Jared estava calado, mas Jensen se acalmou com o fato dele não está evitando contato.

- Você está bem? – Jensen perguntou vendo que Jared continuava calado. – Misha não fez você correr, fez?

- Não, Jensen, eu estou bem. É só que... – Jared suspirou. – Eu não consegui ficar nem dez minutos lá fora e pedi para voltar.

- Ei, não fica assim. – Jensen se aproximou mais de Jared. – Não se exija demais, vamos a passos lentos, além do mais eu não estava lá. – Jensen acrescentou sorrindo.

- Ohh, meu herói, como eu pude ir sem você? – E Jared procurou os lábios de Jensen, parando a poucos milímetros. – Obrigado.

- Nah... eu tenho uma idéia melhor de como você pode me agradecer. – Jensen tirou o resto de distância.

- Já está na hora de vocês fazerem umas comp... – Misha entrava na sala trazendo os refrescos. – Ops.

Jensen e Jared se separam de sobressalto, ambos nitidamente sem jeito, tinham esquecido completamente que o amigo ainda estava lá.

- Não, não, não parem, eu não me importo de assistir. – Misha falou enquanto sentava na poltrona ao lado dos dois. – Finjam que eu não estou aqui.

- Cala boca, Misha. – Jensen jogou uma almofada que acertou em cheio o rosto do Misha, que por sorte já tinha colocado os refrescos no centro a frente.

- É... onde estão Harley e Saddie? – Jared perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Eles estavam morrendo de sede. Fazia tempo que eu não os via tão animados e cheios de energia. Aposto como fazia tempo que eles não saiam. – Misha falou olhando para Jensen.

- Ei, todo mundo sabe que não sou chegado a exercícios. – Jensen levantou as mãos em defesa.

Eles repetiram o dia juntos, tirando onda um do outro, mas estava cada vez mais difícil Misha não perceber os olhares que Jensen e Jared trocavam. Ele não ligava, estava muito feliz pelos amigos, Jared estava cada vez melhor.

- Nossa, olhem a hora. Desculpem-me, rapazes, a conversa está muito boa, mas eu preciso ir. Vicki já deve está preocupada e eu já vi que não vai rolar nada comigo aqui, então. – Já disse se levantando. – Não se preocupem em me acompanhar, já conheço o caminho. – Não que Jensen ou Jared tenham feito alguma menção em levá-lo até porta.

Jared e Jensen trocaram olhares sorrindo e no instante seguinte estavam se beijando, mas o sofá era pequeno para os dois e não foi à toa que terminaram no chão, rindo.

- Acho melhor irmos para o quarto, o que acha? – Jensen sugeriu.

Jared só concordou com a cabeça e tomou os lábios de Jensen nos seus. – O seu está mais perto.

Em poucos minutos eles fizeram o caminho até o quarto. Jensen deitou Jared com cuidado, retirando sua camisa e passeando as mãos por aqueles braços e peitoral.

- Jay, você é tão lindo. – Jensen continuava sua exploração por aquele corpo escultural e pode sentir quando Jared começou a ficar tenso.

- Jen, eu não acho q...

- Shhhh.. – Jensen levou um dedo aos lábios de Jared. – Não se preocupe, não temos presa. Você não precisa fazer nada que não queria.

Jensen continuou a explorar o corpo de Jared com os lábios, a partir do pescoço, descendo pelos peitos, sempre com beijos suaves e palavras cheias de amor e desejo. Os gemidos do moreno era a melhor melodia que os ouvidos de Jensen já tinham ouvido. Tudo estava mais que perfeito.

- Eu te amo, Jay. – Jensen voltou a tomar os lábios de Jared.

- Você é lindo. – E um beijo.

- Eu quero você. – Beijo.

- Deixa eu te fazer feliz.

- Não tenha medo. – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido, mordendo a orelha de Jared.

- Não tem por que ter pressa.

- Eu sou seu, Jay. – E voltou a tomar os lábios de Jared

Jensen continuou o ritual, envolvendo o corpo de Jared com carícias. Ele queria fazer Jared se sentir amado, queria mostrar que ainda havia beleza no mundo, que ele não estava sozinho e era amado. Que ele o amava. E aquela boca estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Jared começou a sentir os olhos lacrimejarem e as lágrimas começaram a cair silenciosas pelo seu rosto. Ele nunca tinha sentido sua alma tão aquecida, se ele achava não conseguiria amar Jensen mais do que tinha esses anos todos, Jensen estava provando o contrário e, sinceramente, Jared não iria reclamar dessa vez ao ser provado errado.

Logo, Jensen retornou ao seu rosto, tomando as lágrimas como desculpas para seguir por ali com sua exploração, fazendo Jared sorrir, o que Jensen aproveitou para beijar as covinhas. Continuou beijando cada sinal que encontrava no rosto de Jared, desde aquela abaixo do olho esquerdo, para o no canto da boca em especial.

Esse momento pareceu durar uma eternidade de pura paixão que deixaram ambos inebriados e tudo estava perfeito. Seus corpos ardiam de paixão, mas eles só queriam sentir o calor do outro próximo ao corpo, sentir a presença do outro tão perto. Jensen aconchegou Jared em seus braços e o moreno não pensou duas vezes em se entregar ao conforto proporcionado por Jensen, escondendo seu rosto ao lado do pescoço do mais velho.

- Jen, eu te amo. – Jared falou já adormecido, o que fez a voz sair enrolada. – Não sei se te mereço, mas eu te amo.

- Shh... durma, Jay. – Jensen acariciava aqueles cabelos como tanto gostava. – E eu também te amo.

E os dois adormeceram, abraçados no quarto de Jensen, que era iluminado pela fraca luz do luar que entrava pela janela aberta. Mal sabendo os dois, que estavam sendo observados.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Padackles \o/!!! Eu falei que ia ter, não falei? Bem, eu falei que ia dá uma folga para eles. Adorei escrever esse capítulo, eles são lindos juntos *--*.

Nota¹: Bem, acho que ainda vou começar o próximo capítulo leve, mas estou caminho para solucionar mais e mais as interrogações deixadas pela história.

Nota²: Obrigada a todos que deixam reviews, elas são muito importantes para mim, me dizem se devo continuar a história.


	16. Chapter 16

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 16

Jared acordou de um sono gostoso, sentindo a medida que despertava a falta de um corpo quente junto ao seu, corpo que o envolveu a noite, dando-lhe segurança. Quando a ausência de Jensen se sobrepôs a sua sonolência, Jared levantou a cabeça num movimento receoso e vasculhou o quarto, que agora percebia que não era o seu, e parou o olhar na figura sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama, que lhe observava.

Soltando um suspiro e permitindo-se espreguiçar na cama, afundou o rosto no travesseiro no seu jeito infantil, fazendo o sorriso no rosto de Jensen alargar-se. Nesse momento, o lençol desceu pelo corpo do mais novo, expondo suas costas. Jensen molhou os lábios com a língua e levantou-se, indo sentar ao lado de Jared, passeando sua mão pela pele nua, fazendo-o arrepiar.

- Dormiu bem? – A voz de Jensen veio próxima ao seu ouvido, seguido de um beijo.

- Humm... – Jared respondeu ainda com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro e, então, se virou, encarando Jensen com um sorriso no rosto. – Não lembro a última vez que dormi tão bem.

- Sem pesadelos? – Jensen perguntou esperançoso, querendo ter a certeza que seu amor tinha tido uma noite de paz. Sim, agora ele podia pensar dessa forma, Jared era o amor da sua vida. E esse pensamento, o fez sentir borboletas na barriga e se brincasse ele estava corando.

Jared arqueou a sobrancelha e alargou o sorriso com direito as suas covinhas e Jensen soube que tinha corado.

- Não. – Jared se aproximou, dando-lhe um breve selinho. – Eu me sinto seguro com você por perto. – E dessa vez foi Jared quem corou de leve.

Jensen olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Jared, que agora assumia um tom esverdeado e brilhante, e o que viu fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Não só havia amor dentro daqueles olhos, como havia Jared, seu Jared. Sem se conter mais, Jensen tomou os lábios de seu amado nos seus e diminuiu a distância de seus corpos para nenhuma, ficando praticamente por cima do mais novo.

E da mesma forma como começou, Jensen interrompeu o beijo, trazendo consigo Jared que perseguia seus lábios. Quando, finalmente, eles se separaram, Jared se deixou cair na cama com um grunhido de reprovação.

- Você pretende ficar na cama o dia todo? – Jensen observava Jared que tinha os olhos fechados.

- É uma idéia. Você não quer ficar nela comigo? – Jared mordeu os lábios em sinal de insegurança, mas a vontade de ter Jensen perto era forte e o fazia arriscar. Ele começava a acreditar que as coisas poderiam terminar bem.

- Humm... sugestão tentadora, mas... – Jared lançava seu melhor olhar de cachorro sem dono. – Não, não faz isso, Jay. Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando e Harley e Saddie tem encontro marcado com o veterinário.

- Veterinário? – Jared já estava sentado na cama, procurando pelos seus filhos. – Por quê? Eles estão com alguma coisa? É a Saddie? Onde está o Harley? – Jared olhava assustado para Saddie que se encontrava deitada ao lado da cama, lhe observando com curiosidade.

- Ei, Jay! – Jensen buscou o rosto do mais novo com as mãos. – Se acalma. Não tem nada de errado com eles, é só uma consulta comum para atualizar as vacinas juntamente com aquele desnecessário tratamento de beleza que você sempre fez questão de pagar.

- Não é um mero tratamento de beleza, é mantê-los saudáveis e bem cuidados para... – Jared parou quando percebeu o sorriso divertido de Jensen e riu se graça. – Acho que você estava brincando, não é mesmo?

- Deus, Jay, eu te amo! – E procurou os lábios do moreno mais uma vez antes de se levantar. – Vem comigo? – Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca Jensen se arrependeu, vendo todo medo retornar aqueles olhos.

- Jen, eu... não... sinto muito, mas ainda não estou pronto. – Jared mordeu os lábios e começou a tremer levemente ao lembrar que sua última tentativa de sair de casa não tinha tido muito sucesso.

- Jay, me desculpa e se acalme você não precisa ir. – Jensen o tomou nos seus braços, sentindo-o relaxar imediatamente. – Você pode ficar, prometo que estarei aqui tão rápido que você nem vai sentir minha falta. – E sentiu Jared sorrir.

- Então, você terá que ser _the flash_.

Jensen se afastou e analisou o rosto de Jared atentamente. – Você vai ficar bem? Eu posso ligar para o Misha para lhe fazer companhia.

- Não precisa, eu vou ficar bem. Só... – Jared hesitou um pouco. – Só não demora, está bem?

Jensen saiu do quarto, deixando um Jared preguiçoso na cama e com os dois cachorros se dirigiu ao seu carro. Ele não queria deixar Jared sozinho, mas sabia que precisava dar espaço para Jared ir ganhando confiança.

Deixados, ambos os animais, no veterinário, tendo marcado de pegá-los no final da tarde, Jensen se dirigiu ao supermercado. Ao passar por um semáforo viu alguns pedintes e uma idéia lhe ocorreu fazendo-o pegar seu telefone.

- Ei, Cliff, tudo bem? – O segurança, motorista e amigo lhe respondeu de bom-humor e perguntou se havia algum problema. Desde o acontecimento com a Genevieve, ele vinha insistindo em se fazer mais presente, só que Jensen pensou que Jared iria se sentir sufocado. – Não, está tudo bem, nada com o que se preocupar.

Jensen escutou o amigo soltar um suspiro aliviado e perguntar em que poderia ajudar. Parou um minuto, pensando se seria a coisa a certa a fazer, mas já tinha tomado sua decisão.

- Eu preciso de um favor seu. Na verdade, eu preciso da sua ajuda para descobrir algo para mim.

Jensen explicou toda a situação na medida em que podia, não queria contar tudo nos maiores detalhes, e falou o que queria que Cliff fizesse, o qual aceitou sem hesitar, apesar de deixar claro que havia chances de não conseguir nada. Terminada a ligação, Jensen fez imediatamente outra ligação e só teve que esperar alguns toques antes de escutar a voz do outro lado.

- Jen?

- Sou eu, Jay. Está tudo bem por aí?

- Jensen, faz quinze minutos que você saiu, o que poderia ter acontecido? – Jared respondeu com um sorriso na voz. – Você já está voltando?

- Ainda não, estou a caminho do supermercado, mas prometo que logo estarei aí.

- Tudo bem. E, Jen – Jared sorria. – Compre um pacote grande de marshmallows.

- Jared, será que você só pensa em doces?

- Não, bobo, penso em você também.

- Não sei se estou tão certo dessa parte. – Mas, Jensen não conseguia evitar a alegria em sua voz.

- Só por causa disso quero que você me compre também aquele chocolate que você sabe que eu adoro. – Jared disse por fim.

- Está bem, mas você não vai poder devorar esses doces.

- Jens...

- Não, Jared, você ainda está tomando medicamento e sob dieta, não pode ficar se enchendo de besteira. Agora, eu vou ter que desligar se eu quiser chegar ai logo. – Jensen parou um instante. – Qualquer coisa me ligue.

- Ok, eu prometo. Mais tranqüilo agora?

- Estou. – Jensen sorriu. – E Jared? Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Jensen desligou o celular e se dirigiu aos seus afazeres, querendo retornar logo para Jared.

----------------------------------

Jared resolveu que já tinha ficado demais na cama e se dirigiu a sala, quando o telefone tocou, era Jensen. Após a ligação, voltou para sala onde tentou jogar vídeo game e se distrair um pouco. Depois de um tempo, cansou e foi para seu quarto, e começou a separar algumas fotos e ficou um tempo só observando uma foto dele com Jeff. Sentiu o coração apertar e um nó na garganta se formou. Jensen tinha dito que seu irmão não o culpava, mas por que não procurava por ele?

Tomando fôlego, Jared desceu e parando no corredor, pegou com uma mão trêmula o telefone e discou o número que sabia de cor. A cada toque seu coração batia mais forte. Quando o telefone finalmente foi atendido, uma pequena e alegre voz veio do outro lado.

- Alô?

Jared se viu sem voz, ele não conseguia falar. Reconhecia aquela voz animada do outro lado. Seus olhos encheram-se involuntariamente de lágrimas, aumentando o nó na garganta.

- Deixa que o papai atende, querida. – Ele escutou alguém falando do outro lado e pegando o telefone. – Alô? Jeff Padalecki falando. – Jared engoliu em seco, abriu e fechou a boca por diversas vezes, mas nada saia. – Quem está falando? Tem alguém ai? Se ninguém falar, eu vou deslig...

- Je.. Jeff. – Jared sentia todo seu corpo tremer em antecipação. Seu coração batia acelerado e ele estava com medo, mas do outro lado só havia o silêncio. – Por favor... – Mas, Jared não sabia o que estava pedindo.

Nada, Jeff tinha praticamente ficado mudo no telefone e se não fosse pela respiração agitada do outro lado Jared pensaria que a ligação tinha ficado muda.

- Me desculpa, eu...

E foi isso, Jared não conseguiu mais e encerrou a ligação. Apoiando seu corpo na parede, escorregou pela mesma e dobrando as pernas as abraçou, tentando conter o choro. Escutou quando a porta foi aberta e Jensen chamou seu nome, mas não conseguiu controlar os soluços.

- Querida, cheguei! – Jensen saudou rindo, estava de bom humor. – Eu comprei os marshmallows, mas não encontrei o chocolate. – Jensen continuava falando animado enquanto entrava em casa, quando finalmente percebeu Jared encolhido no canto da parede. Deixou os sacos do supermercado no balcão e foi logo dizendo – Jared?! O que aconteceu?!

Jensen correu e abraçou Jared que tinha praticamente se jogado em seus braços. E sem entender nada, continuou a consolar o moreno.

- Jared, fala comigo, qual é problema?

- Ele me odeia. Ele me odeia, Jen. – Jared começava a controlar os soluços, apesar da respiração ofegante.

- Ele quem? De quem você está falando? Jay, fala comigo.

- Jeff... eu... eu liguei para ele. – Jared se afastou do ombro de Jensen. – Juliet atendeu. Jensen, a vozinha dela tão animada... depois Jeff pegou o telefone... ele nem quis falar comigo, Jen... ele ficou mudo, então... eu desliguei.

- Oh, Jared, talvez ele tenha ficado sem reação também – Jensen não sabia exatamente o que dizer. – Talvez ele ligue atrás de você. Você quer que eu ligue para ele?

- Não! Não, Jen, por favor. – Jared segurava com força a borda da camisa de Jensen. – Ele tem todo direito de não querer falar comigo.

- Não, Jared, ele não tem porquê não querer falar com você. Você não teve culpa de nada. – Jensen respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Por favor, Jensen, não fale com ele. – Jared buscou atenção de Jensen, que aproveitou e lhe deu um breve beijo.

- Está bem, Jared, mas tenta não ficar assim. – Jensen enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de Jared e lhe deu outro beijo.

- Hmm... – Jared manteve os olhos fechados depois que o beijo foi interrompido. – Já estou um pouco melhor, obrigado.

- Só um pouco? – Jensen fingiu indignação.

- É só um pouco. – Jared sentia um pouco mais leve, ter Jensen por perto sempre o fazia se sentir melhor.

Jensen sorriu, ele amava Jared e não ter que se segurar para beijá-lo, abraçá-lo era um sonho.

- Vamos, se levante, temos algumas compras para organizar. – Jensen se levantou e esticou a mão para ajudar Jared a fazer o mesmo, dirigindo-se logo em seguida para as sacolas que ele havia largado no caminho, em cima do balcão.

Eles caminharam até a cozinha. Jensen colocou as coisas na mesa enquanto Jared se encostava à pia. E apesar de olhar para Jensen, Jared tinha o olhar distante, essa ligação para o irmão o tinha balançado e Jensen sabia que não poderia deixar espaço para o mais novo começar a se culpar novamente.

- Ei, o que você me diz de assarmos esses marshmallows à noite?

- O quê? – Jared perguntou, saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Eu perguntei o que você acha de fazemos um pequeno luau no quintal essa noite e assarmos uns marshmallows? Parece que teremos lua cheia hoje.

- Você já tinha tudo isso planejado, não é mesmo? – Jared sorria abertamente, enquanto Jensen se aproximava, cercando o mais novo com suas duas mãos.

- Então, o que me diz? – Jensen roubou um breve beijo de Jared.

- Humm... eu gosto da idéia. Você comprou marshmallows suficientes?

- Você quer esquecer um pouco esses doces? – Jensen tentou soar enciumado.

- Mas... – Jared colocou seu olhar de filhote e se aproximou do ouvido de Jensen. – Eu pensei em prová-los em você.

- Acho que vou comprar mais dois pacotes. – Jensen disse se afastando o suficiente para olhar dentro dos olhos de Jared. – Merda! Eu esqueci a porta aberta. – E já ia se afastando em direção a porta quando foi segurado por Jared, que lhe puxou para um beijo.

- Obrigado. – Jared sussurrou dentro do beijo.

- Oh... Ora, ora! Veja se essa não é uma cena linda? Não tão linda como a cena que eu assisti ontem a noite, mas mesmo assim linda. – A voz chegou como uma descarga elétrica aos ouvidos de ambos, que se soltaram de imediato em reação. – Não, não. Não parem por mim, eu não quero que vocês percam a última oportunidade de ficarem juntos.

- Genevieve, mas... como? – Jared não conseguiu formular o que queria dizer.

- Eu vou ligar para polícia agora. – Jensen levava a mão ao seu celular.

- Não, não, você não vai ligar para ninguém. – Geneveive matinha um sorriso insano nos lábios enquanto apontava uma arma para Jensen.

- Genevieve, abaixa essa arma, ninguém precisa se machucar. – E Jensen foi se colocando à frente de Jared.

- Ah... mas alguém vai se machucar. – Genevieve se aproximava devagar. – E a culpa vai ser sua, Jared.

- Não, você que é louca. – Jared gritou por trás de Jensen.

- Louca por você, meu amor. Mas não, você tinha que ter se apaixonado pelo idiota do Ackles. Entretanto, eu estou disposta a lhe dar uma última chance. Venha comigo e seu precioso Jensen não precisa se machucar.

- Ele não vai para canto nenhum. – Jensen levou uma mão ao braço de Jared, segurando-o firme. – E você vai direto para delegacia.

- Essa é a parte interessante, Jensen. Jared realmente vai escolher a mim, não é mesmo, Jared? E você quer saber por quê? Porque ele não vai agüentar ter o seu sangue nas mãos, já basta o da querida família.

- Não foi culpa dele! – Jensen gritou, sentindo-se imponente diante daquela arma.

- Eu vou.

- Não!

- Jensen, eu não agüentarei ver você morrendo por minha causa. – Jared tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Por favor, me deixa ir.

- Não posso, Jay. Eu não quero. – Jensen tinha se voltado para Jared, tomando seu rosto nas mãos. – Nós vamos sair dessa, você vai ver, confie em mim.

- Eu confio em você. – Jared assentia para Jensen. – Eu confio, mas...

- Oh meu Deus, isso está me deixando enjoada. – Genevieve agora estava do lado dos dois. – Se separem AGORA!

Jensen assentiu para Jared. Genevieve apontou para Jensen se afastar de Jared, o que ele fez hesitante, entretanto se mantendo numa localização ainda protetora para com Jared.

- Sabe, Jensen, acho que você nunca soube o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite que você me encontrou com Jared. – Seu sorriso era totalmente insano e dito isso voltou-se para Jared. – Você não contou tudo para ele, contou? Aposto que não.

Jensen olhou confuso para Jared, não sabia o que ela estava falando e percebeu que Jared estava pálido.

- Não... eu não... – Jared agora olhava para Jensen com o olhar suplicante. – Você nunca me perguntou...

- Pois é, Jen. – Genevieve chamou-o pelo apelido carinhoso usado por Jared. – Naquela noite, seu queridinho tinha me chamado para jantar, um encontro. E você sabe o que ele realmente queria? Ele queria esquecer você.

- Não é verdade! – Jared praticamente gritou.

- Você esqueceu como você me pediu ajuda, Jay? – Ela estava realmente se divertindo com tudo aquilo. – Todo aquele papo de que não estava agüentando mais, que precisava tirar Jensen da sua cabeça.

- Não, Jensen, não foi bem assim. – Jared olhava desesperado para Jensen.

Jensen estava ali parado sem saber o que pensar, isso realmente não era o que esperava. Jared queria arrancar o que sentia por ele e tentou fazer isso com Genevieve? Com ela? E pensando isso, Jensen se viu dando um passo para trás, para longe de Genevieve, mas conseqüentemente, também de Jared.

- Eu não estava lá por acaso, ou você não reparou em todo ambiente? As velas, as rosas, a mesa para dois. Ele me ofereceu e eu não pensei duas vezes, era a chance que eu queria.

- Jens, por favor, não escuta o que ela está dizendo. – Jared tentou dar um passo em direção a Jensen, mas Genevieve apontou a arma em sua direção.

- Mas, claro que na hora H ele tinha que dar para trás, disse que não seria justo comigo, estaria me usando. – E voltou-se para Jared. – Eu queria ser usada! – E usando seu tom mais calmo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, continuou. – Mas, como você parecia não ter a coragem para seguir em frente, eu resolvi dar uma mãozinha. Você ia finalmente ver como eu era bem melhor que seu querido Jensen.

- Me drogando?! Eu não vejo como você pode ser melhor que ele, você não chega aos pés dele! – Era incrível como Jared sentia-se mais forte, era como se estivesse voltando a ser ele mesmo e ele precisava encarar aquela maluca, ele não poderia perder o que tinha de melhor, não podia perder Jensen.

- Tsk, tsk.. não é isso que eu quero ouvir Jared. Eu se fosse você pensaria duas vezes antes de falar algo para uma mulher armada. Além do que você estava gostando, seu corpo não mente e não parava de chamar por mim, "Gen", enquanto minha boca passeava pelo seu corpo. E eu cheguei tão, mais tão perto.

- É... é verdade? – A voz de Jensen soou fora daquele contexto. – Você... queria arrancar o que sentia por mim?

- Jensen, por favor...

- ATENÇÃO A CASA SE ENCONTRA CERCADA. RENDA-SE AGORA.

- Porra! Não, não, não. – Genevieve levou o cano da arma até a cabeça enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro. – Eu não vou sair daqui sem conseguir o que quero. Você vai vim comigo, Jared.

- CORTESE, AQUI É POLÍCIA, SAIA COM AS MÃOS NA CABEÇA.

- Não! Genevieve, olhe ao redor, você não tem como sair daqui. Desista agora. – Jared tinha dado um passo em direção a Jensen, mas olhava para Genevieve.

- ESTAREMOS INVADINDO O LOCAL EM 1 MINUTO. SE ENTREGUE AGORA.

- Porra! Porra! Você não vai sair dessa tão fácil, Jared. Se eu não vou conseguir o que eu quero, você também não.

- Genevieve, não faça nenhuma besteira.

- Se você não for meu, não será de mais ninguém, Jared. Não que eu ache que exista muita coisa ainda da relação de vocês, não é mesmo Jensen? – E Jensen olhou para ela como se tivesse saindo de um transe. – Ele parece finalmente ter lhe visto como você realmente é, Jay. E, como eu disse, não somos muito diferentes.

- CORTESE, ÚLTIMA CHANCE, RENDA-SE AGORA, NINGUÉM PRECISA SAIR FERIDO.

- Hora da despedida. – E Genevieve, apontou sua arma para o peito de Jared.

- Jen, eu sinto muito. – Jared chorava e tremia.

Jensen olhava dentro dos olhos de Jared, parecia que tudo passava rápido demais, em sua cabeça, as imagens do que acontecia a sua volta eram assombradas por imagens da sala daquele dia em que Jensen tinha encontrado Jared drogado, olhos sem foco, despido com Genevieve em cima dele, murmurando algo, murmurando "Gen", se misturavam com imagens do Jared na sua frente, chorando, lhe suplicando com o olhar.

- Jay, querido, pare com isso, é muito meloso até para você. – Genevieve deu mais um passo para frente.

E, então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, um som de vidro quebrando. A polícia estava invadindo, certamente sem saber que Genevieve tinha uma arma, ou calculando mal a situação. Jared olhando dentro dos olhos de Jensen. Um "eu te amo". E tudo ficou claro para Jensen, ele não se importava se Jared tentou esquecê-lo, o que importava era o agora e aqueles murmúrios de repente se traduziam em sua memória com um "Jens". Só a ele, Jared chamava assim. E Jared agora precisava dele, o queria. Jensen correu até Jared, um disparo é escutado. Policiais entrando pela cozinha, imobilizando Genevieve. Mas, parecia que o som havia sido desligado, só havia os dois ali, juntos, olhos presos, medo.

**- **Não me deixa. Não agora, não aqui. Você prometeu...

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Espero que não queiram me matar. Eu sei depois de tanto tempo chega a ser golpe baixo meu vim com esse final, mas eu prometo que não vou demorara a atualizar. A história andou meio travada, mas quando destravou foi de vez lol.

Nota²: Review? Não? Nem que seja pra mim xingar =p kkkk.


	17. Chapter 17

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 17

- Não, não, não. – Havia muito sangue. – Por quê? Por que você se colocou na minha frente?

- Eu s...sou seu herói... esqueceu? – Jensen tentou sorrir.

- Não era para ser assim. Não me deixa, você prometeu. – Jared chorava ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não hiperventilar.

- Jay... – Jensen já não sentia dor, tudo estava perdendo o foco. Num sussurro ele completou – Eu.. te amo. – E assim que disse isso, Jared não viu mais aquela imensidão verde, seus olhos fecharam e Jensen não conseguiu se manter mais acordado.

- Jensen! – Mãos entraram em contato com ele, tentando o separar de Jensen, mas Jared não o largava, mesmo não conseguindo respirar.

Na sua cabeça, só uma coisa tocava, uma única música: _"Minha culpa. Está acontecendo de novo, Jensen está morto por minha causa, todo esse sangue"_.

Jared estava entrando em choque, só havia Jensen inerte em seus braços. Ele mal sentiu uma picada no seu braço antes de tudo ficar preto e ele se entregar a inconsciência.

----------------------------------

Quando acordou sentiu o corpo pesado e o forte cheiro de éter denunciou onde se encontrava, mas ele não queria abrir os olhos, não queria encarar o dia. Não, ele não queria. Ele queria permanecer ali por mais um pouco. Queria esquecer, voltar a fugir, não queria encarar esse mundo que só sabia lhe tomar o que mais prezava, não queria saber que Jensen tinha morrido por sua culpa.

Haviam vozes sussurradas próximas, com certeza alguém estava no seu quarto.

- Como ele está?

- Ainda não acordou. Os paramédicos tiveram que o dopar, ele não queria largar o Jensen.

- E a maluca da Genevieve?

- Foi internada no manicômio penitenciário, mas fiquei sabendo que sua família está tentando sua transferência para Califórnia.

- Aquela vaca maluca. E como a polícia entrou daquele jeito com ela armada? Eles deviam saber.

- Eu avisei a polícia e fui aconselhado a não entrar na casa. Eu vi quando ela entrou na casa, mas não sabia que ela estava armada, seu eu soubesse...

- Não ia mudar nada meu amigo, você não é feito a prova de balas, como seu personagem celestial. A polícia é que devia saber disso antes de entrar do jeito que entrou.

Um breve silêncio.

- E ele vem?

- Não. Sério, Misha, eu estou perdendo a paciência. Se Je...

Jared soltou um grunhido ao tentar mudar de posição sem ser notado, falhando profundamente quando percebeu que a conversa tinha cessado. Tomando fôlego, Jared abriu lentamente os olhos e a figura ao pé da sua cama parecia uma miragem, não seria ele ali, seria?

- Chad?

- Ei, Jay. – Dava para perceber o jeito tenso do loiro. – Eu só queria pedir desculpa pelo jeito que agi, mas você sempre soube o idiota que sou, - Parando, limpou a garganta e reuniu coragem para o que diria em seguida. – Jensen tinha razão. Eu falhei como amigo, com você.

Ao escutar o nome de Jensen, Jared não controlou o aperto no peito e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ele estava cansado de chorar.

- Ei, grandão, não fica assim, ele logo estará de pé. – Misha se aproximou pela lateral da cama. – Você sabe como Jensen é duro na queda. Aquele vaso ruim não quebra.

"_Espera... eu escutei direito? Jensen está vivo e bem?!", _Jared pensou sem conter a alegria que lhe enchia o peito.

- Ele...não, não? – Jared mordeu seus lábios trêmulos.

- Deus, Jared, não! Ele está bem e vivo. – Chad praticamente gritou ao enxergar o desespero nos olhos do amigo. – A bala passou direto não atingiu nenhum órgão. Ele teve sorte e agora está dormindo por causa dos medicamentos, mas se você quiser, poderá vê-lo.

Jared balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, tudo que ele queria ele constatar com seus próprios olhos que Jensen estava bem. Mas, então, veio aquele pensamente que se não fosse por ele, Jensen na estaria nessa situação primeiramente.

- Espere. – Jared falou quando percebeu Chad fazer menção de ajudá-lo a levantar.

- O que foi, Jay? Algum problema? Está sentido algo? – Misha perguntou apreensivo.

- Não, eu só mudei de idéia. – Jared evitou os olhares preocupados que os amigos lançavam.

- Jay...

- Olha, ele quase morreu por minha causa! O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é ficar longe dele. Jeff é quem está certo em manter distância de mim e vocês deviam fazer o mesmo.

- Pra mim, chega! – Veio o grito de Chad de repente, sobressaltando os outros dois. – Eu estou indo pegar o primeiro avião agora. – Chad, então, virou-se para porta ainda murmurando entre os dentes. – Filho da mãe egoísta.

E dizendo saiu pela porta, não parando mesmo com Misha chamando por seu nome. Jared ainda estava boquiaberto com a súbita e inesperada reação de Chad. Ele não tinha acabado de pedir desculpas? Mas pensando bem, assim era melhor, todos deviam saber o quão é perigoso ficar ao seu lado e ir embora.

------------------------------------

Algumas horas depois, Misha relutantemente saiu do lado de Jared que aparentemente tinha voltado a dormir devido às medicações, e seguiu até o quarto onde Jensen se encontrava. Ele precisava ter noticias do outro e informar o amigo sobre o mais novo, mesmo sabendo que Jensen não iria gostar nada das notícias.

- ELE O QUÊ?! – Misha não conseguiu conter em dar um passo para trás com a explosão de Jensen. – Me leve para ver ele AGORA!

- Jensen, se acalma, você perdeu muito sangue e teve sorte da bala não ter atingido nenhum órgão. Dê tempo para Jared, ele vai voltar atrás.

- A última coisa que eu preciso fazer no momento é dar tempo para ele criar novas barreiras e me afastar, Misha. – Jensen começa a se levantar jogando as cobertas e se movimentando para sair da cama. – E eu vou até ele com ou sem sua ajuda.

Sabendo que não havia outra solução senão levar o loiro até o quarto de Jared, Misha ordenou que Jensen ficasse sentado na cama enquanto ia atrás de uma cadeira de rodas, pois não o queria fazendo esforço.

Quando entraram no quarto de Jared, este estava com as costas viradas para porta. E parecia dormindo, mas Jensen sabia melhor, tinha observado bastante Jared dormindo nos últimos dias e sabia quando o moreno realmente estava dormindo, pois sua postura era mais relaxada.

- Nos deixe às sós, Misha.

- Jensen, eu não acho...

- Misha, eu quero falar sozinho com ele. – Jensen falava sem deixar espaços para argumentos.

- Está bem, mas qualquer coisa, eu estarei do outro lado da porta. – Misha falou ainda meio incerto.

- Obrigado.

Jensen só esperou o barulho da porta fechando quando levou a cadeira de rodas para mais perto da cama de Jared.

- Então, é verdade? – Jensen percebeu Jared ficar mais tenso. – Me diz, Jared. É verdade que você não me quer por perto?

- É. – Veio a fraca voz de Jared que continuava com suas costas voltadas para Jensen.

- Olha para mim! Não ouse permanecer de costas para mim, Jared. Eu levei uma maldita bala por você, eu mereço que você pelo menos me olhe nos olhos. – Jensen sentia a raiva ferver sob a pele.

Jared se virou de forma incômoda e apesar de agora estar de frente para Jensen, ainda evitava seus olhos. – É melhor assim, Jensen.

- Para quem? Para você? Porque para mim definitivamente não é. E eu estou ficando cansado de você tentar me afastar.

- Você quase morreu por minha culpa, se não fosse por mim, você nunca teria se machucado. Você poderia ter morrido!

- É, mas eu quase morri por causa de uma maluca e não por sua causa. Então, pare com a culpa porque você não é motivo para tudo no mundo.

- Mas, sou o motivo de você ter sido baleado. O melhor que você tem a fazer é ficar longe de mim. – Jared foi fechando os olhos enquanto uma lágrima descia pela sua face. – Eu só causo mal àqueles que amo. E você não pareceu tão certo sobre continuar comigo lá.

- Acho que não entendi. – Jensen estava confuso, Jared queria mesmo inverter o jogo para cima dele?

- Eu vi você se afastando de mim, você acreditou no que ela disse. – E sua voz carregava dor. – Pois bem, melhor mesmo pormos um fim nisso, não ia dar certo.

- Sabe, acho que Genevieve tinha razão quando disse que você a escolheria, porque você não me ama. Acho que você conseguiu o que queria, arrancar o que sentia por mim, Jared, porque você não me ama. – Jensen repetia e sua voz carregava raiva.

- Não! Não fale isso, porque eu te amo e é por isso que você deve ficar longe de mim. – Jared parecia desesperado agora.

- Besteira! Será que você não percebe que só está causando dor, me afastando, que está me matando aos poucos?

- Você vai superar, você é forte, é uma linda pessoa, vai encontrar alguém melhor.

Jensen bufou em descrédito. – Sabe o que eu não entendo? Se você queria me esquecer, por que a Genevieve? De todas as pessoas por que ela?

- Não importa mais.

- Eu quero saber! – A voz de Jensen saiu trêmula pela raiva.

- Você esqueceu quando tudo aquilo aconteceu? – Jared procurou os olhos de Jensen pela primeira vez. – Você tinha acabado de ficar noivo com a Danneel. Noivo! E o pior, eu era o padrinho, afinal como eu podia lhe dizer não quando você me pediu todo contente. – Jared tentava segurar as lágrimas, ele não queria mais chorar, estava cansado delas. – Nunca doeu tanto estar apaixonado por você. Então, é! Eu quis lhe arrancar do meu peito, arrancar a dor e Genevieve... ela sempre estava ali, nunca me julgou por gostar de você, ela não parecia a louca que se mostrou, então, eu pensei em tentar. Só percebi a besteira que tava fazendo quando ela estava lá. Aquilo não era o que eu queria. Não queria esquecer você, não daquela forma pelo menos. Eu me descuidei, e ela colocou algo na minha bebida, o resto você já sabe.

- Jay, eu sin...

- Não, Jen, não há nada para desculpar, você estava vivendo sua vida e eu não fazia parte do jeito que desejava.

- Mas, agora faz e sinto muito, mas eu não vou sair da sua vida.

- Jen, você não percebe como eu só faço quem eu amo se machucar. Acho que agora eu entendo o Sam, o que é se sentir amaldiçoado.

- Bem, problema seu, a vida é minha e eu prefiro vivê-la em velocidade máxima, do que não vivê-la. E Jared, minha vida não teria mais sentido sem você do meu lado. Por favor, não me afasta.

- Jen, eu não...

- Que droga, Jared, quando você vai perceber que essa também é minha escolha?! Eu te amo, e eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu prometi se lembra? E eu não quero ir a lugar algum.

- Jensen, você poderia ter morrido.

- Mas, não morri. Pode ver, eu estou inteirinho. – Jensen se levantou num movimento rápido, erguendo os dois braços. Como ainda estava fraco, sentiu uma tontura e quase se desequilibrou senão fosse pelos braços firmes de Jared o segurando.

- Você está bem? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Bem, isso não muda o fato de eu continuar inteiro. – Jensen tentou seu sorriso descontraído, mas logo ficou serio. – Por favor, Jared, eu te amo, tudo que eu preciso é você.

Jensen aproveitou a pouca distância entre os dois e tomou os lábios de Jared nos seus num beijo cheio de desejos e desespero um pelo outro. Apesar de tentar resistir, o mais novo logo estava envolvido pelo beijo, ele queria tanto e o fato de ter pensado por um momento que talvez nunca mais poderia ter aqueles lábios nos seus, o fazia querê-los ainda mais. Durante o beijo, Jensen foi se aproximando e quando eles se afastaram para tomar fôlego, Jensen já estava deitado na cama ao lado Jared, mas precisamente em seus braços.

- Você ainda quer que eu vá? – Jensen perguntou hesitante.

- Não, nunca quis, mas ainda acho que é o mais sensato para você fazer.

- Jay. – Jensen sorriu abertamente se aconchegando mais nos braços do mais novo. – Amor e sensatez não caminham juntos. E pela forma como você está me segurando, acho que nem se eu quisesse, você me deixaria ir agora.

Sentindo Jared folgar o aperto de seus braços em volta de si, Jensen segurou os braços do mais novo, mantendo o abraço bem apertado.

- Me desculpa. – Jared sussurrou.

Jensen levantou a cabeça, olhando dentro dos olhos de Jared enquanto respondia. –Jared, você é minha vida e eu não desistirei dela assim tão fácil. E pelo amor de Deus, pare de dizer que sente muito.

Jared sorriu e dessa vez, foi quem partiu para um beijo. Quando suas bocas se separaram, Jensen já estava dormindo, tendo sua cabeça caída em seu peito. Não demorou muito para o próprio Jared ter adormecido.

Misha entrou silenciosamente e observou os dois dormindo abraçados e suspirou num misto de cansaço e alegria.

- Juro que se vocês não se entenderem de uma vez, eu mesmo jogo os dois num quarto e só deixo sair quando vocês tiverem uma boa transa. – E com isso dito, sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama, zelando pelos dois.

-----------------------------

Os dias que eles tiveram que passar no hospital foram terríveis, pelo menos para Jensen, pois como precisava de cuidados, os quais não poderiam ser providenciados com eles agarrados e deitados na mesma cama hospitalar, Jared aproveitou a desculpa e se manteve distante, apesar de está sempre do seu lado, o paparicando. Jensen só queria ir para casa e constatar que estava imaginando coisas.

Cliff se recusava a sair de perto dos dois. Como seus guarda-costas e amigo, sentia que tinha falhado em seu serviço e por mais que os J's tentassem falar para Cliff que não havia necessidade, ele só deu folga quando os dois estavam em casa e mesmo assim, sempre aparecia em horários regulares.

Misha era outro que permanecia com os dois 24h, tinha praticamente se mudado para a sala, já que tinha recusado usar o quarto de Jared, que estava desocupado em razão do mais novo ter se mudado para o quarto de Jensen, como o loiro não podia ficar subindo e descendo escadas.

Jared mantinha-se sempre ao lado de Jensen, sempre se certificando se tudo estava o mais confortável possível. E por mais que o loiro gostasse de toda atenção, ele estava subindo pelas paredes, se sentido quase sufocado. Mas, o que o estava incomodando mesmo era Jared. O moreno não tinha mais falado em ir embora, mas estava mais distante, passava alguns momentos com olhar perdido e evitava momentos mais íntimos com Jensen.

Jensen queria sacudir Jared e obrigá-lo a contar o que estava se passando na sua cabeça. Entretanto, se tinha alguém que Jensen queria descontar sua raiva com gosto, esse era Chad Murray. Misha tinha contato como o loiro tinha reagido a Jared no hospital e decidido ir embora sem mais nem menos. E para Jensen, esse era um dos motivos para Jared está assim, junto com os últimos acontecimentos e o fato que Jeff não tinha nem procurado saber do irmão. Pensando bem, Jeff Padalecki era o primeiro na lista de Jensen.

Só era o segundo dia, desde que eles tinham voltado do hospital e Jensen não fazia idéia do que fazer, quando Cliff passou para uma visita com a resposta do que tinha pedido. Jensen já tinha se esquecido completamente do pedido e o que Cliff tinha conseguido era muito mais do que ele poderia querer ou imaginar.

- Jen, você está com fome? Misha comprou umas maçãs. – Jared falava enquanto arrumava pela milésima vez os travesseiros de Jensen. – E um suco? Você precisa se alimentar, lembra o que o médico disse.

- Jay... – Jensen tentava chamar a atenção do mais novo.

- Os remédios! Já tomou os de agora à tarde? – Jared começou a se levantar quando Jensen segurou seu braço, fazendo-o parar.

- Jay, eu estou bem. Não, eu não estou com fome, mas prometo comer uma maçã mais tarde. E sim, eu já tomei meus medicamentos. Agora, será que você pode parar de dar uma de mãezona para cima de mim? – Jensen finalizou, sorrindo e se inclinando para tomar os lábios do moreno, quando esse desviou-se.

- Jensen, você precisa descansar, o médico falou bastante repouso.

- Jared, qual é? O que tem de esforço num beijo? – Jensen perguntou, começando a se irritar.

Nesse momento, houve uma batida e a cabeça de Cliff apareceu à porta, nitidamente meio preocupado de está interrompendo algo.

- Ei, Jensen, posso falar com você um minuto?

- Eu vou colocar ração para os cachorros. – Jared se levantou, aproveitando para fugir da pergunta de Jensen, passou por Cliff com um pequeno sorriso e saiu.

Jensen observou Jared enquanto este saia do quarto. – Oi, Cliff?

- Atrapalhei algo?

- Nah, nada não. – Jensen negou com a cabeça. – Então, o que você quer falar comigo? Por acaso não é sobre outra medida de segurança é?

- Não, isso eu estou cuidando pessoalmente. É sobre o que você me pediu.

Jensen tentou se ajeitar na cama, sentindo-se nervoso. – O que você descobriu? Nome? Cemitério? Família?

- O nome é Catharyne Stolms, sem família, filho morreu num acidente de barco, logo depois se separou do marido.

- Droga. Mas, onde ela está enterrada? – Jensen estava ansioso.

- Ela não está morta, Jensen.

- O quê? Mas... mas, Jared disse que ela morreu.

- Não, foi meio difícil localizá-la, principalmente porque eu estava procurando por uma pessoa supostamente falecida.

- Você tem certeza que é ela? – Cliff confirmou com um menear de cabeça. – Então, por que Jared pensou que ela estava morta?

- Houve realmente uma confusão entre os desabrigados e ela terminou separada de Jared, não foi ela quem Jared pensou ter visto ser esfaqueada suponho.

- Como... mas, como você ficou sabendo isso tudo?

- Na confusão, alguns desabrigados foram levados a abrigos e foi num deles que eu a encontrei. Ela me contou tudo que aconteceu.

- Então, é num desses abrigos que ela se encontra no momento?

- Humm... – Cliff coçou a nuca. – Bem, na verdade... ela está aqui, no carro para ser mais exato.

- O quê?!

- Desculpa, Jen, mas ela implorou para vê-lo, disse que só precisava vê-lo nem que fosse de longe.

- Droga, Cliff, eu não sei. Jared não sabe que eu lhe pedi para procurar sobre ela. Como eu vou chegar para ele e dizer que a mulher cuja única coisa que ele se lembra é a voz e pensa que está morta, na verdade está viva e na sua calçada?! – Jensen esfregou as mãos no rosto cansado.

- Você pretende contar a ele? – Cliff nitidamente não sabia o que fazer.

- Claro, mas ele está estranho, eu não sei se agora, depois de todo esse lance com a Genevieve é o momento ideal para contar a ele.

- Contar o quê e a quem? – Jared entrava nesse momento com um copo de suco provavelmente para Jensen e diante da reação dos dois homens a sua frente, Jared parou. – Jensen?

J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Vocês realmente achavam que eu seria capaz de fazer mais isso com eles e matar um? Qual é? Eu não sou tão má assim. Agora para saber qual é dessa Catheryne, vocês vão ter que esperar um pouco, mas acho que está acabando meu estoque de "fazer J2 sofrer". Bem, acabando não quer dizer que acabou, não é mesmo? kkkk

Nota²: Obrigado a todos que deixam reviews. Elas realmente me dão o ânimo para continuar. Bom, é isso, me digam se continuam gostando.


	18. Chapter 18

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 18

Jensen e Cliff sobressaltaram-se com a inesperada entrada de Jared. E o mais novo percebeu a troca de olhares entre os dois, os quais apresentavam receio.

- Jensen?

Jensen tentou se ajeitar na cama e tomou um profundo fôlego.

- Me desculpa, Jared.

- Pelo quê? – Jared cortou o loiro, dando um passo para atrás.

- Olha, eu sei que não devia ter feito isso sem lhe contar, mas eu não esperava encontrar muito. – Jensen parou esperando alguma reação de Jared, que não veio e continuou. – Então, eu... eu pedi para Cliff descobrir algo sobre a mulher que lhe ajudou.

- Você o quê? – Jared deu mais um passo para trás. – E quem disse que eu quero saber alguma coisa?! Você acha que saber seu nome vai fazer alguma diferença? Vai mudar o que aconteceu? Conhecer a família dela? Espera que eu vá levar flores ao seu túmulo?! Eu não fui nem ao da minha família, Jensen!

- Jared, se acalme. – Jensen amaldiçoou internamente não está em condições de se levantar. – Eu não espero nada disso. Acontece que ela...

- Ela está morta e pronto. – Jared cortou Jensen mais uma vez. – Ela. Está...

- Viva, na verdade. – Cliff completou a frase de Jared sem realmente pensar, entrando pela primeira vez na conversa e se arrependendo assim quando observou a reação de Jared.

Jared estava pálido, mudo, estático no meio do quarto. Nem o movimento de Jensen se levantando o fez reagir, até que este fez menção de o tocar, levando Jared a dar um passo para trás e sair do quarto.

- Jared! – Jensen ainda tentou alcançar seu braço, mas não estava em condições de correr atrás do mais novo. – Merda! O que será que isso significa agora?

- Jensen, me desculpa, eu e minha boca grande. Com certeza foi uma péssima decisão, eu não devia tê-la trazido aqui. – Cliff caminhou em direção a porta. – Eu vou levá-la embora.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Cliff, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ficaria sabendo, eu só esperava poder prepará-lo melhor. – Jensen sorriu para amigo a sua frente que estava visivelmente se recriminando. – Chame Catharyne, eu quero falar com ela, mas quanto a Jared, cabe a ele decidir.

Cliff saiu do quarto e logo em seguida Misha estava ali com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que porra aconteceu dessa vez?! Porra, Jensen, vocês dois estão me tirando do sério já, todo esse lance de 'estamos bem, não estamos bem', cansa sabia?

- Você está falando isso para mim, sério, Misha? Porra, desde o hospital, ele está cada vez mais distante. – E Jensen deixou transparecer todo o cansaço que estava sentido, voltando a sentar-se na cama. – Misha, eu o amo e estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer. Estávamos indo tão bem até a Genevieve. – E Jensen deixou transparecer todo cansaço e exasperação.

- Droga, Jensen. – Misha sentou ao lado do amigo, levando uma mão ao seu ombro. – O que foi que aconteceu agora? Por que ele está no quintal andando de um lado para o outro sem querer ninguém por perto?

Tomando um profundo fôlego, Jensen narrou resumidamente o que Jared tinha lhe dito que havia acontecido naqueles dois meses e depois o que Cliff tinha descoberto até a entrada inesperada de Jared no quarto.

- Merda! Não é a toa que ele está perdido. Para ele essa mulher, Catheryne, era uma ponte com sua mãe e também sem mais nem menos tinha morrido. Agora, ele descobre que ela está viva, mas está dividido em ficar contente por isso e encarar a realidade dela estar viva e de nunca ter sido sua mãe. Isso é um porre!

Jensen olhava para Misha boquiaberto. – Quando foi que psicologia passou a fazer parte de seu currículo?

- Cala boca, Ackles. – Misha retrucou sorrindo.

Houve uma batida na porta e Cliff entrou no quarto, acompanhado de uma senhora. Ela era de estatura mediana, pele clara, cabelos ondulados e castanhos claro com alguns fios brancos. Entretanto, o que chamou atenção foram seus olhos, aqueles castanhos tinham uma força e intensidade, que Jensen sentia como se estivesse sendo ultrapassado por eles. E diferente do que poderiam parecer, eles não intimidavam, pelo contrário, passavam uma calma enorme e emanavam pura ternura. Eram olhos de mãe.

- Hã... Jensen, essa é Catheryne. – Cliff disse, dando um passo à frente, e apresentando a senhora. – Aquele é Misha.

- Prazer. – Ela lhe ofereceu a mão, que foi apertada. – Soube que você se encontra em recuperação e sinto muito estar a lhe incomodar.

- Não, não tem incômodo nenhum. – Jensen lhe deu um meio sorriso. – Eu estou bem, esse povo que está fazendo muito barulho por nada. – E ao falar isso, lançou um olhar para Misha que balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Não reclame, rapazinho. Você tem sorte de ter amigos como eles, por isso é melhor fazer como estão lhe pedindo e ficar logo bom. – Catheryne falou num tom totalmente maternal que deixou Jensen sem saber direito como responder.

- Sim, senhora. – Respondeu por fim, sorrindo.

- Me desculpe. Eu não sou sua mãe e você já é um homem feito, não precisa que eu fique lhe dizendo o que fazer.

- Acho que isso é mal de mãe. A minha já ligou umas três vezes só essa manhã e só Deus sabe como eu consegui convencê-la a não pegar o primeiro avião para cá.

- Jensen, eu vou preparar um pouco de café para ser servido. Você me acompanha Cliff? – Misha falou já a meio caminho da porta e Cliff aproveitando a deixa, o seguiu.

Quando se encontraram completamente sozinhos no quarto, caiu um silêncio um pouco incômodo entre os dois, mas foi Jensen quem deu o primeiro passo para quebrá-lo.

- Eu... – Limpou a garganta e continuou. – Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer. – Jensen parou de brincar com os lençóis da cama e encarou Catheryne. – Pelo que você fez pelo Jared, eu não consigo nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se você...

- Shhh... – Catheryne se aproximou de Jensen, sentando na cama e lhe tomando as mãos. – Não há nada a agradecer, acredite. Foi ele quem me salvou. Se existe alguém que precisa agradecer, esse alguém sou eu.

- Eu não entendo, Jared falou que você cuidou dele. – Jensen olhava confuso.

- Mas, ao me permitir cuidar dele, ele me salvou, Jensen. Ele me salvou. – E apertando a mãos do jovem a sua frente perguntou. – Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?

Jensen sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. – Com toda a minha alma.

- Sabe... Jared sempre me chamava de mãe enquanto eu cuidava dele, mas havia mais dois nomes que ele chamava: Megan e seu nome Jensen. Ele gosta muito de você.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Jared estava parado com olhar para o chão.

- Cliff, falou que você estava aqui. – Jared mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Será... será que eu posso falar com você um instante? – Jared falou num sussurro.

- Claro, querido. – Catheryne lançou um sorriso para Jensen e levantou-se.

Jared saiu sem olhar para Jensen e conduziu a senhora até a sala, parando em frente ao sofá antes de começar a andar de um lado para o outro sem falar nada ou lançar um olhar para Catheryne.

- Jared. – Chamou seu nome, fazendo-o parar. – Se você quiser que eu vá...

E Jared tomou-a de surpresa quando se virou e a laçou em um abraço apertado. Apesar da sua altura, Jared conseguiu se fazer pequeno, escondendo seu rosto. Era incrível como um homem tão grande conseguia parecer tão pequeno quando pedia colo.

Passada a surpresa, Catheryne retribuiu o abraço, mantendo-o bem próximo ao corpo e começou a confortar aquele que ela tinha tomado como filho naqueles dois meses.

- Calma, querido. – Falava numa voz suave, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. – Shhh... está tudo bem agora.

- Eu... eu pensei... pensei que você estava morta.

- Não, meu bem. Naquela confusão eu me separei de você e não consegui voltar, não antes de você desaparecer. – E a todo tempo Catheryne tentava lhe passar confortoacariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu pensei que você... você tinha morrido por.. por minha causa também. – Jared conseguiu pronunciar entre os soluços.

Catheryne o afastou e Jared lhe lançou um olhar de cortar o coração com a quebra do contato.

- Venha cá. – E dizendo isso, o guiou até o sofá, fazendo-o sentar a sua frente. – Olhe para mim, querido.

Quando Jared fez como pedido, ela levou uma mão ao rosto do jovem a sua frente, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda caiam.

- Você me lembra tanto o meu filho, Paul. – Ela estava sorrindo. – Ele teria 25 anos se estivesse vivo. – Parou um pouco, olhando em volta. – Deixa eu lhe contar uma história.

Catheryne se aproximou ainda mais de Jared e, tomando suas mãos, continuou sem nunca quebrar o contato visual.

- Eu tinha uma linda família, sabe? Um marido maravilhoso, um filho lindo e amoroso. Costumávamos sair de lancha de vez em quando. – Ela parou e respirou fundo. – Naquela noite, meu filho tinha bebido um pouco além da conta, mas ele estava tão feliz, tinha acabado de receber a proposta de emprego de seus sonhos e eu não consegui dizer não quando ele foi até a direção da lancha e começou a navegar. Estava muito escuro e ele estava indo rápido demais. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido.

Catheryne parou um instante como se estivesse revivendo tudo o que tinha acontecido e, então, apertou as mãos de Jared como se buscasse força e ele apertou de volta.

- Batemos em um barco que estava ancorado. Meu filho e eu fomos jogados para fora da lancha. Eu estava de colete salva-vida, mas Paul não. Eu chamei por ele, mas não havia resposta e estava tão escuro. Seu corpo foi encontrado dois dias depois. – Catheryne parou e enxugou as lágrimas que caíram silenciosas.

- E... e seu marido? – Jared, que havia escutado toda historia em silêncio, perguntou com a voz rouca e baixa com medo de estar se intrometendo.

- Ele estava dormindo no quarto quando tudo aconteceu. No acidente, ele bateu a cabeça e ficou inconsciente, mas fora um pequeno corte na cabeça, ele saiu sem um arranhão. – Catheryne sorriu diante do olhar confuso de Jared.

- Eu não entendo, você falou que tinha... tinha perdido sua família.

- Nosso casamento não durou muito depois da morte do nosso filho.

- Ele lhe culpou? – Jared sentiu apreensivo com a resposta que receberia.

- Não, não. Malcon foi maravilhoso, sempre atencioso comigo, mas eu não consegui superar a culpa. Por mais que ele me dissesse que eu não tinha tido culpa, que tinha sido um terrível acidente, eu não acreditava, sempre me perguntando o que poderia ter feito diferente. E se eu tivesse dito não ao Paul? Se eu tivesse procurado mais? – Agora, ela tinha um semblante triste e saudoso. – A cada dia eu o afastava mais e mais, não importava os esforços dispensados por ele, eu não conseguia acreditar que merecia ser feliz, até que finalmente eu o afastei de vez. Para mim, eu tinha falhado tão feio que eu não merecia ser feliz quando meu Paul tinha sido privado de viver. Ele só tinha 23 anos. Havia esse buraco que eu não queria e acreditava que pudesse ser preenchido.

- Eu sinto muito. – Jared falou, baixando a cabeça.

- Por quê? Você não teve culpa de nada e, agora, eu finalmente começo a ver que eu também não. – Catheryne levantou cuidadosamente o rosto de Jared. – Eu passei dois anos da minha vida me culpando. Depois que Malcon me deixou, eu me afastei de amigos e passei a perambular pelas ruas porque acreditava que não havia mais motivo para continuar e tentar ser feliz. Eu me sentia sem chão. – Então, ela parou e sorriu para Jared. – Até que você entrou na minha vida, Jared. Você foi a minha salvação mais do que eu fui a sua. Cuidar de você, me fez enfrentar, de certa forma, os meus demônios, meus sentimentos pela perda da minha família. Você me deu um novo motivo naqueles dois meses, pois sem perceber eu me permiti a felicidade ao cuidar de você e isso me mostrou que minha vida não tinha acabado naquele dia, aquele buraco poderia ser preenchido ou ao menos diminuído. Eu consigo ser feliz ainda. Ajudar você era como se eu estivesse ajudando o meu filho.

Catheryne parou observando a reação de Jared que mantinha a respiração um pouco agitada.

- Depois que eu não consegui lhe encontrar, eu fiquei desesperada. Uma equipe da assistência social conseguiu me acalmar e me levaram para o abrigo. Lá eu percebi que se eu queria realmente lhe ajudar, sair a sua procura, eu precisava me ajudar primeiro e, assim, aceitei tratamento, logo eu não só estava melhor como percebi que podia continuar a ajudar outras pessoas também. – Catheryne tinha um brilho nos olhos enquanto falava. – Agora, eu sei que posso encontrar outra razão para seguir.

- Eu... – Jared parou no meio da frase sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu realmente sei como você está se sentindo e sei que, por mais que os outros digam que as coisas vão melhorar, isso não nos parece verdade. Eu sei, passei dois anos sem acreditar nisso. – Tomando o rosto de Jared nas duas mãos, lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa e lhe falou o ouvido. – Mas, enquanto você acreditar que merece ser punido, as coisas nunca irão melhorar. E o pior é que punimos quem está do nosso lado também. Malcon sofreu muito no processo, meus amigos também cujos relacionamentos eu simplesmente cortei. Eles também precisam da gente, sofrem com a gente, eu demorei a perceber que não estava sozinha na dor.

Catheryne se afastou e levantou, caminhando em direção a porta onde parou.

- Jared, ele realmente lhe ama. Os olhos dele brilham só em você entrar no quarto. – E sorriu. – Não deixe essa chance de ser feliz passar. Outras virão, sempre vêm, mas para que retardar a entrada da felicidade em sua vida quando ela nos bate a porta? Eu fiz isso por dois anos e com isso não impedi dela entrar só na minha vida.

- Você voltou com Malcon? – Olhando para suas mãos.

- Não querido, por mais que a felicidade sempre volta a bater na nossa porta, o pacote vai perdendo alguns dos seus preciosos itens à medida que a vamos impedindo dela entrar. Ele seguiu com a vida dele. – Catheryne tinha um semblante triste. – Eu transformei o nosso casamento em algo inviável. Ele realmente gostava de mim e tentou me ajudar e fazer dar certo, mas... acho que ele cansou, cansou de se dar e não receber nada em troca. Eu não posso culpá-lo, ele tentou mesmo que continuássemos dando certo. Hoje, eu entendo isso e espero que ele esteja feliz.

Jared mordeu os lábios e meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo e quando já ia saindo, a chamou e perguntou numa voz insegura:

- Você vai voltar, não vai? – Seus olhos de filhote acionado estavam acionados.

Catheryne sorriu aliviada, demonstrando que ela ainda precisava de Jared, tanto quanto ele precisava dela

- Claro, que eu voltarei. Agora que eu te achei eu não vou abrir mão de você. Afinal, ainda estou em débito, pois você me trouxe a possibilidade de ser feliz de novo, você me mostrou que eu posso viver de novo, que eu mereço viver de novo. E assim eu escolhi. – E dito isso, ela saiu, deixando Jared com seus próprios pensamentos e escolhas.

------------------------------

Jensen estava sentado no seu quarto apreensivo. Cliff tinha passado para dizer que estava indo embora, levando Catheryne, o que deixava claro que a conversa dela com Jared já tinha terminado, mas como teria sido? Ele estava com medo. Jared apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido no hospital, estava distante e Jensen temia que depois dessa conversa essa distância só aumentasse.

- Você vai terminar com uma dor de cabeça se continuar pensando desse jeito. – Misha entrava no quarto com um copo de leite e uns alguns comprimidos. – Eu estou vendo seus neurônios trabalhando daqui, Jensen, e eles não estão acostumados com isso.

Jensen sorriu amarelo para o amigo e aceitou o copo oferecido.

- Hurgh... Leite, Misha? – Jensen lançava uma careta à bebida.

- Sim, senhor, você sabe muito bem que não pode beber café, não enquanto estiver tomando suas medicações. Ordens médicas. Por isso, pare de reclamar e tome todo o copo e seus medicamentos.

- Você está parecendo minha mãe. – Jensen reclamou, mas sorria.

- Eu acho a Donna muito mais bonita, mas obrigado.

Jensen tomou todo o copo num gole só e devolveu o copo a Misha que já ia saindo para que ele pudesse descansar.

- Misha. Como... como ele está? – Jensen mordeu os lábios em antecipação a resposta.

- Sinceramente? Não faço a mínima idéia, quando Catheryne e Cliff foram embora, ele ficou sentado na sala por quase uma hora. – Jensen fez menção de falar, mas Misha interrompeu. – E antes que você fale alguma coisa, eu tentei, mas o grandão falou que estava bem e nem sequer pareceu me notar realmente. Agora, ele está no quarto dele.

- O que eu faço? – Jensen tinha um olhar suplicante.

- Nada. – Misha percebeu a confusão em Jensen. – Nada, você já fez sua parte, quem sabe até mais do que lhe cabia, agora cabe ao Jared. Dê-lhe tempo.

- Eu estou disposto a esperar todo tempo do mundo, juro que estou, mas essa instabilidade... – Jensen mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. – Eu só queria ter mais para continuar, saber que ele realmente quer tentar.

- Eu posso imaginar que não é fácil, Jensen. – Misha levou a mão ao ombro de Jensen, tentando lhe passar conforto.

Visando mudar o clima e animar um pouco o amigo, Misha puxou outro assunto que Jensen logo acompanhou. Nenhum dos dois notou Jared que estava na porta, escutando a conversa. Então, refez seu caminho até o seu quarto após escutar Jensen. Ao chegar ao quarto, se jogou na cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, o qual abafou o seu grito. Em seguida, virou-se e encarou o teto como se ele mantivesse algum segredo.

- O que eu faço agora? O que eu realmente quero? Por que eu sinto como não merecesse ser feliz? Arghh... eu estou com tanto medo, Megan. Sinto sua falta. – E com todas essas perguntas, Jared adormeceu.

-----------------------

No dia seguinte, não aconteceu praticamente nada e era isso que mais estava preocupando Jensen. Ele não via Jared desde o dia anterior, o moreno não tinha ido lhe ver nenhuma vez, nem que fosse só para entregar os remédios, tarefa que tinha sido assumida por Misha. Por mais que não quisesse pensar a respeito, essa ausência de Jared só significava uma coisa para ele.

Misha, por sua vez, percebia o olhar de desapontamento toda vez que entrava no quarto de Jensen. E à medida que o dia passava as perguntas sobre o grandão foram diminuindo, visto que as respostas eram sempre as mesmas. Ou seja, que Jared continuava trancado no seu quarto, somente com a companhia de seus cães.

Quando entrou pela última vez no quarto, Jensen estava de costas para porta, encarado o céu estrelado pela janela.

- Jensen, esse é o último de hoje. – E dizendo isso estendeu um copo com algo e um comprimido.

- Jared? – Misha só negou com a cabeça. – Eu daria tudo para poder subir até aquele quarto e saber o que está se passando com ele. Mas, eu não sei, estou navegando sem rumo aqui.

- Jens...

- Antes era como navegar com os olhos fechados, tirando a parte que ele gostava de mim, eu estava conectado com ele, ao menos eu tinha uma direção, mas agora...

- Eu vou falar com ele. – Misha seguiu em direção a porta.

- Não. Como você falou a minha parte está feita. Eu só... – Jensen voltou seu olhar para as estrelas. – Não sei, queria que ele não tivesse medo do que quer, da felicidade, porque eu me recuso a acreditar que ele realmente queira ser infeliz.

Misha soltou um suspiro triste, deu boa noite para Jensen e foi embora. Ele não queria realmente deixar os dois assim, mas precisava voltar para sua casa e esperava que quando voltasse na manhã seguinte encontrasse uma boa surpresa.

------------

Já era tarde da noite e Jared não conseguia dormir. Ele tinha passado o dia todo procurando as respostas para suas dúvidas, tentando entender o seu medo e o que estava realmente o impedindo de ser feliz com Jensen. E quanto mais ele pensava, mas ele chegava a conclusão que não havia um motivo. As palavras da Catheryne continuavam soando em sua cabeça constantemente.

"_Mas, enquanto você acreditar que merece ser punido, as coisas nunca irão melhorar E o pior é que punimos que está do nosso lado também." _

Jared se lembrou de todas, às vezes, em que bancava o bobo só para fazer Jensen sorrir.

"_Eles também precisam da gente, sofrem com a gente"._

E quanto mais pensava, percebia que fazia tempo que Jensen também não ria, estava sempre ao seu lado, mas com uma expressão preocupada, cansada. Desde quando sua companhia tinha esse efeito em Jensen?

"_Outras virão, sempre vem, mas para que retardar a entrada da felicidade em sua vida quando ela nos bate a porta?"_

Quando foi que ele tinha parado de tentar fazer Jensen sorrir? Porque Jared se sentia feliz quando Jensen estava feliz.

Memórias das vezes que Jared tinha alcançado seu objetivo de tirar uma gargalhada de Jensen, lhe assaltava, juntamente com a lembrança da sensação de que seu peito ia explodir de felicidade. Aquele sorriso vinha com um brilho no olhar, aquele sorriso era especial, Jensen tinha só para ele. Não era aquele sorriso tímido que ele lançava para todos.

E foi então que Jared percebeu. Ele tinha passado tanto tempo se culpando, sentindo um vazio, como se algo estivesse faltando, só que ele estava buscando a resposta no lugar errado. Ele vinha se perguntando como poderia ser feliz, mas sua felicidade estava ligada a de Jensen e ao se afastar para encontrar a resposta, para se encontrar, ele só havia a afastado ainda mais.

Ele não pôde evitar lembrar de um específico sorriso que Jensen tinha lhe dado. Aquele sorriso no meio de uma convenção, em que seus olhos se cruzaram e se prenderam um no outro e de repente, tudo ao redor sumiu. Só havia os dois naquele palco, só havia Jensen e seu sorriso. E com essa memória, Jared sorriu para si mesmo.

- Sim, eu quero ser feliz. – Jared disse sorrindo.

E sem perder mais tempo desceu a escada, dois degraus por vez e rumou para o quarto de Jensen, onde entrou sem bater. Jensen estava dormindo e não acordou com a chegada de Jared, provavelmente por causa dos analgésicos. Observando a feição calma de Jensen enquanto dormia, Jared sorriu.

Em silêncio, Jared se aproximou da cama e com cuidado para não machucar Jensen, puxou o lençol do mais velho e deitou ao seu lado. O movimento fez Jensen acordar.

- Jay? – Jensen perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Shh... volte a dormir, Jen, está tudo bem. – Jared falou enquanto puxava um dos braços de Jensen sobre seu corpo. – Agora, está tudo bem.

- Ok... – Jensen já estava dormindo novamente, mas se aconchegou mais perto do corpo de Jared. – Boa noite... Jay.

- Boa noite, Jens.

Em poucos minutos, Jared também estava dormindo, sentindo como se estivesse no lugar onde sempre deveria estar, nos braços de Jensen.

J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Confesso que até eu estava com vontade de dá umas boas sacudidas no Jared por sua teimosia, por isso eu tive que terminar esse capítulo assim. Mas, isso também significa uma coisa: a fic está acabando. Pois é, próximo capítulo será o último.

Nota²: Obrigado a todos que deixam reviews. E por favor, continuem =D.


	19. Chapter 19

"**Sem Chão"**

AUTOR: **Larysam**

BETA: **Pollyta**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O dia estava terminando como sempre. O que acontece quando seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso e de repente se sente sozinho? **

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 19

Jensen acordou com uma sensação boa, se esparramou na cama e sorriu. Ele tinha tido um sonho tão bom, era como se ele ainda pudesse sentir o perfume de Jared na sua cama. Ele queria tanto que tivesse sido real, Jared ali, deitado ao seu lado. Isso só poderia ser um sinal, sim tinha que ser.

Ao se lembrar, do sonho, de como Jared tinha entrelaçado seus braços sobre seu próprio corpo e lhe dito que tudo estava bem, Jensen fechou os olhos e sorriu abertamente. Ele escutou a porta do quarto abrir, mas não abriu os olhos, certamente seria Misha com os seus medicamentos.

- Misha, eu tive um sonho tão bom. Ele foi tão real.

- Espero que você tenha sonhado comigo, então. – A resposta de Jared fez Jensen abrir os olhos de supetão e encará-lo surpreso.

- Jared?

- Acho que esse ainda é meu nome. – Jared sorriu e se inclinou dando um beijo suave em Jensen. – Bom saber que você dormiu bem, aqui seus remédios.

Jensen pegou os medicamentos automaticamente, mas não tirou, em nenhum momento, seus olhos de Jared. Estaria ele ainda sonhando?

- Eu... você.. – Jensen não sabia o que falar.

- Você é sempre tão articulado quando acorda? – Jared voltou a se deitar ao lado de Jensen. – Não vai tomar seus remédios? – E Jensen continuava parando olhando para o moreno ao seu lado. – Cara, você está bem?

Jensen tomou os remédios ainda como se estivesse no automático, então, balançou a cabeça e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, o qual foi retribuído por Jared. Esticando a mão, ele começou a apalpar o moreno, seus braços, peito, seu rosto.

- Jensen, você está começando a me assustar. – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não estou sonhando? Você está realmente aqui? – Jared sorriu mais ainda. – Ai! Porra, Jared, por que você me beliscou?

- Para você ter a certeza que não é um sonho. Eu realmente estou aqui. – Jensen, então, começou a rir, antes de tomar mais uma vez o rosto de Jared nas mãos e beijá-lo.

Quando interrompeu o beijo, Jared ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Jensen ficou observando o homem a sua frente, então, sem aviso lhe deu um murro moderado no ombro.

- Que diabos? – Jared se levantou um pouco em reação.

- Isso é por ter me deixado aflito. – Jensen retornou a feição séria. – Droga, Jared, eu pensei que dessa vez...

Jared o calou com um beijo, que aos poucos foi se aprofundando. Ele queria que Jensen sentisse no beijo tudo que ele estava sentido, sua certeza, que agora ele não iria voltar atrás.

- Eu sei e me desculpe por lhe fazer esperar, por lhe fazer duvidar. – Jared começou a falar rapidamente sem pensar. – Eu estava tão perdido na minha dor e me perguntando como eu poderia ser feliz agora, que eu não percebia que eu não precisava de muita coisa, que eu podia ser feliz sim, e para isso só bastava você. – Jensen estava observando Jared com uma expressão amorosa, fazia tempo que ele não via esse Jared. – Tudo bem se você não quiser que continuemos onde paramos, mas eu só peço que você me dê uma chance para lhe provar que agora eu sei o que quero...

- Shhh... – Jensen levou um dedo aos lábios de Jared, o calando. – Alguém já lhe falou que você fala demais?

- A toda hora. – Jared respondeu ainda com o dedo de Jensen em seus lábios. – Mas, é que...

- Shh... Estou vendo que eu vou ter que pensar em outro jeito de fazer você se calar. – E Jensen ia se aproximando enquanto falava.

- É. Eu vou gostar desse... – Jensen lhe deu um selinho interrompendo o falatório.

- Jared, cala boca e me beija.

E o mais novo finalmente parou de falar e fez como solicitado. Como era bom beijar Jensen, ele nunca se cansava de ter o outro tão perto de si.

- Ótimo. Agora, vocês estão bem?! – Veio à voz de Misha à porta. – Vou dar a vocês um conselho, transem logo de uma vez e ponham fim a todo esse drama. Porque eu juro que se vocês não se acertarem, eu vou trancá-los nesse quarto até que isso aconteça. E eu falo sério.

Jensen sem interromper o beijo, pegou um travesseiro e jogou em direção a porta, fazendo sinais com a mão para que o outro saísse do quarto.

- Oh... eu sempre tenho que sair na melhor parte. Ok, eu já estou indo. – Misha saiu do quarto, mas voltou colocando só a cabeça para dentro. – Jensen, tem certeza que você não quer uma mãozinha?

Jensen só fez um gesto com a mão para Misha que saiu rindo do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos. E, então, se separaram, ofegantes.

- Bem, você o ouviu, é melhor seguimos o conselho dele antes que ele cumpra a promessa que fez. – Jensen estava praticamente em cima de Jared.

- Eu não acho que seria muito ruim ficar trancado num quarto com você. – Jared inverteu a situação, ficando em cima de Jensen que não conseguiu segurar um gemido de dor. – Me desculpa, Jensen, eu lhe machuquei?

- Não, Jay. Não precisa parar, eu estou bem.

- Eu que digo não, você ainda está se recuperando. – E ao dizer isso já foi se afastando e riu quando viu Jensen fazendo biquinho. – Você acha que já pode sair dessa cama? – Os olhos de Jensen brilharam, ele não agüentava mais ser mantido naquela cama. – Vamos tomar café.

Com auxilio de Jared, Jensen se levantou e saiu do quarto. Não que ele precisasse mesmo de ajuda, porque ele já estava bem melhor, mas seus movimentos ainda traziam um pouco de dor. Só que ele não reclamaria de ter Jared tão próximo assim.

Quando atingiram o corredor, a campanhia tocou e ambos pararam no meio do caminho, trocando olhares, pois não estavam esperando por ninguém. Misha surgiu na frente, saindo da sala e foi abrir a porta. A pessoa que surgiu do outro lado pegou os três de surpresa.

- Filho da mãe! É muita coragem você aparecer aqui. – Jensen soltou, colocando-se imediatamente um passo a frente de Jared.

- Oi, Jensen, é bom ver você também.

- Murray, se você soubesse o que é bom, iria embora imediatamente. – Jensen sentia a raiva subir só em ver Chad.

- Jensen. – Jared apertou o braço do loiro a sua frente.

- Não, Jared, esse idiota simplesmente lhe virou as costas e quando voltou, foi embora sem mais nem menos, deixando você se sentindo culpado mais ainda.

- Eu sei que errei e errei mais ainda quando sai do hospital daquele jeito, mas eu precisava fazer algo. Depois, Jared, se você não quiser olhar na minha cara tudo bem, mas... – Chad parou, tomando fôlego. – Eu trouxe alguém que quer lhe ver.

Jared enrugou a testa e olhou questionador para Chad. Esse só deu um passo para o lado e a pessoa que surgiu na entrada, fez o coração de Jared parar uma batida e ele sabia que estava tremendo. E o breve silêncio que se seguiu foi inevitável.

- Oi, JT.

- Jeff... – Jared sussurra o nome do irmão.

- Será... será que posso falar com você?

- Jared, se você não quiser falar com ele, está tudo bem, você não precisa. – Jensen falou preocupado com Jared.

- Não, tudo bem. – Jared não conseguiu evitar o tremor em sua voz.Olhou pra Jensen e completou – Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

Jensen concordou e começou a se afastar quando sentiu a mão de Jared em seu braço. Ao se virar foi surpreendido por Jared que lhe deu um breve beijo, pois Jensen sabia que com exceção de Megan, ninguém da sua família sabia sobre o que ele sentia por seu amigo de trabalho.

- Para me dar força. – Jared falou incerto e com um meio sorriso antes de ir em direção a sala.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e não pode deixar de sentir o coração bater mais rápido, Jared estava mesmo disposto em tentar um relacionamento e Jensen não podia querer mais nada, a não ser esperar para que essa conversa com o irmão não o fizesse voltar atrás.

Jeff ficou todo o momento parado na entrada da casa e não mexeu um músculo ou falou algo quando viu o irmão beijando Jensen. Jared seguiu em sua direção até entrar na sala.

Chad, nesse momento, cutucou Jeff e lançou um olhar para este seguir o irmão. Quando finalmente, Jeff seguiu atrás do irmão, Chad e os demais seguiram até a cozinha. Entretanto, Chad se manteve um pouco atrás, sentindo-se acuado sob os olhares que Jensen lhe lançava.

Na sala, Jared mantinha-se de costas para entrada, tentando controlar sua respiração e seu nervosismo. Ele sentia o olhar do irmão às suas costas, mas não conseguia reunir coragem para encará-lo por medo do que encontraria no olhar do irmão.

- Então... – Veio à voz de Jeff, nitidamente querendo quebrar o silêncio. – Você e Jensen estão...

- Sim. – Jared viu-se respondendo de imediato e voltando-se para o irmão pela primeira vez. – Tudo bem se você não puder entender isso ou aceitar, mas eu quero esse relacionamento.

- Você acha que serei contra?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei, Jeff. – Jared abaixou a cabeça e o silêncio voltou à sala.

- Jare.

- Jeff.

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e Jeff sorriu de lado, mas Jared continuava com a cabeça baixa.

- Jeff. – Jared recomeçou. – Eu sinto muito.

- Jared, não.

- Não, Jeff. – Jared segurava as lágrimas. – Eu sei que você me culpa pela morte dos nossos pais e Megan e eu não vou tentar me livrar dela.

- O que você está falando? Foi um acidente, não foi você que fez aquele caminhoneiro tomar todos aqueles remédios para se manter acordado e mesmo assim sair dirigindo até cair no sono e acertar o carro dos nossos pais.

- Não, mas eu os fiz pegarem a estrada.

- Sim, como poderia ter acontecido quando eles estivessem indo para minha casa. – Jeff tinha a voz firme, deixando claro que ele não estava mentindo para poupar Jared.

- Mas... que outro motivo você teria para não querer me ver, se você não estivesse com raiva? – Jared soava tão pequeno, que Jeff sentia como se quem estivesse na sua frente era seu irmãozinho de 8 anos que havia acabado de quebrar o brinquedo preferido de seu irmão mais velho.

- Sim, eu estava com raiva, mas não porque eu lhe culpava pela morte de nossa família.

- Eu não entendo. – Jared levantou o olhar inseguro a Jeff.

- Porra, Jared! – Jeff gritou em exasperação. E ele despejou todo seu sentimento pra Jared – Eu estava com raiva por você ter sumido por dois meses, por você ter me feito pensar que além de perder meus pais e minha irmãzinha, eu tinha perdido meu irmão também. Eu estava com raiva por você ter esquecido que EU também os tinha perdido com aquele acidente! Tive raiva por você pensar que estava sozinho; por realmente ter estado sozinho e eu não saber onde te encontrar; tive raiva por eu me importar tanto com você quando você tinha simplesmente fugido, esquecendo que ainda tinha uma família, que tinha a mim. Eu tive raiva de ter raiva.

Jared tinha sido pego de surpresa pelo desabafo do irmão, isso não era o que ele esperava.

- Mas... você nunca me procurou?

- Você sabe como eu sou. – Jeff falava com se estivesse envergonhado. – Sou teimoso e orgulhoso, não gosto de dar o braço a torcer mesmo sabendo estar errado. E quando você ligou, eu... me desculpa, JT.

- Você realmente não me culpa? – Jared se aproximou do irmão.

- Droga, Jare, era você quem deveria estar com raiva de mim. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e deixei você na mão, porque tinha sido cabeça-dura demais para admitir que estava com medo. – Jeff coçou a nuca.

- Medo?

- Sim, eu tive tanto medo de te perder que acho que preferi o manter afastado para me proteger. Pelo menos, foi isso que minha esposa falou quando me falou que eu não devia me preocupar porque você ia me desculpar. – Jeff lançou um sorriso sem graça.

Jared ficou calado, analisando o irmão a sua frente e Jeff estava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Bem, acho que eu estava esperando muito para você me perdoar assim, não é mesmo? – Jeff começava a se dirigir em direção a saída. – Acho que eu.., vou... se você quiser falar comigo...

Nesse instante, Jared tirou a distância entre os dois e segurou o irmão pelo braço que se virou, só para ser envolvido num abraço que ele não pensou duas vezes em retribuir. Eles tinham perdido tanto, que Jeff não acreditava que tinha ficado longe do irmão por tanto tempo.

- Deus, como eu fui um idiota. Seu irmão é o maior idiota que existe. – Jeff falou entre o abraço.

- Verdade, acho que, no seu caso, é proporcional a sua altura. – Jared sorria.

- Você que é baixinho, JT. E cuidado, eu ainda consigo lhe dar uma surra, moleque. – Jeff disse se afastando, mas ainda mantendo o contato com o irmão; Jeff estava bastante aliviado.

- Essa eu gostaria de ver. – Jared mantinha suas mãos nos ombros do irmão. – Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Manda.

- O que lhe fez mudar de idéia? Por que você resolveu vir até aqui? – O tom de voz era curioso sem nenhum vestígio de acusação.

- Chad.

- Chad?

- Esse seu amigo é bastante persistente e diria que de certo modo assustador. – Jeff não conseguiu evitar uma careta.

- Sim, esse é o Chad. – Jared sorriu.

- Ele passou a última semana me perseguindo por telefone e depois em casa até que eu o atendesse. Sério, Jared, eu pensei que ele queria me bater. – Jeff ficou sério. – Mas, então, ele me falou sobre o ocorrido com a Genevieve.

- Jeff, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas, você não percebe? Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, devia ter estado do seu lado, te protegendo. Você poderia ter... – Jeff não conseguiu completar a frase.

- Jeff.

- E eu com a minha teimosia. Eu nunca iria me perdoar, mamãe nunca aceitaria minha atitude. Megan, com certeza, iria querer colocar algum juízo em mim a tapas.

- Jeff, pare. Sinceramente, não me importa, o que me importa é que você está aqui e que você não me culpa. Você é meu irmão mais velho, minha família, Jeff.

- Eu nunca conseguiria te culpar e eu tentei, Jared, juro. Era tão mais fácil colocar a culpa em você e assim justificar minha atitude. Mas, eu sempre soube que você não era o culpado de nada. – Jeff levou uma mão ao peito de Jared. – Não o meu irmãozinho cujo coração sempre foi de ouro.

- Sabe. – Jared apertou o ombro do irmão. – Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vamos... vamos nos encontrar com os outros e eu quero que você me conte tudo sobre a Juliet. Deus, quando eu escutei a vozinha dela no telefone. Eu sinto tanta falta. – Jared falava enquanto puxava o irmão em direção a cozinha.

---------------------

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha em contradição a Misha que se encontrava sentado à mesa e Chad que estava encostado na parede mais próxima da porta, pro caso de Jensen querer voar em cima dele.

- Jensen, você deveria sentar, você está em recuperação e sei que ainda está dolorido. – Jensen só lançou um olhar mortal para Misha como se o amigo tivesse sugerido a coisa mais absurda do mundo. – Tudo bem, só foi uma sugestão. – Misha falou logo em seguida, erguendo os braços em rendição.

- Jensen, Misha está certo... – Chad tentou começar.

- Chad, eu se fosse você ficaria calado, é o melhor pra você no momento. – Jensen cortou o outro e olhou com um jeito ameaçador e fulminante em direção a Chad. – E torça para que Jared não saia mais machucado desse encontro, senão eu juro por Deus que você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

Depois da pequena conversação, a cozinha tinha caído em silêncio. Jensen estava mais preocupado com a conversa no outro cômodo para se preocupar em iniciar alguma e tanto Misha como Chad não tinha coragem de conversar qualquer coisa no estado de nervos que Jensen estava.

Os minutos foram passando lentamente, pelo menos para Jensen que estava achando difícil continuar ali sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Foi de repente que se escutou uma voz mais alterada, mas não se sabia o que estava sendo dito.

- É isso, eu estou indo lá agora. – Jensen se dirigia a saída da cozinha.

- Não, você não vai. – Chad bloqueou a saída.

- Chad, saia da minha frente! – Jensen falou num tom baixo, mas que tornou ainda mais ameaçador.

Misha se levantou imediatamente, pondo-se entre os loiros. E virou-se para Jensen pedindo para este se acalmar.

- Jensen, cara, relaxe. Eu acho que Jared pode lidar com o próprio irmão, além de que isso é uma questão entre eles, de família. – Misha tentava racionalizar com Jensen.

- Mas se...

- Eu sei, Jensen. Tudo bem ter medo que Jared volte a se retrair, mas você não pode lutar todas as batalhas dele, Jen.

- Droga, Misha! – E Jensen se virou, voltando para seu lugar e reiniciando sua marcha.

Passados mais alguns minutos em silêncio, passos foram escutados no corredor, andando juntos, parecendo alegres, pelo menos era o que todos esperavam.

Chad continuava no mesmo lugar próximo a porta e quando se virou, deu de cara com Jared. Eles se estudaram por um minuto, no qual Chad sentiu um frio na barriga de medo e ansiedade. Jared, por fim, partiu para o amigo a sua frente e o abraçou.

- Obrigado, Chad. Obrigado por me trazer meu irmão. – Jared estava chorando, mas dessa vez de alegria. – Me desculpa, por tudo?

- Ei, grandão, fui eu o amigo que pisou na bola quando você precisava, lembra? – Chad apertou mais Jared. – Agora, será que dá para me soltar, seu namorado já quer me dar uma surra, se continuarmos assim, não tenho dúvida que irá me matar.

- Idiota. – Jared se separou sorrindo. – Eu não sei vocês, mas estou faminto.

Jared seguiu até Jensen, onde o tomou pela mão e o puxou para sentar ao seu lado na mesa, sorrindo o tempo todo e deu a Jensen seu olhar mais confiante e amoroso. A partir daí, a conversa caminhou leve e animada. Jeff contando as travessuras de sua filha Juliet, as quais arrancaram verdadeiras risadas de Jared, com direito a inclinar a cabeça para trás e verdadeiras covinhas. Jensen não cansava de admirar o tempo todo e de se sentir confiante e alegre, pois quem estava na sua frente era 100% seu Jared.

O dia não seguiu muito diferente da manhã, Jeff e Jared passaram muito tempo conversando, tentando apagar o mal-estar dos últimos meses e começando a retomar suas ligações. Eles riram das travessuras de quando eram pequenos, relembraram momentos inesquecíveis de sua família, sendo as mais engraçadas as que envolviam Megan. E pela primeira vez, não doía falar de sua família.

- Coitada da Megan. – Chad falava rindo. – O que ela sofreu nas mãos de vocês.

- Ela era nossa irmãzinha e era muito especial. – Jeff respondeu a Chad, como se a justificar o que tinha feito.

- Isso mesmo, nossa irmã não era para qualquer um e se alguém mexesse com nossa irmãzinha, teria que se ver conosco. – Jared completou logo em seguida.

Misha, Jensen e Chad caíram na gargalhada diante da pose dos irmãos, os quais tinham cruzados os braços de maneira idêntica como se estivesse a desafiar alguém a dizer alguma coisa contrária.

No final da noite, Misha, Chad e Jeff partiram. Jeff havia se recusado a dormir lá essa noite, falando que tinha deixado todas as suas coisas no hotel e que estaria viajando no outro dia logo cedo. A novidade que o irmão já estava de partida deixou Jared obviamente triste, mas ele logo se animou sobre a promessa do irmão em voltar e próxima vez com toda família, sem contar o convite para ele e Jensen o visitar em Dallas.

Entretanto, o ponto alto do dia foi o aperto de mão entre Jensen e Chad. Jensen poderia não gostar muito do loiro irresponsável, mas saberia reconhecer que ele tinha feito algo para Jared. Por falar em Jared, esse tinha deixado bastante claro sua alegria, com seu grito de comemoração, puxando, logo em seguida, Jensen e Chad para seu abraço de urso.

Depois de todos irem embora, Jensen e Jared seguiram para o quarto de Jensen, onde ficaram deitados abraçados, conversando sobre todos os acontecimentos do dia e planos para o futuro, caindo no sono ao poucos. Ambos com sorriso de pura felicidade no rosto.

-----------------------

ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS

Jared brincava animadamente com Saddie e Harley no quintal, correndo e jogando a bola para os dois. Ele parecia tão leve, rindo abertamente e parecendo tão feliz. Jensen o observava da porta da cozinha, sentido que a felicidade finalmente estava sorrindo para eles.

Depois que foi embora, Jeff ligava pelo menos duas vezes na semana. Na primeira vez, Jared tinha passado duas horas no telefone com sua sobrinha Juliet. Sério, Jensen não sabia quanto se tinha para conversar por duas horas com uma criança, mas ele desconfiava que a criança no caso era Jared que vivia enchendo a garotinha com as mais diferentes perguntas.

Para a infelicidade de Jensen, ele não tinha conseguido se livrar de Chad e Misha. Ele tinha entrado em equilíbrio com o loiro, mas se fosse possível Chad era ainda mais impossível quando junto com Misha. Jensen sentia que como se tivesse atirado pedra na cruz, mas a presença dos amigos fazia muito bem para Jared, ele reconhecia. Na verdade, ele também gostava da presença divertida dos dois, mas morreria sem admitir isso.

Outra visita constante era Catheryne e, a exemplo de Jared, Jensen logo se viu ligado de um jeito diferente àquela senhora. Ela e Jared passavam horas conversando, momento em que Jensen participava um pouco antes de lhes dar certa privacidade. Ela falava de seu dia-a-dia no centro comunitário ajudando as pessoas e sua voz tinha uma animação contagiante. Jared sempre estava mais leve e alegre depois de conversar com ela e sempre insistia para Cath voltar, no que Jensen sempre se juntava.

Agora, ali parado observando Jared feliz, os últimos meses parecia ter sido um pesadelo. Jared jogou mais uma vez a bola para os cachorros e olhou para trás, aumentando o seu sorriso quando percebeu Jensen lhe observando. Pegando a bola que Saddie lhe entregava, Jared deu os parabéns com um leve carinho na cabeça e terminou a brincadeira, seguindo em direção a Jensen.

- Faz tempo que você está ai me observando? – Jared puxou Jensen para mais perto. – Eu não escutei você chegando, como foi a reunião?

- Eu cheguei há uns 5 minutos, mas você estava tão concentrado brincando com os garotos. – E Jensen se aproximou do ouvido de Jared. – Sem contar que muito sexy também.

- Eu senti sua falta também. – Jared se inclinou para tomar os lábios de Jensen. – Eu deveria ter ido com você.

- Sim, mas acho que Eric queria ter certeza que você já está bem para filmar.

- Ele poderia ter perguntado para mim. – Jared tinha a testa enrugada.

- Verdade, mas acho que ele tinha medo que você dissesse que sim, sem estar mesmo. – Jensen deu mais um beijo em Jared, tentando desfazer o ar preocupado. – Sério, Jay, ele me perguntou umas 10 vezes se eu tinha certeza se ele não estaria forçando a barra com você.

- Argh... eu estou bem, não preciso que me tratem como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. – Jared se desfez do abraço de Jensen e seguiu para dentro de casa.

- Ei! – Jensen o segurou pelo braço. – Ninguém pensa isso, Eric só quer ter certeza que você está bem, que não estará forçando a barra com você.

Jared suspirou e dei um sorriso sem graça. – Me desculpa.

- Nada para desculpar. – Jensen se aproximou de Jared e continuou-o conduzindo quarto adentro. – Além do mais, o que eu tenho em mente está longe de tomar você como se fosse de vidro.

- É? – Jared perguntou enquanto caiu na cama com Jensen por cima. – E o que você tem em mente?

Jensen não respondeu, ao invés, partiu para boca de Jared, devorando-a num beijo profundo, cheio de desejo e necessidade. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Jensen tinha os olhos escuros e mordia os lábios enquanto continuava a devorar Jared com o olhar

- Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito, teremos um pequeno problema? – Jared sorria.

- Não vejo onde se encaixa o problema, muito menos o pequeno. – Jensen respondeu com uma cara nada inocente, fazendo Jared rir. "_Deus, eu não me canso de ouvi-lo rir"_.

E foi sem reclamar que Jared se entregou a outro beijo que Jensen lhe dava. Ambos voltando a esquecer o mundo a suas voltas se não fossem pelas vozes que surgiram inesperadamente.

- Oww...

- Opa, estou vendo que chegamos na hora certa.

- Collins! Murray! – Jensen gritou com raiva enquanto Jared olhava a situação, divertido. – Porra já ouviram falar em bater na porta?

- Ei, que foi? O que está acontecendo? – Uma terceira voz se juntou ao demais, seguida logo de uma cabeça.

- Argh... Chris, você também. Dêem o fora! – Jensen falava, enquanto Jared ria.

- É assim que você recebe seu melhor amigo quando ele acaba de chegar de viagem? – Chris falava num tom divertido.

- Nesse momento, se vocês não saírem, a última coisa que lembrarei é a parte do amigo. – Jensen lançou um olhar perigoso para os três que continuava à porta.

- Nossa, Jen, sempre adorei sua hospitalidade, sempre tão gentil. – Chris respondeu sarcasticamente, mas levantou as mãos em rendição e sua cabeça sumia de vista ao olhar que Jensen lhe lançou. – Ok.

- E vocês dois? – Jensen olhava Misha e Chad que continuavam à porta.

- Você quem deixou a chave com ele, Jensen. – Chad ria enquanto apontava para Misha, permanecendo a porta do quarto.

- Além do mais eu não poderia perder a chance de ver uma cena como essa! Estou me perguntando o que vocês estão esperando? – Misha respondeu, ao mesmo tempo, que fechava porta para se defender do travesseiro que Jensen jogava. – E não se preocupe em fazer silêncio, eu gosto dos gemidos. – Veio a voz de Misha do outro lado da porta.

- Argh.. por favor, eu não quero ouvir as partes sórdidas. – Veio a voz de Chad.

- Ei, amigão, manda ver ai, eu apostei que você não seria o passivo. Então, não me deixe na mão! – Chris gritou numa voz animada.

- Eu quero minha chave de volta, Misha! Seu pervertido filho de uma mãe! – Jensen parou os xingamentos ao escutar a risada de Jared. – Do que você está rindo? Aquele pervertido vive nos espreitando. E Chad não iria na onda do Misha se soubesse o que lhe é bom! – Jensen gritou para se fazer escutar. – E, Chris, não vale aposta sobre algo que já é certo.

- Ei! – Jared deu um leve tapa na cabeça de Jensen que virou para o moreno sorrindo, preparado para um retórica. – Eu te amo. – E simplesmente assim, Jared desarmou Jensen.

- Eu também. – Jensen respondeu, voltando sua atenção para Jared.

Jared puxou Jensen para que ele voltasse a se deitar na cama e se aconchegou em seus braços, descasando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Jensen. – Jared tinha um tom sério agora. – Eu quero que você me prometa algo.

- O que é, Jared? – Jensen estava confuso. - Eu já falei que não vou para canto nenhum.

- Não é isso. – Jared procurou os olhos de Jensen. – Me promete que nunca vai me deixar tentar lhe afastar de novo.

Jensen sorriu e se colocou por cima de Jared, cercando-o com os braços.

- Nem se eu quisesse isso aconteceria e sabe por quê? – Jared só negou com a cabeça. – Porque você está impregnado em mim e, eu sinto muito, mas estamos presos um com o outro.

- Obrigado. – Jared falou de repente.

- Pelo quê?

- Por devolver meu chão, por ser minha razão para continuar e querer ser feliz. Eu te amo, Jensen.

Os dois continuaram a se olhar, não precisavam falar mais nada, seus sentimentos falavam por si e eles tinham tudo o que precisavam.

- Pelo amor de Deus, partam logo para o que interessa. – Veio a voz de Misha do outro lado da porta.

- Misha! – Jensen começou a se levantar, mas foi impedido por Jared.

- Acho que ele tem razão. – Jared sorria.

Jensen olhou mais uma vez em direção a porta e, então, virou-se para Jared, tomando sua decisão. Jared jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ria, dando total acesso ao seu pescoço para o loiro, mas, num movimento rápido, Jared se colocou por cima de Jensen e sorriu maliciosamente, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"_É, tudo vai dar certo",_ Jensen pensou ao se entregar na felicidade que somente a risada de Jared lhe trazia.

FIM

J2J2J2J2J2

Nota: Pois é, acabou. Nossa, eu nem acredito, foi uma experiência tão boa escrever essa fic que agora me sinto um pouco órfão. Obrigado de coração a todos que acompanharam e me deixaram reviews. Espero que tenham gostado de cada momento.

Nota²: Aqueles que já me pediram um prólogo. Eu não tenho nada em mente, sorry. Mas, quem sabe? Beijos


End file.
